


In The Light Of the Moon

by LesbianLemon



Series: As The Night Needs The Day [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Dysphoria, F/F, Graphic violence in later chapters, Mental Illness, Slow Burn, Smut, Trini is intersex, no power rangers, some violence, werewolf!Trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLemon/pseuds/LesbianLemon
Summary: The numbers are dwindling. Trini and her family find themselves alone, separated from the last of their original pack. Their new home of Angel Grove gives promise to their safety, and a shred of normalcy-as normal as it could be for a werewolf. But the sleepy little town is home to more than she and her family had bargained for. In the light of the moon, the secrets of the night are revealed.





	1. Relocating

**Author's Note:**

> So I know my first fic isn't finished yet, but hear me out...I HAD to do this. I just had to, okay? Take this fic and let me know what you think cause I'm excited, boo.

Moving would always be hard for Trini. Packing, shipping, unboxing, rearranging. Leaving, arriving, forgetting, changing. She hated it all. But what she hated most was how each year, and with each move, the pack’s numbers would dwindle. It was for safety, her father would say. They could never stay in one place for too long lest the hunters find their groups. Yes, she knew that from a young age, but losing those she grew up with, the community who raised her, would never get easier. The elders had all decided that the pack would dissipate and make their homes elsewhere a long time ago. It started off as a few large groups in the beginning, but over time, the amount of wolves in one pack would dwindle little by little until it was only Trini, her twin brothers, and her parents left. They were their own, puny little pack now. 

Trini’s mother said this was normal. That this is what normal families look like. They would finally be normal. Trini never understood the obsession with fitting in that her mother seemed to have. It had become more prevalent over the years, and had only increased Trini’s annoyance with the whole situation. Trini’s father, Antonio, sat his children down one day after the last remainder of the original pack had split off, that they would be relocating to a small town in Colorado called Angel Grove. It was off the map, he had said. It was clean. Small enough to where there was plenty of woods to hide and make home, but just big enough to where they would blend in with the rest of the human residents. The twins seemed excited about the new areas to play, and admittedly, Trini was glad about the fresh open space, but just like all the other moves, it would never truly sit right with her. The twins were lucky, she thought. They don’t remember a time when there were more of their kind, when they had a bigger family, more safety..she was a little jealous, if she was being completely honest with herself. They grew up more human than any of them. They fit in easier, made new friends easier, took the moves easier. But Trini would always be more wolf than human. She knew that, so she never bothered to try. Never bothered to fit in. She never could.

\----------------------------------------------

The town indeed was what her father made it out to be. Sequestered in the mountains, flanked by thick woods and mountains with a quarry and sea port attached. Trini wondered how such a sleepy town full of plain people could be completely devoid of anything like her. It seemed like the perfect place for their kind to flourish. Maybe there were werewolves here. Some time, years and years ago. She would never know, but if there were any still here, she would have smelled them by now. 

She put the finishing touches to her new room, placing the oldest picture she had of the pack on her dresser. She was eight years old in the photo, with many children her age and some older or younger. She could place a name to every face. Ronaldo and Irene, Maria, Joseph, Paps, Adam and Clarice..She smiled faintly at the memories-could swear the people in the picture were waving at her. Her mother called her down for breakfast, and she suddenly remembered the first day of school had arrived. She pulled on her beanie and trudged down the stairs. Her brothers were pulling at their bacon with their teeth and growling at each other for show. She ruffled their hair.  
“Trinity, I hope you’re ready. Are you ready?”

“I guess.” She replied, grabbing her toast and heading to the door.

“Aren’t you going to eat with the family?” Her mother asked, though she already knew the answer.

“I wanted to make sure I found everything at school before it started” she lied, but her mom was satisfied enough with the answer. Her family wished her well and said their goodbye’s, then Trini was out the door and headed towards the mountains. 

She enjoyed the shortcut. The sounds of the woods made her feel at peace, the quiet was a nice change. She almost turned right there, but she fought the urge and made her way through the wilds. Coming out into the clearing, she saw Angel Grove High. The building was dull and grey. It looked somewhat new, and clashed with the beauty of the forest. She entered onto the football field/ track area, which obviously had been funded a great deal. Figures. She made her way towards the school building when she heard the crunch of footsteps some distance away. Instinctively, she hid behind the corner and peeked around. Out from the other side of the locker room buildings, she saw a girl stumble out. She looked pale, sickly. The girl teetered on her feet and looked like she was about to fall over. 

The stranger had braced herself against the wall and was breathing heavily. Trini knew there was something seriously wrong with the girl, but she couldn’t bring her legs to move. The pale girl held her stomach and dropped to her knees, dry heaving. Trini had barely moved a muscle before the girl’s head snapped up and locked eyes with her. The stranger’s eyes had a glassy look to them, and despite the weakness in her, she was bringing herself to stand. Trini sucked in a deep breath and hid behind the wall again. She steeled herself and decided that she had to help her. If she didn’t, who would? It might be too late by then. Against her reclusive nature, she stepped out from her hiding spot. But the girl had disappeared, and was nowhere to be found.

\-------------------------------

She had shaken off the odd encounter as the school day dragged on. Nothing terribly new. The students either ignored her or made half assed attempts to engage in small talk with her. She just wanted to scrape by and get the day over with. A tall, asian boy was being particularly persistent at lunch, however. He smacked his tray down and plopped down on the bench next to her.

“Hey there.” He said in a suave voice.” Name’s Zack. You’re new here aren’t you?”

“Gee, how’d you know?” She said unenthusiastically, refusing to make contact with him as she twirled her fork around her...surprisingly crunchy? Spaghetti. 

“Cause I’ve never seen you around, and I know pretty much everybody.” Zack said, apparently not picking up on her sarcasm. 

She played the silent card.

“I mean, I’m not always here, but I know all the drama and all the people here. And Im sure as hell that if I had seen you before, I would’ve remembered such a cute girl.”

She didn’t have to look at the boy to know that he was smirking. Her own mouth twisted in disgust. Oh god, he was such a douche.

“Food sucks, doesn’t it? Do you wanna ditch and-”

Trini held up her fork and glared at him. “Don’t even try it, homeboy. I’m not interested.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” The boy apologized, then took a bite of his burger. It wasn’t at all what Trini had expected.

“Wait, what?”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I do think you’re cute, but I’ve been told I come on too strong. “

“That’s...it?”

“Dude yeah.” Zack said, his demeanor changing. He chuckled.  “If you’re not interested, that’s fine. I mean, it’s _weird_ cause I’m so lovable, buuuut…”

Trini lowered her fork and hummed. Okay, maybe he wasn’t so bad.

“So, I’m Zack, what’s your name?”

“...Trini.” She mumbled. Damn it, this better not be going where she thinks it’s going.

“Nice to meet you, DeeDee.” Okay, maybe that was her fault.”I am absolutely honored to be your first friend here.” God fucking damn it.

“Look, we’re not friends, we just met.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be, right? Us lone wolves gotta stick together!”

Trini sat up straight and opened her eyes wide at the boy. “Wait you’re a-”

“Well I wouldn’t say _loner_...I have other friends, and I know people, but I don’t really come to school often. Thought you looked like the same type.”

Trini relaxed and rubbed the back of her neck. She almost outed herself to a human on her first day of relocation. She could only imagine the catastrophe that could’ve happened just now. She vowed to be more careful. She was about to change the subject when she noticed a figure across the room. It was the girl from before, but she looked like a completely different person. Her short black hair had a healthy sheen to it, and her complexion was much more flush and lively. She was laughing with a group of girls in cheer uniforms, the raspy breathing gone. In fact, there seemed to be nothing abnormal about the girl at all. It terrified Trini. Is it really the same girl? Maybe she made a mistake. But when the girl turned her head and locked eyes with Trini, there was no mistaking that look. That glassy look that wasn’t there when she looked at the other girls. 

Zack had followed her gaze.”That’s Kimberly Hart. She’s kind of famous around here. Hey, Hey, you okay?” 

Trini ignored him, because now she was certain.It was the same girl, and now there was a link connecting them that Trini didn’t understand.


	2. For Thou Shalt Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim

Kim’s hand burst through the thick mud and clawed at the surface. She pulled herself out of the ground with much effort and gasped into the misty morning. Her hair was a matted mess with clumps of dirt and various debris clinging to it. Her nails were splintered and cracked, signs of a struggle buried under them. She collapsed onto the ground and squinted at the sun barely poking out from behind the clouds. She would have to hurry. She forced herself to stand. She fell a couple times but ultimately brought herself to her feet. Her mouth was dry and the thirst was so thick on her tongue that it hurt to swallow. She had been starving for days, and the haze was beginning to set in. The world to her was bright, warm hues in her vision. She trudged through the mud, breathing heavily, and trying her best to stay upright on her own. 

God, was she starving. Her stay underground had sapped her energy, just as they had planned. She had no idea where she was. The night she was buried, she had been bound and blindfolded. Apart from visuals, she remembered the night clearly.

\--------------------------------------------------

Rough hands led her through the wilds. They cursed at her, shoved her, batted her around like a punching bag. Yet she tried her best to fight them off. They only removed the blindfold when they reached the destination. She saw it, then. The bare iron casket that glowed with a blue aura. She knew what would happen, but it happened too quick. The leader pushed her into the hole and towered over with the rest of the guards. 

“We apologize, mistress Kimberly,” he had said in false sympathy,”but your crimes against the order must have punishments, even for a princess such as yourself. Be grateful, you were let off with a kind punishment.” 

“My parents won’t stand for this!” She yelled.

“Oh, mistress Kimberly...your parents don’t have a choice.”

And with that, the lid was sealed shut, and she was buried alive.

For five days and five nights, Kim was shut away deep underground. She tried all she could to break out, but the magic encasing her was too strong. Over time, her power was drained, and she could barely keep her eyes open. The magic enhanced her thirst, and she felt like a fledgling, so weak, and so _hungry_...Her royal blood had done its part in keeping her haze at bay, but part of her knew the worse was yet to come. She nearly went mad. Was it also the magic? Or was she just that pathetic? Nevertheless, she thought she would die-if she could. 

On the last day, Kim opened her eyes to the blue aura fading around her. Now’s her chance. She began attacking the iron casing with all she had. Her magic hadn’t returned, but her superior strength was still hanging on. It was hours before she finally broke through the metal. She cried out with relief and tore her way through the opening. She had no idea what time it was, where she was, or if she could find her way home, but nevertheless, she clawed her way to the surface, and tasted freedom.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was starting to get dizzy, and the pain in her abdomen was getting too much to handle. She was tired, she was angry, and she wanted to feed. Ah, but there was something she recognized. She saw the ugly grey building through the trees and headed to Angel Grove High, where she was a princess by another standard. She was home, or, close to it. It was still early for school to be in session, she judged, so she had hoped to make it home without any hitch. Then the haze hit full swing.

All she saw was heated orange, and her senses were all over. The pain inside her doubled and she cried out in pain. Her legs shook underneath her, but she could smell something so sweet...a little musky, but otherwise very, very sweet...She made her way past the locker room section of the building, struggling to keep herself upright. She was so close, she could smell it! The weakness was too much for her, though, and she collapsed to the floor. Panting and groaning, Kim was paralyzed with pain. A light punishment, huh? Bullshit. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and she looked up to see the observer, a small girl with pouty lips who looked confused and even a little scared. Kimberly couldn’t blame her. And if she wasn’t in the haze, maybe she would think the girl was cute. 

But she was in the haze, and she could hear the blood rushing through the girl’s veins, could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She saw the heat radiating from her, and she wanted it. She wanted it all- wanted to sink her teeth into the girl’s neck and completely drain her dry. Before she knew it, she was standing and making her way over. But the still-sane Kimberly told her that a corpse on campus was a no go, and she wouldn’t be strong enough to hide a body. By a miracle, she found the strength, and the will, to displace herself. 

“Kimberly!” Her father cried and rushed to her side. She was home. “Kimberly are you alright?” 

Still dazed, she fell into his arms, eyelids heavy.

“Sigmund!” Her father cried to one of the servants,” bring the cattle! “

The servant hurried off and returned with a woman with dead eyes, one of the many humans turned into mindless zombies for quick feeding. It was not ordinary for a royal member to feed off the cattle, but this was a desperate situation, and King Hart knew his daughter’s health required it. 

The blood of the cattle wasn’t nearly as sweet. It was almost...flavorless. However, Kim still found herself latching onto the woman’s neck and devouring all that she could. They would need a new sheep, but all that mattered was that Kim was fed. The woman didn’t move an inch during the feeding, didn’t struggle, and the predator in Kim found it to be dissatisfying. She let go of her prey and watched the lifeless form fall to the floor. A servant carted it away. Kim wiped away the blood dripping down her chin and licked the remainder off her thumb. She could already feel the effects of the feed on her body, and she was relieved to feel her strength returning. 

The servants had arranged a bath for her, and by the end of the soak, Kim felt rejuvenated. She dressed for the day, and when she opened the door to exit her chambers, she ran into the family butler.

“Mistress Kimberly...Your parents request council with you. They have a message from the Highblood.”

Kim’s eyes widened and she tossed her hair towel to the floor. A message from the Highblood was to be answered immediately. And if one received a message, the situation could only be serious. She entered the council chambers and found her parents waiting for her.

“Kim, dear…” Her mother trailed. She extended a letter to Kim, the blood red wax symbol of the Highblood stamped on front.

Kim took hold of the letter and found it was addressed to her specifically. She glanced up at her parents and they only nodded. It was an assignment, and an important one.

\------------------------------------------

She arrived to school midday, and put on the mask of head bitch cheerleader. 

“Oh my god, Kim, where the hell were you?! You missed like a week of school!” A blonde had asked.

“Yeah are you okay?” The worry in their voices annoyed her. They had no idea. Never would.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. My parents just dragged me out for brief family vacation. They called the school.” She lied.

“See, I told you the rumor was true!” The blonde said, playfully shoving her friend.

“Well _one_ rumor was true.”

Kim laughed with them, played the part, and played it well. But her assignment was still on her mind. She once again felt a pair of eyes on her, and she caught wind of _that scent_. So sweet and intoxicating...it made her mouth water, and she wanted to get just a little taste. The haze was over and sated, but it felt like it was coming on again for no reason. She turned her head and met the eyes of the girl from this morning. Her wide brown eyes still had that look of confusion and fear..and it excited her.

 

_Dear Miss Hart,_

_I hope your rest has made you realize your place in the Order. You have made too many mistakes, my little one, but I assure you...all can be forgiven. I have a personal task for you, Miss Hart, and it is imperative that you are the one to complete it. By now my men have rooted out most of the abominations in their vicinity...but there is a certain mutt that needs to be leashed. We lost their trace a few years ago, but sources tell me they’ve arrived in your dominion. I want you to find the Blood of the Sun and bring them to me **alive**. Do it however you must, but let absolutely no one know of your duty, not even your family. Do this, and all will be forgiven, and more._

_R. Repulsa_


	3. A Face to Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter I think? But it leads into something more exciting for the next chapter! Please leave feedback and what you look forward to see in the story. What do you think will happen? I love reading your comments~!

Trini felt the urge to run, but Kim was already on her way over. Surely she wouldn’t cause a scene in the cafeteria? What would she even do? Kim sauntered over, a smile on her face. She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward.

“Hi, I’m Kim. It’s nice to see a fresh face in school.” She greeted, tucking her wild waves behind her ear.

“Y-yeah..”was all Trini could get out, still unsure of the girl and her intentions. Zack just sat there, watching, a look of excitement on his face, his mouth forming a near perfect “o”.

There was a darkness hidden behind Kim’s eyes that put Trini on guard. She straightened her back and did her best to look less intimidated. This seemed to amuse Kimberly, since the corner of her mouth twisted up into a wry smirk. 

“Where you from?”

“Out of town.”

“I get that, but where?”

“I didn’t know I owed you a background check, _Kimothy_.”

Zack let out a howl of laughter, then covered his mouth when Kim shot him a glare. “Kimothy.” he repeated under his breath giddly.

“No, I guess you don’t. But I wasn’t asking for one. And it’s Kimberly.”

“I’ll call you what I want.” Trini retorted smugly.

Kim let out a low hum. “Then call me sometime.”

Before Trini could process the situation, Kim was writing a string of digits on the palm of Trini’s hand and signed it in her full name, a heart trailing off the ‘y’ .

“I’ll catch you later-what’s your name?”

“Her name is DeeDee.” Zack answered for her.

“No, no that’s not my-”

“DeeDee..” Kim chewed on the name. “Doesn’t fit. Anyways, I look forward to seeing you around.” She gave a little wave with her fingers and walked away.

“Dude...I think Kimothy Hart was hitting on you!” Zack said enthusiastically.

“Her name’s Kimberly.” Trini found herself correcting. 

“Nah, too late. I’m totally gonna call her that now.”

She slumped back in her seat, letting out a sigh of exasperation. There was so much about Kim, in the short moments she’s interacted with her, that unsettled Trini and confused her to no end. But even so, she felt a pull of attraction to the girl. What kind of attraction that was, she had no idea.

\---------------------------------------

Trini flung her bag against the base of the base of stone that formed one of the great mountains. The warm light from the setting sun filtered in, and she held her hand up to the tangerine sky, spreading her fingers so that the sun shone through the spaces. She watched the sun fall below the tree line and she exhaled deeply, closed her eyes and swayed a little as the night washed over her. She needed the change, could feel it starting in her bones. She tossed her flannel to the ground and removed the rest of her clothing until she was standing in her underwear. 

The cool wind of night licked her skin and she listened keenly to the soothing sounds of the forest. The change started in her abdomen, as always. The sickeningly sweet crunch of her spine as it realigned itself into that of a canine’s. She grunted at the brief pain as she dropped to her knees. It had been awhile since her last willful shift, and the growing pains would be something she would have to take in stride. Her fingers dug into the dirt as the rest of her body followed the change. It was over in a second, but it would always feel much longer. There was a wave of relief as her bones settled into place. She peered into the dark with sharpened senses, and she was happy, feeling safe in her own skin. She took off into the night and let the wind run through her fur. She was free and uninhibited, wild and bold. She was herself. 

But with her freedom, also brought the sadness. What good was it to be free the way she was if there was no one else to share that freedom with? Not even her family would be as she was. Well, maybe her brothers, but they wouldn’t be able to keep up with her, not yet anyways. She longed to run alongside someone, play as a child would, without a care in the world and the comfort of a friend by her side. Ah, she was really being sappy now, wasn’t she? There was no point in wishing for anything. After all, a star is just a sun that’s far away, and what use was wishing to something that the mere existence of threatened to reveal everything you were.

Trini stopped at a small lake and stooped down to drink from the fresh waters. She looked at herself in the mirrored pool silently. Yes, she recognized herself here. There was no doubt about it. As for the being she saw in the hanging glass, well...she was still in a conflict over that one. She pivoted around at the sound of a twig snapping. She put herself into a fighting stance and watched the bars of wood for any sign of movement. There was nothing out there. She idled after the signs were clear and snorted, cursing herself for being so jumpy. A figure stepped out from the dark. In an instant, Trini was on them, pinning their shoulders to the ground with her powerful forelegs and snarling in their face.

“Whoa, whoa, I’m not here to hurt you! I swear, I’m not up to anything!” came the stuttering reply.

The way the intruder worded his defense seemed odd to Trini. He knew who she was- _what_ she was. But he was no wolf.

“Um, my name is Billy Cranston, and I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, hands opening and closing nervously. “I mean, I know it seems otherwise and given my family history I-”

She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

“Sorry. My name is William Cranston, and I’m a hunter.”


	4. Friends And Allies

Trini barked at the hunter, baring her teeth menacingly. The boy squinted his eyes shut, turning his face away.

“I get it! All historical data has shown a negative correlation between hunters and werewolves but even with this anomaly, I understand that it’s hard for you to believe…!”

Gosh, he really could talk, couldn’t he? For some reason, despite all her instincts telling her otherwise...she did believe him. He wasn’t out to hurt her, but that didn’t mean there weren’t others out there who wouldn’t either. Still, she let the boy up. He brushed himself off and straightened his collar. He was wearing a thick coat that reached his knees, a thin plaid pattern collared shirt, jeans and hiking boots. He did look like a hunter...albeit slightly nerdy. She kept herself on alert even after the boy stood. He reached into the satchel hanging off his shoulders and Trini growled in warning.

“No no, it’s nothing bad, look!” He pulled out a stack of cream colored papers-documents maybe? Notes? “We knew there was something off in our systems, but no one could place what it was. But I did!” The boy said enthusiastically, shuffling through the pages.  
Trini watched him attentively.

“There haven’t been any supernatural spikes in _years_! Well, it’s not really a spike, more like a little bump, but-here.” He extended a print out of a graph. Indeed, there was a tiny bump in the timeline. Trini looked up at the friendly hunter quizzically.

“So I did some digging, cross referenced all the home sales in the area; apartments, condos, houses...And since it’s such a small town, not many people are itchin’ to move here. I first looked for real big families, but there had only been new residences of small families of one or two. Except for yours. “ He shuffled through more papers.

Nothing was making sense. If it was this easy, how come none of the other hunters had figured it out? Maybe it was some sort of plot. Agh, but there it was again. Something about the boy’s tone of voice and the way he moved so animatedly that made her think he couldn’t possibly be up to anything malicious.

“So what do you want?” Trini asked, shifted now into her human form.

“Well, I-” Billy blushed and covered his eyes.”You’re naked.” Well that was only half true.

“Not really my fault. If you’re gonna be here, I’m going to let you know what’s on my mind.” She sighed.

“Sorry, I kind of forgot that werewolves have to remove their clothing or else-”

“Billy,right? Look, you seem...nice...but I’m way too fucking confused and pent up to address my state of undress.”

“You’re right, You’re right.” He uncovered his eyes but made an effort to show Trini that he was only looking at her face. She found it a little humorous. “Anyways...I want to help you.”

Trini raised her eyebrows at the hunter.

“See my dad and I, we were born into this. But he never liked it, thought it was wrong. He disagreed with the rest of the hunters and argued that there hadn’t been an attack on any humans in decades. He knew that they were more scared of-”

“I’m not scared.” Trini said defensively. 

“I wasn’t implying that you were scared! _I_ was scared that you were going to kill me.” Trini chuckled at that, and Billy just looked at her in confusion.

“So your dad…”

“He tried to get the hunters to disband. I thought he was going to...that he was close...but then he died.”

Trini’s expression softened, and she lowered her voice. “I’m sorry.”

Billy shook his head.”My dad was my hero. He taught me a bunch of stuff and one of which was that werewolves, all you guys, they deserve to live in peace, without fear. I’m only here still because I wanted to keep tabs on the hunters and get any useful information in case any werewolves showed up-which you did! They also kind of need me since I was the only one who helped my dad build the current system they’re using and I’m the only one who knows how to use it.”

Trini hummed to herself in thought and folded her arms across her chest.

“Are you cold? Here.” Billy shouldered off his coat and handed it to her.

She wasn’t really cold at all, her warm blood helped with that, but it was a sweet gesture, she thought, and she supposes she really should cover up. She thanked billy and put on the coat, zipping it up. It was made of a thick material which completely enveloped her and covered the tops of her feet. She saw Billy smile.

“Don’t you dare laugh.” she warned.

“I don’t mean anything wrong by you, I just didn’t think of the size difference and you look cute!”  
“I could still kick your ass.”

“Oh I know, I know I’ve seen it. You don’t have to remind me.”

Trini shoved her hands in her pockets. “So what does this all mean?”

“Um..I guess it means talking about your height makes you angry..?” The boy answered, a hint of worry in his voice.

“No, Billy..” Trini said gently,” about you being a hunter and wanting to ‘help me’ “.

Billy nodded and put away his papers. “Then it means that I’m gonna do my best to protect you and your family. I promise.”

Trini could handle that. She was developing a fondness for the boy, and though unspoken, she wanted to protect him too. “Thanks, Billy.” She removed a hand from her pocket and held it out for him to shake.

The hunter stared at her hand and then looked at Trini’s face. “Do I have to?”

“No.” Trini shrugged, and sheathed her hand. “You don’t have to.”

Billy seemed grateful for that. “I should get going. I’ll see you around. Oh, but when I see you next, could you wash that coat before returning it, please..?”

Trini laughed a little.” You got it, man. Oh wait, how will I find you?”

“We go to school together!”

How convenient.

\----------------------------------------------

Trini stared at the palm of her hand, the black pen smudged beyond recognition. She told herself she wasn’t going to call. After all, why would she? She desperately needed a shower after the long day she had. Billy’s coat was tumbling through the dryer, and Trini considered herself lucky that no one saw her come home with it. She turned on the shower and stepped in, pressing her head against the tile and letting the hot water hit her back.

She closed her eyes, tried to zen out and just relax, but her mind kept flashing to that strange girl-to Kimberly. She thought of the intensity of Kim’s dark eyes that she had only now realized were near black. That girl in the cafeteria was so full of confidence, so sure of herself. She had walked with purpose and an air of superiority. It made no sense to Trini that she would make an effort to contact her. Maybe she wanted to talk about that morning? Did she even remember it? Maybe she had some sort of Jekyll/Hyde thing going on. She mentally shook her head at herself and tried to place her mind away from the girl in vain. She imagined Kim’s cool gaze, the way her lips parted when she looked at Trini like she _wanted_ her. Trini found her hand drifting south and stopped herself before anything had started. Now was not the time for such things. There were much more important things to think about. She couldn’t waste her time on baseless desires.

She dried off after her shower and got ready for bed. She remembered Billy’s coat and discreetly made her way to the dryer. She put the coat on a hanger, neatly placed it in a black trash bag and hoped Billy wouldn’t mind. She couldn’t risk her parents seeing it, and she didn’t want it to get crumpled at the bottom of her book bag. After hanging it up in her closet, she sat on her bed and combed through her hair. She had also decided not to tell her parents about all the crazy events that happened in what seemed like only a couple hours. She knew that if she did, her parents would pack them up again, and as much as it would probably be for the best, Trini really couldn’t handle another move. Trini looked out the window, at the silver moon hanging in the sky, and hoped that everything would end up alright. She could trust the moon.

\----------------------------------

Kim scoured through the castle archives in search of anything that had any useful information. She had never heard of the Blood of the Some or whatever it was she was supposed to find. A thick wall of books littered her workspace and she flipped through the texts, growing frustrated at her lack of success. She groaned and swiped a useless book off the table and dug her fingers into the hair at the base of her scalp. 

“Kim?” Her name was called along with the rapping on an oak surface.

Kim looked up and smiled relievedly at her best friend. “Ugh, Jason, thank god.”

Jason Scott had been with Kim since their early childhood, and was her best and only real friend that she had. He was the son of a vampiric aristocrat who had been one of her father’s most loyal and trusted advisors. In much the same way, Jason was like that for Kim. She trusted Jason immensely and could be her true self around him. But even so, no matter how she wanted to, she couldn’t tell him about her mission, or that it was from the Highblood herself.

“I heard what happened. I’m glad to see you’re doing better.” He said, leaning against the doorframe.

Kim shrugged as if it were nothing.” Of course I’m fine. I am the princess after all. Oh, you can come in by the way.”

Jason grinned and entered the room. “You know I _really_ hate that..”  
Kim chuckled and agreed with him. “Yeah, you’d think with how way back we go the castle would recognize you as family.”

“Eh, like I’d want to be _your_ brother.” He teased.

“Oh come on, you’d get to be a princess, too!” They both laughed.

“So, what are you doing down here?” Jason asked, taking a seat across from Kim.

“Nothing. Just a school project.”

Jason furrowed his brows then raised one incredulously. “In the sacred Hart family castle archives…?”

She only gave Jason a look that he understood as not to ask further. “Alright, then.” He forfeited. “Anything happen at school?”

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course not, not that it matters.” She pondered over her thoughts for a second before adding, “Actually...there was this girl…”

Jason sat up straight and folded his arms over the table.”A girl..? Like, cattle, right?”

“No, I don’t- I don’t really know. She’s human, for sure, but I..she smelled so _good_..”Kim admitted.

“So..you wanted to feed off her?” 

“No-yes-maybe? Probably?” Kim told him, unsure of what it was herself.

“Kim, I don’t understand.”

“Me neither.” She slumped in her seat. “When I got out..I saw her. She was the only one there, and she saw me when I was in the haze.”

“She saw you?!” Jason exclaimed in shock. “And you didn’t...You know?”

“I couldn’t. We were on school grounds and I was too weak. “

“But you wouldn’t have been if you had fed off her.”

Kim examined the situation in her head. Jason was right, she could have handled the situation if she would have just let the haze take control...why didn’t she, then?

“I don’t know why I didn’t, Jase. I wanted to. God, I wanted to. Her blood smelled so good..”

“Because you were in the haze.” Jason offered.

Kim shifted uncomfortably. “That’s the thing, Jase..when I saw her later in the cafeteria, I just… _knew_ she was there. I felt her looking at me and I could smell her, even without the haze. I was feeling completely fine but…! Agh, I couldn’t stop myself.”

Jason stood up from his seat. He looked absolutely dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open like he had just been staked. “You FED off her in the cafeteria!?”

“No.” KIm said with a groan and she hung her head, burying her hands in her hair. "I gave her my phone number."

Jason let out an annoyed sigh and he sat back down. “Kim if you want to play with your food-”

“I’m not ‘playing with my food’, Jason.” She interrupted with a mock. “Look, I don’t know what it is I want. “

“Well you better figure it out..You know we’re not allowed to keep pets.”

“I know, Jason.”

Jason’s expression melted into one of compassion. “I know you’ve got a lot going on for you right now." He said, giving her head a light pet. "If you ever need anything, you know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you, Jase..” She leaned her head into his hand a little, then the cold of his hands was away and she watched him stand.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later, Kim.”

“See you.” Jason walked to the door and only paused when he heard call his name. “Really, thank you.”

“Of course.” Jason smiled back at her, then he disappeared into the halls.

Kim stared at the table, eyelids closed halfway. What did she want, exactly? She had a job to do, she knew that, but she also knew that she had to pursue this girl, no matter the reason.  
“DeeDee…” she whispered to herself softly, the thirst building in her throat. “....Nope, still doesn’t sound right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gang is all introduced! They're also important to the story, so you'll see the sweet bois more. Please leave a kudo if you like where the story is heading, and drop a comment telling me what you think and what you hope to see! Thank you for reading!


	5. Moonstruck

Trini had been looking for Billy in the early morning, but she had no luck in finding him. With about ten minutes before first period started, Trini decided to bide her time at the near empty football field. She made her way to the top of the bleachers and sat down, slipping her headphones over her ears and letting the heavy metal take over. She let the music course through her and take her to a peaceful zone-for about thirty seconds. A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. She lifted a speaker up and sighed. 

“Zack, it’s too early for me to listen to whatever it is you have to say.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not Zack.” came the feminine reply.

Trini jumped and scooted herself away from Kim. She let the headphones fall around her neck. Kim mentally cursed the device from obscuring her view. “I’m sorry, did I scare you, DeeDee?”

“Oh you have no fucking idea..” she whispered under her breath. Kim heard it, though, and she let a barely visible grin grace her lips. “It’s Trini.” Trini said more audibly.

“Trini…” Kim licked her bottom lip as she thought over the name. “Yes, that fits way better.”

“Glad you think so.” Trini replied sarcastically. She was about to put on her headphones once more before the question was formed on her lips. “What do you want from me?”

“What do you mean?” Kim asked, head tilting to the side which...damn it, it was actually really cute. But Trini couldn’t let that distract her.

She paused the music and peered up at the taller girl. “I don’t know what you want with me..and I don’t think it’s a good idea that I asked, but you and I both know that something’s up. Don’t tell me you don’t remember yesterday.”

Kim’s mouth twisted up into a frighteningly ‘innocent’ smile. Before Trini could make a move, Kim had knelt down on the bleachers and had rested her hands on Trini’s shoulders. She was so close and she could smell that intoxicating scent on Trini. She hovered her lips close to the shell of Trini’s ear and whispered softly. “I agree completely...but at the moment I’m not so sure what I want either..but I want to find out.” Kim let her lips brush against the skin under Trini’s ear. “Don’t you..?”

Trini’s face burned red and she whimpered slightly. There was a tension below her waist and she tried her best to not make it noticeable. She squinted her eyes shut and pushed Kim away from her. “Whatever it is you’re doing needs to stop because I can assure you I am _not_ the person you want to be messing with!” She stood up and gathered her things. She stomped down the bleachers and looked back to make sure Kim wasn’t following her. Needless to say, she missed first two periods.  
\----------------------------------

“What’s on your mind, Tiny?” Zack had asked her. She had ran into him as they were both trying to ditch. Trini didn’t exactly feel like being alone, so she let Zack tag along with her on her way up the mountains.

“I just have a lot going on right now.”

“Is someone bullying you? Cause I swear I’ll kick their ass.” Zack offered.

“Ugh, no, you sound like my mom.” 

Zack laughed. “Not even a week at school and you already have a ride or die.”

“Hmm. Do I though?”

“Of course! You and me, we’re already best friends.”

Trini rolled eyes and shook her head. She dropped her stuff and stood at the edge of the cliff, diving into her Tai Chi moves. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying to find inner peace. She lifted an eyelid and saw Zack trying to pull off the same balance pose as her. He wobbled and lurched forward. Trini launched her hand out and grabbed the boy by his shirt, stopping him from falling gracelessly over the edge. She threw him back just a little too hard and the tall boy rolled to safety.

“Dumbass, be more careful.”

“Careful is my middle name! My first name is Danger.”

“That literally makes no sense.”

“Doesn’t have to, I’m alive aren’t I?” Zack said. He sat up and rubbed his back. “Ouch, dude, you’re like, crazy strong..”

Trini exhaled through her nose. She really needed to get her werewolf strength under control. Although, it did come in handy this time. 

“By the way, did you ever call Kim?” Zack asked, standing up and making his way over, but this time a good deal away from the edge.

Trini grew uncomfortable and switched into the next pose. “What do you...know about her,exactly?”

“Kim? That’s an easy one. Straight A student, head cheerleader, smart as hell, hot as hell, family is stupid rich...she’s pretty much got it all.”

“That’s it?”

“I mean, sometimes she’s not here cause her family drags her out of town for vacations a lot...She really is sort of perfect. There are a lot of rumors about her though.”

That piqued Trini’s interest, though she tried not to show it. “Rumors,huh? Like what? “

“Usual stuff. She’s sleeping with one or more teachers, her dad’s really a drug dealer and that’s how he got his money, She once went down on a girl in the locker rooms.”

“Wait she did that?”

“It’s just a rumor, but who knows? She’s openly bi as hell.”

Trini only hummed. None of this told her anything, and she was starting to get antsy.

“So what about you, Dee?”

“First of all, it’s _Trini_. And second, what do you mean?”

“Okay, T. And I mean.. Are you into...guys..at all…? Or am I really just not your type?”

Zack could see how uncomfortable Trini was even though he was standing behind her. 

“I mean, uh, you don’t have to answer...but if you are...y’know...that’s cool with me.”

Trini stopped her Tai Chi and stood still, watching the grey clouds shift around. “I don’t know how to answer a lot of questions about myself, Zack. I couldn’t tell you anything important about me, even if I wanted to.” Zack was confused, but also carried a look of empathy on his face. “But yeah, I am…’yknow’.”

Zack came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Trini in a tight hug, resting his chin on her head.Trini didn’t know what it was, maybe it was because of the topic, or maybe it was because she hadn’t been hugged like this in a long time, but she felt the tears welling in her eyes and a choked sob got caught in her throat.

“I don’t need a hug, Zack.” She said through tears.

“I know, tiny T. But I do.”

“Well why do _you_ need a hug?”

“Because...I’m a cuddle monster..!!” He exclaimed, lifting Trini up and pulling her onto more open ground, spinning around with her in his arms. 

She squealed and hit his arms with her fists, but it didn’t stop her new friend at all. Tears of sorrow turned to tears to laughter as they spun around. Trini began to kick her legs like a kid on a carnival ride, and when Zack finally put her down, she stumbled around in dizziness, tripping over her bag and falling over. Zack’s laughter grew in volume, carrying through the mountain tops.

Kim, who was standing at the bottom of the cliff a few hundred yards away, looked up at the joyous scene above with her royally enhanced vision. She dropped her prey, ironically a game hunter, and huffed annoyedly. No way was she going to lose this girl to some human beanstalk. How could she? Okay, maybe she did come off as slightly...really creepy...yeah, it was time to try a different approach to things.

\-----------------------------------

“Jase, how do you get a girl to _not_ run away from you in terror?” Kim asked, sprawled out on her extravagant loveseat.

Jason looked up from his phone and tilted his head at her in slight annoyance. “Are you asking me as a vampire, or as a girl with a crush?”

“ _Both_?” 

Jason sighed and put his phone down. “Same girl?” A nod. “What did you do?”

“I..might’ve...slightly...confirmed I was kind of a vampire?” A loud groan from Jason. “Oh come on! She knows already, Jase! She saw me in my haze for crying out loud! And I didn’t actually _say_ anything specifically! I mean the fact that she A: saw me in my haze, B:freaked out when I leaned in by her neck and told her I didn’t know what I wanted from her but I wanted something and she _**didn’t**_ call the cops says something!”

“Yeah, it says you fucked up!” Jason groaned even louder and dragged his hands down his face.” Jesus, Kim, you can’t just _tell_ someone you’re a vampire!”

“I knowwwwww” Kim whined, and threw herself over him. “Please, Jase, just help meeee..and promise not to tell anyone!”

Jason grumbled to himself. “The things I do for you… fine. You want your pet, you have to make it clear that you don’t want to drink her blood.”

“But what if I want to?”

“Well you can’t!” Jason said, throwing his hands up in the air. “Look, you...like..this girl,right?” He inquired, browsing the words that best describe the situation.

“I think so? I just know I want to see her a lot and just looking at her drives me _crazy_ and whenever I see her with someone else I want to like, tear their limbs off?”

Jason shook his head, coming to the realization.“Oh my god, Kim...I can’t believe this…”

“What?”

“You’re moonstruck!” 

“Oh please, that’s not true. She’s just a human and this is a-oh my GOD I’m moonstruck.”

“I know!”

“I know!”

“ _I_ know!”

They both held each other’s faces and screamed at each other in revelation.

“Kim, you know what this means, right?”

“I’m totally whipped for a human…” 

Jason pressed his hands together and held them to his lips. He took a deep breath through his nose and calmly flicked his wrist down at his best friend.”No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim is...going through a lot too. A vampire princess AND queen of being a bi mess? she's got so much to deal with, guys.
> 
> Also, being 'moonstruck' is pretty much the vampire equivalent for imprinting. Like imprinting, no one can lay a finger on the subject, if a vampire becomes moonstruck for a human, only under certain requirements are you allowed to turn that person. Royalty gets away with this and are mainly the only ones respected when it comes to being moonstruck. But... werewolf-vampire moonstruck relations...? 
> 
> Let's just say no one's really been able to find out


	6. Thirst

Trini handed Billy his coat after school, when there was no one around.

“Oh wow! Thank you Trini! I really appreciate it.” Billy had told her.

“It’s nothing. You’re sort of helping me out now I guess so it’s the least I could do.” she shrugged.

Billy was grateful still, and smiled big to show it. “Oh, by the way, Here is my contact information.” He said, extending a formal contact card. “This isn’t my hunter member phone number, ‘cause they can track all my calls through it. This number is for my personal cell that they don’t know about. I’ll call you if anything important comes up.”

“Wait, I didn’t give you my number.”

“Oh I already found it.”

Trini had a bit of uneasiness inside the pit of her stomach. If it was this easy to find her and her family’s information, then who knows who could get a hold of it? Or maybe Billy was just that good. “Right…” was all she could say.

Billy seemed not to notice her discomfort. “Or you can call me if you need anything. I’ll always answer. Or maybe if you ever just want to talk too, that’s fine with me. Of course, that is if you ever want to. Because that’s okay.”

Trini stopped him from repeating himself further.” I will. Thank you, Billy.” She meant it. If some crazy shit was going to happen, she wouldn’t reject someone she trusts who knows what they’re doing to help her and her family. She thinks that maybe, even with all the danger they could be in, that they would end up being somewhat close.

Billy clapped his hands happily. “So, do you have any questions for me at all?”

“Yeah, actually.” She might as well start with the craziest thing of all. “What do you know about Kimberly Hart?”

“Kimberly Hart? Kimberly Hart…” Billy tapped his foot against the hard ground and touched his knuckles to his lips in thought. “Yes, she is definitely an interesting person.”

“So you know anything?”

“Other than what everybody else knows? No. Though, I do have to admit, I’ve had some suspicions in the past, but I haven’t been able to get close to her.”

“So you know she’s weird.”

“Well I don’t know if I would say that. People call me weird but I can’t help being the way I am. I don’t think I’m weird. People did use to call me Billy “Cramston” as in-”

“Billy.” Trini said gently.

“Sorry. But no, I don’t really know anything about Kimberly. I can do some digging if you’d like. Do you think she’s dangerous?”

Dangerous? Trini didn’t know. Yes, she could admit to herself that the girl scared her-in more ways than one-but did she think Kim would try to hurt her or her family? There was always that possibility. “I don’t know, Billy. ...But I think I can handle it.”

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be a problem.”

Trini shook her head. “I think I’m just being paranoid. It’s probably nothing.”

“Alright, if you say so…”

“I appreciate it though, Billy. I really do.”

Billy smiled brightly at her. Yes, she would protect this boy too. 

\--------------------------------------

Trini was at her usual spot, practicing some new moves in the dimming afternoon. She was getting ready for the change, limbering herself to ease into her beastial form. She brought down her arms from above her head and moved them fluidly into the next position. She could feel a presence coming up behind her, and she felt her spine shiver. The footsteps got closer and feeling cornered, she quickly turned and shoved the base of her palm up into the intruder’s nose, followed by a quick step forward and a swift kick into the side of their abdomen, with a last punch square into their face. 

The movements happened all too fast and Kim found herself knocked to the ground. “Agh, fuck!” She yelled, holding her nose. “Oh my god, I think it’s broken."

“Kim?” Trini said in disbelief, remaining in a fighting stance.

“Uh, yeah!” She said, standing and still holding her nose. “Damn, where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“Big family.” Trini shrugged, fists still raised. “That’s what you get for stalking me.”

“I wasn’t stalking-okay, maybe a little. But I had to find you.” Kim admitted.

“Oh yeah? And for what?” She scoffed.

Kim let go of her nose and Trini’s eyes widened at the sight of her nose readjusting and healing on it’s own. “You’re right, I do remember. There’s no use hiding it. Not from you, and not from myself.” Night was on the rise, shrouding the cliffs in darkness. Kim parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over her fangs, the glow from the moon glinting off them and catching the light in her eyes, which rapidly changed that shade near black. She wasn’t expecting another punch to the face.

“Oh hell no!” Trini said, maneuvering away from the girl. 

“Ow! Trini!”

“Nope, not fuckin happening!”

Kim saw the girl running and gave chase. How was this human so fast?! Kim groaned and tapped into her speed. No one would ever be able to match that. But, the girl _almost_ did. Maybe Kim wasn’t thinking straight. There was no way. She nevertheless caught up to Trini in a matter of seconds, grabbing the smaller girl and pinning her against the mountain face. “I’m not going to hurt you!” She exclaimed.

Trini looked up at the vampire, panting and trying to catch her breath between words. “Says the...vampire who..has me pinned against a wall.” She retorted, nostrils flaring.

She did have a point. And the way the girl’s racing heartbeat resounded in her ears wasn’t helping. Her eyes drifted to the girl’s neck, whose muscles were straining underneath. That _**really**_ wasn’t helping. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying her best to steel herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the small girl. “I don’t. I just want to talk.”

“Yeah, great talk.” came the sarcasm.

“It’s the truth. I’m gonna let you go, but you have to promise not to run.”

“Fine.” 

Kim let her go slowly, and Trini immediately took off again. Kim was quicker this time and had pinned her again before she was too far out of her grasp. “You promised!”

“And I _lied_.” She said, baring her own teeth.

“Ugh. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I won’t!”

“Pussy.” 

Kim’s jaw dropped in disbelief and mild offense. Trini smirked.

“You...why did it have to be you?”

Trini’s smirk fell. “What are you talking about?”

Kim let Trini go, but this time she didn’t run. “I guess...the easiest way to explain this would be...I don’t want to kill you, I know that for sure. “

“Gee thanks.”

Kim ignored her. “Look, I know  you knew what I was from the beginning.”

“I didn’t. I knew something was wrong with you, but I didn’t know you were a vampire.” Trini added under her breath; “I should have..”

Kim nodded. “I’m usually more careful, but you just caught me at a bad time. I smelled you and it.. kinda drove me crazy?”

Trini raised her brows and folded her arms across her chest. “Good to know.”

“I was starving, okay? What would you have wanted me to do? Walk up and say ‘Hey, can I get a sip of your blood, I’m dying’?”

“Well that would have been a better introduction.”

Kim rolled her eyes. “I’m making such an effort here..”

“Oh poor princess…!” Trini said in her baby voice. “I know it’s so hard for you to _not_ kill me!” 

“It’s not like that!”

Trini lifted her chin up and exposed her neck to the vampire. “Come and get it, princess. You’ve really proven yourself, here’s a reward. Come on.”  
Kim pinched the bridge of her nose and bowed her head. “Can you not? I really am trying my best. I just...want to be friends.”

Trini lowered her chin and stood silent for a minute. “Why?” Finally came the answer.

Kim looked up at her, then averted her eyes, hugging herself with one arm and shifting her weight. A pinkness rose to her cheeks that Trini didn’t think was possible. In that moment, she really did look like a normal girl.

“I...I can’t really get into that. Just...there’s just something about you.”

Trini felt her heart rate pick up, and could swear it would jump into her throat. She wondered if Kim noticed. She probably did. She opened her mouth to speak, but there were no words on her tongue. What was with her all of a sudden? It was as if the girl had rendered her speechless by some magic. She looked away as well and there was a deep silence drifting in the air between them.

Kim snuck a peek at the girl across from her and thought that in the thin curtain of light, the girl was blushing.

“If you want to be my friend…”Trini started,” you have to prove it. And I mean really prove it.”

“How?” Kim jumped in, demeanor shifting into one of determination.

Trini’s changed too. She stood up straight and put a hand on her hip. She scrutinized the girl with her eyes. “You’re gonna make some diet changes. “

“Wait what-”

“That means no feeding off people. No hunting them, no drinking their blood. And if you ever try to move an inch close to my neck, I will break you.”

Kim groaned and was about to protest, but then she looked at the girl’s round cheeks and angry eyes and...she just couldn’t say no. “Fine. This is so humiliating…”

Trini smirked to herself. “Good girl.” She started making her way down the trail. She stopped and turned her head to look back at Kim.“Oh, and stop following me.” Then she continued on her way. The change would have to wait another night.

Kim waited until Trini was out of sight to celebrate. She spun around on her toes and laughed into the night giddly. She couldn’t believe she was going to take orders from a human, but the happiness that filled her chest for the first time in her long life seemed worth it to her. If she could feel like this forever, she would do anything for that human. She’d do anything for Trini.


	7. Hot and Cold

Trini entered through the front door. The lights flickered on and Trini was caught under a spotlight. 

“Trinity Marie Guadalupe Gomez, where have you been. Do you have any idea how late it is?”

Trini’s face slipped into her usual look of disinterest and aggravation whenever she was around her mother. “It’s ten thirty. It’s not even late.”

“It certainly is! What would our neighbors think if they saw my daughter skulking around this late into the night?” 

Trini scrunched up her lip and threw her palm upwards in confusion. “What does that even matter? More kids are out later than I am- human kids! In case you haven’t noticed, mom, I’m a werewolf, staying out at night is kinda our thing?” Her mother went to interrupt her, but she wouldn’t allow it. “I know you have some weird obsession with humans, but I’m a werewolf, Juan and Diego are werewolves, dad’s a werewolf, and _you’re_ a werewolf! So stop trying to pretend you’re not.” She pushed past her mother, bumping shoulders and stomping up the stairs.

“Trinity! Trinity Marie! Get back down here this instant!” 

All her mother received was a door slam, similar to how much of their conversations ended these days. Trini once again slipped on her headphones and blasted the heavy metal into her eardrums. She needed to drown out her mother’s voice, as well as her own thoughts. Unfortunately, that little voice inside her mind tended to be the loudest voice she could hear.

 _She’s keeping you on a tight leash, you know._ Her inner voice said. _She’s worried you’ll do something that doesn’t fit into her world. She thinks you’re a disappointment. You trapped her into the life she has now. You know that, don’t you? You always knew._

Trini’s eyes were blurred with tears and she pressed the speakers harder to her ears.

_If it weren’t for you, maybe your mom would be happy. She didn’t even want you. I’m surprised she didn’t try to have you smothered when you were born-when she saw what you looked like, saw what was wrong with you.. You don’t belong here. You don’t belong anywhere. The pack left you, your friends left you. You’ll never be anything. Not a human, not a wolf; you are nothing. Stuck forever in between two lies._

Trini folded into herself, wrapping her arms around herself to the point where she felt like she would break. She sobbed and lurched forward, an all too-familiar pain filling up her chest. If she had to feel like this constantly, feel it for the rest of her life...then she would rather die.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Kim gagged and spit up the dark liquid. She coughed and tried to wipe away the taste off her tongue. “Ew that’s _disgusting!_ ” She squealed.

Jason stopped the recording and put his phone back in his pocket. “Duh. The high classes aren’t supposed to drink pig’s blood like an underling.” He patted her back soothingly. “I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this.”

“I have to, Jase.”

“You really don’t…”

“No, Trini said that I can be her friend if I do this. And if I just end up as a friend to her after this...it’ll still be worth it.” Kim said, picking up the blood bag again. She wasn’t ready to take another drink just yet.

Jason shook his head.” You know that’s not how this works-”

“I _knowwww_ ” She leaned her head against the wall. “Just let me have my delusions.”

Jason chuckled. “I believe in you, Kim.”

“Thanks Jase….”

“Now drink up, buttercup.”

“Okay, but you have to do it with me.”

“Ew, no way! You don’t see me lovestruck over a human. This is a you problem.”

Kim took a step forward and shook the bag in front of his face. “Oh come on, it’s delicious!”

Jason grabbed her arm and tried to force it away from him. They were both laughing at their little game of hot potato until Kim’s grip on the bag slipped and the bag plummeted to the floor, exploding its contents all over the neat tile floor and themselves. They immediately gagged at the smell and covered their mouths with their hands.

“Kim!!”

“That was your fault, Jason!”

“My fault? You started it!”

“I’m gonna throw up!!”

\--------------------------------------

Kim was on her way to her class when she spotted the flash of yellow in her peripherals. She backtracked and caught Trini at her locker. “Hi.” She greeted, a nervous smile on her face.

Trini glanced at her then returned to opening her locker. “Hey.”

“So I got a start on that thing you asked me to do.”

“Great.”

“It’s a pretty funny story, actually. My friend helped me get it and he kept making fun of me.”

“So this is you being careful?”

“Huh?”

“Kim. We’re in the middle of a crowded hallway, and right now it sounds like you scored some drugs.”

“Oh-shit-” Kim stuttered in embarrassment. 

Trini grabbed her book from her locker and slammed it shut. She swung around to look at the vampre, her head rolling with the movement into a disinterested expression. “Why are you even trying so hard?”

“I-” That subtle blush was back on the girl’s face. “I already told you…”

“Well you shouldn’t bother.”

Kim furrowed her brows slightly. “Why would you say that?”

“Maybe I decided I didn’t want to be friends with something like you after all.” She dragged her bag along the ground as she started walking away.

“Trini, wait.” Kim called out, taking a step towards her.

Trini shot her a glare. “I told you to stop following me, didn’t I? I thought you would be able to do at least that.” She shouldered on her bag and left down the hall without another word.

Kim watched her leave, longing to reach out to the girl, pull her back like at the mountains. But she couldn't go against what the girl wanted. She said she would prove herself to Trini, and to her, that meant following through with her promise, even if the other girl had suddenly changed her mind. Maybe, if she showed Trini who she could be-who she wanted to be- even when she wasn’t around her, she’d have another chance and get the girl to warm up to someone as cold as her.


	8. A Defining Moment

Kim stared down into the chrome chalice. She held up a long knife and positioned her hand above the lip. She made a quick swipe across her knife with her palm and let her blood run into the chalice. She gave it a swirl with her finger and muttered a short incantation. The crimson inside the vessel mutated into a sickening emerald green before her, and a plume of a similar colored smoke rose from the liquid. 

Kim grabbed hold of the chalice with both hands and peered down into it. A low whisper of hisses emanated from below and the grating voice rang clear soon after.

“Kimberly, dear..! I’m so glad you called! I trust this means you’ve found what I was looking for?”

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat. “I...I have not, your excellency. I just have some-”

The voice cut her off, bubbles forming in the blood as the anger surfaced. “Then why are you calling?! If you have nothing to show, then you are as useless as you are stupid! Need I remind you of your crimes? What you did to my court official? To their heirs? Even for our kind, that is not an easy thing to recover from.” The voice softened, but not in kindness.  “If you were not born as you were, you would be turned to dust for your atrocities. But I… I saw something inside you. Something great that needed to be saved. “

Kim bowed her head in shame and submission. All what the Highblood said was true. She really was lucky, but what exactly did the Highblood see in her that was worthy? Kim saw nothing.

The voice once again shifted, commanding and threatening. “You have until the Summer Solstice to bring me what I want, or you and all who are close to you will suffer for your failures.”

“Yes, your excellency..” Kim answered meekly. 

“The sooner the better. The longer you take, the more danger you will be in.”

The smoke and green cleared away, leaving Kim’s blood to clot and curdle at the bottom of the chalice. Kim set the container down and tugged at the hair of her scalp in stress. She had to get a move on. 

\------------------------------------

Trini stood in front of her long mirror and stared at herself blankly. After a few minutes of staring, she scrutinized her body, turning in a full circle and craning her neck to see behind her. She stood still upon completing her rotation and once again looked herself up and down. She held the hem of her shirt and raised it halfway up. She curled her upper lip and snarled. Trini shook her head and lowered her shirt. She raised her hands and lightly cupped her breasts. She could be normal. She looked normal enough, didn’t she? Her inner voice had differing opinions.

 _You think you’re normal? You may think no one notices, but they do._ The voice’s laughter echoed in her head. _They all notice! You remember junior high, don’t you?  You could feel all their eyes on you in that locker room. You heard their whispers and jokes. You’ve never changed in a public space since! But the whispers grew louder when you weren’t around. They always got back to you. You remember it, right?_

The memory faded into Trini’s subconscious. The giggles and the snickers reverberated around her, little girls leaning close in their circles, peeking glances over at her. She remembered how each time they looked at her, their laughter only grew and one of the girls would shoosh them. 

\------------------------------

Trini entered the locker room, somehow even smaller than she was now. Her backpack nearly twice her size. She twisted the combination of her lock, a nervous sweat already breaking out on her forehead. That part was over, she at least made it through that. But she knew it would only get worse. She changed shirts, trying her best to get through it quickly, but in her nervousness, she managed to get it stuck around her neck. She panicked a bit and she heard a little snort of laughter from beside her. She slipped the shirt over and tossed it into the locker, already feeling the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks. She shot a quick glance around the area and noticed that most of the other girls were already developed more than she was where it mattered at their age. She glanced down at her own chest, saw the lack of substance and she was overcome with the need to cover up. She hurriedly put on her gym shirt.

Trini had half a mind to stop there. Just turn around and leave, go to gym in her jeans, but she would surely get written up for that. And another call home to her mother would be the end of life as she knew it. The older Trini would surely have told her nothing could be worse as what was about to happen. Another stifled snort filled the air as she stepped out of her jeans and stood in her boxers.

“What the hell?” She heard a girl say. 

The many pairs of eyes were upon her now. The whispers starting. The point of fingers she saw out of her peripherals. Trini thought that she might have been in her wolf form. She rushed to change into her shorts, her body shaking. She heard someone call out to her, but she ignored them. The whispers continued. 

“Is this even allowed?”

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

“Should we call someone?”

“Hey, you! Do you know where you are? I think you got the wrong room!”

The urge to run was on her heels. She grabbed her bag and pushed past the wall of girls, into the bathroom. She locked herself into the largest stall and sat against the wall, hugging herself, unable to keep herself from shaking. The girls in the locker room grew more bold with her gone. 

“I can’t believe they let a _boy_ in here!”

“I always knew something wasn’t right about her!”

“Don’t you mean him?”

“Ugh, you’re right.”

“How could they make a mistake like that?”

“Yeah did you guys ever notice how she would watch us?”

“You mean him.”

“Right, right. It’s still fucked up.”

“I feel violated..”

Trini clamped her hands over her ears and repeated the words “shut up” over and over in her mind. She felt the change creeping up her spine, her inner wolf wanting to come out and protect her. She fought it with all her might. But she could only do so much at once. Her breathing quickened and she felt like her lungs were filling with water. Her cries bounced off the tiled walls, and she called out for someone to help her. 

It was only a coincidence that the pack needed to move again. Her mother had tried to comfort her, but it was obvious she didn’t know how. She piled into the car with her parents, watching the town roll out of sight. She would always hate that place-hate the people. Some would call her experience a ‘defining moment’ but she was still an ambiguous blob. She would only be what others chose to see her as.

She started to wear makeup. Her mother couldn’t decide if that choice made her happy or appalled. Trini couldn’t tell either, but she knew deep in her heart that no matter what she did, her mother would only look at her with scorn and disappointment. 

She started dressing in “boy’s clothes” as her mother called them. All sizes too big, all too baggy, anything that hid her body. 

She started to talk less, started to frown. Stopped sharing about her day, stopped talking about her feelings. She stopped trying. She felt too vulnerable in the day, like she was under a constant spotlight. But she was free at night. No one could see her, and she could hide. From all the eyes, and the laughter, and herself, she could hide.

\------------------------------

The rain pounded against the roof of Zack’s abandoned train car.

“Are you sure it’s cool that I’m staying here?

Zack zipped up his hoodie as high as he could and rubbed his hands together. “Of course. You’re pretty crazy for wanting to sleep up here.”

“You do it.”

“Only sometimes. But never in the rain. Aren’t you cold?”

Trini shook her head. “I’m a warm person.”

Zack pressed the back of his hand to Trini’s face, much to her annoyance. “Whoa! You’re like a mini heater!”

“Stop.”

Zack held her close to him. “Oh my god I think I could roast marshmallows off you.”

“Let go of meee.” Trini protested, halfheartedly trying to wiggle free.

“You are warm, and I will keep you.”

Trini relinquished and let Zack hold her in what was basically a headlock. Her cell rang on the car floor beside her. She ignored it, expecting it to be another call from her mom, or maybe her dad, wanting to know where she had been for the past week. She was about to decline the car after the continuous ringing when she saw it was from neither of her parents, but from Billy. She answered and held the phone to her ear. “What’s up, Bill?”

“Trini where are you?” Billy said quickly.

“I’m fine.”

“Trini I need to know where you are. Just tell me.” The boy pleaded.

She sat up straight and noticing her tenseness, Zack let go. “Billy what’s wrong.” 

“The hunters, they caught someone just outside of town. They caught a wolf.”

“Is it one of my family?” She asked, the hairs on her neck standing up on edge.

“I don’t know yet, I just need to know where you are so I can get you.”

“Billy where are they?”

“Um, last update they were by the mines.”

The mines. They were close. “I’m going to stop them. Thanks, Billy.”

“Trini wait! It’s not sa-”

Trini hung up and leaped off the train car. Zack jumped up after her.

“Hey, where are you going? What’s going on? Hey! Wait up, crazy girl!” He ran after his friend as fast as he could, though it was a strain for him to even try to keep up. He crashed through the foliage after the yellow beanie nimbly dodging through the trees. Trini picked up her speed, spotting the clan of hunters huddled around a bare, battered and bruised man who was writhing in pain and clutching his chest. Zack called out to her repeatedly, squinting to see through the heavy rain. “Trini! Trin-” Zack slid in the mud to a halt when he saw the scene before him. 

Trini had stripped off a majority of her clothing mid run, and sprang off a purchase in the littered boulders, her body twisting and contorting in the air, beast replacing girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are being set in motion, and worlds are colliding even further.


	9. Revelations

The wolf came down on the furthest huntsman, teeth snapping and searching for exposed flesh. The other huntsmen, four in remainder, stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the sudden attack. They drew their revolvers and  loaded the silver bullets, edging away to gain some distance. The wolf sprang backwards, narrowly avoiding the first bullet from a scarred man, which hit the ground beside the fallen huntsman. The wolf turned to face the attacker, a snarl of anger on its maw.

Zack’s eyes flickered around, watching the battle in disbelief. The sight of a huntsman aiming for the wolf’s head pulled him out of his stupor, and he charged forward, tackling the enemy to the ground. The revolver’s line of sight was disrupted, and the bullet shot into the air upon fire. “Trini look out!” Zack called to the wolf, wrestling with the huntsman.  

The wolf turned its head to see the third huntsman with a tranquilizer gun. Caught in between the two huntsmen, the wolf made the quick decision to roll out of the way. There was a sharp pain in its hind leg,and at the same time, an agonized scream. A brief look showed a dart lodged in its thigh, and a quick glance at the huntsman who made the shot revealed a bullet hole in his stomach. There was shouting amongst the remaining men, and the burliest of them all, clearly the one in charge, ordered the scarred huntsman to retrieve their wounded ally.

The wolf struggled to run, a dull numbness spreading out from the dart’s entry. Zack, who had now managed to render his opponent unconscious, grabbed the revolver and fired a warning shot at the captain advancing on the wolf. The captain simply turned his head to look at Zack, his eyebrows knitting tight together. He changed his path and marched towards him, the sheer size of his build and the heavy plated gauntlet on his right arm enough to intimidate the boy in black. Zack raised the gun, his hands shaking.”Not another step- I’ll shoot!” Zack shouted, his voice wavering under his effort to remain tough.

The captain grabbed Zack’s wrist and twisted it, the revolver falling out of his hands as the boy let out a cry of pain. The wolf barked and growled, its legs buckling beneath it and its head struggling to remain upright. The captain raised Zack into the air by his gnarled wrist and looked him in the face. “You shouldn’t meddle with things you have no business in, boy.” He said with smoky lungs. Zack’s face blanched and the captain dropped him, slamming his gauntlet down hard across the boy’s face.

Through the veil of darkness, the wolf witnessed its friend fall, sprawled out in unconsciousness. Its pupils constricted, and the wolf fought with every bit of strength it had left to stand. Its legs trembled, and multiple times it fell back to the earth, but it kept trying in determination, growls sounding more like whimpers. The captain turned to the wolf, unsheathing a long, jagged, silver dagger from his hip. He walked over slowly and crouched down beside the wolf. He weighed his foot down on the beast’s head and clicked his tongue. “What a stupid animal.” He raised the dagger high and was about to plunge it between the wolf’s shoulder blades when the screeching of tires rang through the air and a van came drifting into the clearing. Billy tumbled out of the driver’s seat and ran over, brandishing a modified stun gun.  
“Billy, my boy. “ The captain acknowledged, halting his assault. “You’re a bit late. Get to Davis and Jenkins over by the creek, they need medical assistance.”

Billy raised his weapon boldly, though their was a contrasting look of uneasiness plastered on the boy’s face.

The captain’s stony expression faltered for a moment before he let out a bellowing laugh. “And what are you going to do, Billy? Shoot me?”

“That was the plan. “ Billy fired, squinting his eyes shut and turning his head away from his actions. The captain groaned and stumbled back and away from the wolf,  clutching the metal prongs in his neck as the blue electricity radiated throughout his body. He foamed at the mouth and gargled weakly as he fell backwards, little shocks continuing until dissipating.  
Billy opened his eyes and gasped. He ran over and checked for a pulse. He stepped away and flapped his hands in distress, breaths shortening. “I kill-I didn’t mean- I didn-I can-” He stuttered. His eyes fell to the wolf, and he knelt beside it, still shaking. “Trin-Trini, I’m gonna g-get you out of here.”

Trini strained to keep her eyes open, the picture fading in and out. Billy’s voice became distorted and she shifted her gaze over to Zack. She hoped he was okay. For the love of god, she hoped he wasn’t dead. She let out a last whimper before the darkness took her.

\------------------------------------

Trini opened her eyes and winced under the lights. An older woman’s face filtered in and she sat up all too quickly, the blood rushing to her head. She held it and yelped.

“Careful, careful! Not too fast now, hun.” The woman advised gently. “There’s still some of that tranq. In your system.” She helped Trini lie back down, and the softness of the woman’s voice put her at ease enough to where she didn’t fight her. She watched the woman get up and make her way around the room, which Trini recognized as a common bedroom.

“Zack..” Trini called out weakly, her throat dry.

Thankfully, the woman came back with a glass of water. “The boy Billy found with you? He’s alright. He’s resting. Sit up-gently now.” 

Trini sat up with what the woman’s help and drank the water greedily. 

“I’m so glad my Billy showed up when he did…I couldn’t bear to think of what would have happened to you all.”

Trini swallowed thickly and placed the glass on the nightstand. “You’re...Billy’s mother?”

Mrs. Cranston nodded and once again helped Trini lie back down. “I’m so proud of him...He’s such a bright, sweet boy..Just like his father.”

Trini hummed solemnly. “Is Billy alright?”

“Yes, he’s fine, thank goodness. A bit shaken up, but you can’t blame him for that. I think you should see him once you’re well enough.”

“I’ll go now.” Trini said, casting off the covers and coming upon the realization that she was mostly naked apart from a bandage covering her chest and a pair of underwear that were definitely not hers. She covered herself quickly, wrapping the blanket around herself.

Mrs. Cranston looked at the defensive girl sadly. “Honey, it’s alright..”

“Don’t look at me! Stop it!”

Billy’s mother reached out her hand to comfort the girl, then retracted it. She looked away and chewed on her thoughts. Before Trini knew it, she was enveloped in a warm hug from her caretaker. Trini tensed up, but Mrs. Cranston patted Trini’s back and rubbed it soothingly, cooing to her softly. “You’re alright, hun. You’re safe here. You’re safe.”

Trini sobbed, a habit that was happening more and more lately. “Don’t look at me..” she repeated. 

“I’m not, I’m not.”

Trini held onto her tightly, staining the woman’s shirt with tears and a little bit of snot. Mrs. Cranston patted her back one last time and slowly let go. 

“Your clothes should be out of the wash by now, would you like me to get them for you?”

Trini wiped her nose with the back of her wrist and nodded gratefully. Mrs. Cranston smiled and left the room to retrieve Trini’s clothes. A knock on the door came a moment later, and Trini looked up expecting to see Mrs. Cranston return, but found Zack lingering in the doorway. Trini drew up the covers closer to her body and scooted against the back wall.

“Hey crazy girl..” He greeted softly. He stepped in and Trini turned her head away at the sight of his wrist in a cast. “Hey... don’t worry about it. This is nothing compared to the time when I broke both my arm _and_ my leg in the third grade.” He laugh good naturedly but stopped when he saw Trini wasn’t laughing with him. He took a seat beside her and frowned when his friend drew into herself. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then looked back at Trini.

“So you’re a little different. So what? I say, being a werewolf is pretty fucking dope.”

Trini looked up at him in shock.

“Yeah I saw the way you took down that guy. It was scary..but also really, _really_ cool. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Both of them. “

“You-you know about-?”

Zack nodded, and Trini covered her face with her hands. “Hey, hey..” He gently pulled her hands away from her face with his good hand. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about. You don’t have to be ashamed of yourself… you’re just like everybody else, but a werewolf.”

“Zack, you and I both know that’s not true. No one else is like… _this_.” She gestured to herself.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re still hot, you’re still cool, you’re still a _badass_. Trini….you’re still a girl.”

Trini bit her lip in an effort to keep her tears under control. Zack grabbed some of Trini’s hair and used it to gently dab at her tears. Trini laughed a little and shoved him lightly. “Dumb ass..”

“Crazy girl.” Zack said with a wide smile.

Mrs. Cranston came back with Trini’s clothes and Zack stood up to leave. He took a step forward, but Trini had latched onto him and hugged his waist briefly before letting go. “Thanks, loser. Now get outta here.” Zack chuckled and waved, exiting and shutting the door behind him. 

“That your boyfriend?” Mrs. Cranston asked, setting Trini’s clothes beside her.

“Zack? Oh, god no. He’s just a..” Trini got caught on the word that sounded so foreign. “A friend. He’s my friend.”

“I’m glad. He seems like a nice boy.” Trini nodded in agreement. “Get dressed, and I’ll let Billy know you’ll be out soon. “ She leaned forward and kissed Trini’s forehead before leaving. 

For a moment, Trini wondered if this was what it was like to have a real mother.

\----------------------------

Trini walked into what Billy’s mother referred to as his “laboratory”, which was just a small study. She found Billy sitting on a plush chair and tearing through the pages of a book. 

“Hey Bill…”

Billy looked up and a look of relief washed over him. “Trini.. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Trini nodded and sat on the table next to him. “You doing okay,too,  Billy?”

“Yes, I’m unharmed. But..there’s something I need to talk to you about. The man who was captured..” 

Trini sat up straight. “Is he..?”

“He’s stable..but we don’t know how long that will last. He’s under some heavy sedatives though. But when we brought him in.. he was rambling about something strange. He started talking about protecting the pack, which I thought was normal given the situation, then told me his name-Zordon. Th-”

“Zordon? That was Zordon?” Trini exclaimed.

“So you do know him?”

“He’s the leader of my pack….the whole pack.”

“Oh.” Billy said, then touched his knuckles to his bottom lip. “Then maybe this makes things a little more important..”

Trini gripped Billy’s shoulder. “Billy. Billy, you have to tell me what Zordon was saying.” Billy looked at her hand, then at Trini. She removed her hand. “Sorry. But please, Bill..”

Billy relaxed his shoulders and drummed his fingers on his knees. “We were trying to sedate him, but then he grabbed my arm and told me ‘She can’t find the relic. You have to keep it safe.’" Trini furrowed her brows. “We didn’t know what he was talking about, then he went unconscious. As we were trying to extract the bullet from his chest… we found..something weird in there.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden coin with a fracture in the red gemstone at its center. The color seemed to fade out at the top, looking almost like a clear glass. Trini took the coin from Billy and examined it. She raised an eyebrow at him. “And this was…”

“Inside his chest, yeah. Next to his heart. “ 

Trini gulped and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. “What is it, exactly?”

“You’ve never seen it before?” Trini shook her head. Billy flipped back through the pages of his book and held the open page out to her. “Well I think I found it.”

Trini looked down at the book and sure enough, a detailed sketch of the coin was displayed on the yellow paper, a long text on the next page written in another language. Everything was unreadable, except for the words written above the drawing. She held up the real coin next to the sketch and confirmed its existence. 

“Blood...of the Sun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Pretty intense stuff, right? Ah, we're finally getting somewhere~
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and as always, leave a comment and kudo if you'd like! Looking forward to writing more!
> 
> And for any of you caught in the areas of the fires in Southern Ca, please stay safe !


	10. Frenzy

Trini knocked on her front door and waited for someone to answer the door. Her mother opened the door, her face worn down. When she saw her daughter standing in front of her, eyes glued to the welcome mat, she immediately pulled her in for a hug. 

“Don’t you ever just leave like that again! We were all worried sick about you! I was worried sick about you!” 

Trini tentatively hugged her mom back, tightening her hold quickly after. 

“I’m sorry..” Trini apologized. 

June pulled her daughter into the house and shut the door behind them. “Where did you go? Are you alright? Are you hungry? I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Mom, I’m fine. I stayed at a friend’s house for a few days. “ She half lied. 

“I’m still going to make you something to eat-wait, did you say friend?”

Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Really? You’re getting hung up about that _now?_.”

“Well you can’t blame me, sweetheart! You disappear for a week with no warning and you just now tell me about a new friend?”

“It’s not like I would have called you just for that.”

“Who are they? Boy or girl? What’s their name?”

“Mom. Stop.” Trini ordered.

June raised her hands in defeat. “Fine. But once you’re settled back in and cleaned up, then we’ll talk. “

Trini sighed. Fine, she would find a way around this one later.

\-------------------------------

Kim’s head lolled forward in biology. Her face was considerably more pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her strength was almost nonexistent, and a cold sweat was pooling on her forehead. Kim’s eyelids grew heavy and without any energy to stop herself, her head crashed down onto the desk, causing everyone in the classroom to jump and look over. A couple hands tried to shake her out of it, but to no avail. 

“Quick! Someone take Ms. Hart to the nurse!” the teacher cried, and already two boys were hoisting her up by her arms.

When they got to the door, Jason stepped in from the hallway seemingly out of nowhere. “I’ll take her.” He said, and took Kim from the boys and slung her over his shoulder, much to everyone’s confusion. “I was heading that way anyway.”

That was it. He just picked up Kim and walked down the hall like nothing. Kim groaned and stirred from upon his shoulder. “Jason…? I’m flying…” she slurred.

“I actually think you’re dying, but hey.”

Kim squinted at the moving environment beneath her. She furrowed her brows in disappointment. “You have… _no_ ass.”

Jason laughed. “I could say the same for you.” He quipped, and gave her a light slap on her behind.”

“Ex-cuse..fuckin you..” she gurgled. “My ass..is fuckin-stellar..”

“You know, for torturing yourself for almost two weeks, you seem pretty chill about being on the brink of death. A trip to the nurse’s office won’t do anything, but maybe we can get her to close the curtains and let you rest for a bit and see if that helps any for now until I can get you out of here.”

Kim groaned one last time before losing consciousness again. Jason sighed. He really was worried for her...but lord knows Kim was too stubborn to listen. Kim suddenly lifted her head up and raised a finger. “AND aNoTHER thing..”

Jason cut her off by throwing open the nurse’s office. “Delivery! Oh.”

Trini sat at the edge of the bed, pressing an ice pack to her busted lip. “She just left.”

Jason noticed the blood starting to scab over Trini’s lip and clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Well why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault the nurse isn’t here.” She squinted at the person over his shoulder. “Oh shit, is that Kim?” 

“Jason, if you’ll excusssee me, I have to go get it.” 

Yup. That was Kim. “Jesus, what the hell happened to her? “

“Oh, well, you know..up late studying.”

Trini cocked her eyebrow at Jason, obviously not buying it.

“Right. ...You must be Trindy?” 

Trini groaned and Kim started to groan with her, but then carried it out for far longer than Trini. “Whatever” Trini sighed.

“Good to know” Jason said with a smile. “I’ll just leave her with you then.”

“Wait, don’t-” but Jason had already laid Kim down on the bed next to her.

“Okay, gotta go back to class! See ya!” 

He was gone. Great. Now Trini was alone with a drugged up vampire. Trini sat further back on the bed and crossed her legs. She looked over at Kim, still holding the ice pack to her lip. “You just had to end up here, huh?” She received no answer. “Oh come on, you seemed to be having a blast up on that guy’s shoulder.” 

Kim’s breathing was becoming more shallow, and increasing quickly in its intervals. Kim was shaking a little, and the unamused look on Trini’s face was completely wiped away and replaced with a semblance of distress. “Hey. Hey, come on now, princess. “ She dropped the ice pack and got up from her spot. She hurried over to Kim and wondered how to help her. Vampires couldn’t get sick, right? She couldn’t exactly call for help and ask now, could she? 

Not knowing what else to do, she put her head to Kim’s chest and mentally freaked out over the lack of a heartbeat. Oh wait, vampires didn’t exactly have one. She clicked her tongue at herself and stood up straight. She lightly shook Kim. “What’s wrong with you?” The worry in her voice came through a little more. “Kim, I don’t know how to help you..”

“Trini…?” Kim forced out, turning her head to look at the small werewolf. “Hey, where’ve you been..?”

“Kim that’s not important right now..”

“I’ve been… really good. I’ve done everything you asked. Oh..I followed you here...didn’t I?”

Trini found herself peeling Kim’s hair away from her forehead, brushing it behind her ears. “No. No, you didn’t.” She assured softly.

Kim looked up at Trini’s face and her eyes widened a little. “You’re bleeding. Who hurt you?” She snapped.  
“Nothing, just a little fight.” She answered quickly, hoping to shift the importance of topic back over to Kim.

“You can tell me, I’ll kill them.”

“Kim. Kim no. Don’t worry about it, I took care of it. No hurting anyone remember?”

Kimberly was drifting away again. “You didn’t..say that..” she said through labored breaths.

She was right, but she couldn’t have Kim trying to get up now. She’d hurt herself more. Or put someone else in danger. Yes, that’s what Trini meant.  Trini shook herself out of her thoughts and tried to keep the taller girl awake. “Kim. Kim, you need to tell me what happened to you. I want to help.” She pleaded. At no response, Trini climbed onto the bed next to Kim and held the girl’s face in her hands. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn’t stop herself. “Don’t go to sleep..I don’t know what would happen if you do..”

“Trini…?” Kim breathed out. She gently ran her thumb across Trini’s bottom lip. “You smell...really good…”

The epiphany hit Trini then. There was something inside her that feared for Kim in that moment. She didn’t know much about vampires, save one thing. “Then do it.”

“What..?”

Trini moved her hair off her shoulders and propped herself a bit. She tilted Kim’s chin up and Kim finally opened her eyes. “Feed...off me, or..or whatever it is.”

The sight was tempting. Trini swallowed nervously, and there was that rapid beating in Trini’s chest. “I can’t-”

“I’m giving you permission. For real this time.” Trini interrupted. “If...this is gonna help you, then...it’s fine. But you have to hurry.”

Kim stared up at her, searching for any falter. She found none. Trini’s face was flushed, but the sincerity in the girl’s warm eyes grounded her statement. Kim glanced at Trini’s lips and brought her face close to hers. Trini angled her chin up a little and made sure her hair wasn’t in the way. She was scared, Kim could sense it, and she felt just a little bit guilty. Cautiously, Kim placed a hand on Trini’s hip, and pulled herself closer. 

Trini could feel Kim’s warm breath on her skin, and it sent a shiver down Trini’s spine. She held her own breath and kept her eyes on the ceiling. Kim felt the girl tense, and she ghosted her lips over the skin of Trini’s neck. To Trini’s surprise, Kim had placed a gently kiss on her neck. She went to say something, but Kim had already bitten down. Trini yelped quietly, and grunted at the twinge of pain. The first drop of blood hit Kim’s tongue, sparking a frenzy. She gripped Trini’s hips tighter and bit down harder. Trini covered her mouth to stop the yell that would have formed. “K-Kim.” She whimpered. She moved her hand to place it on Kim’s head. “Kim, stop, it hurts..!” 

Kim wouldn’t listen, couldn’t hear her. Trini pulled on Kim’s hair and tried to force her to stop. Kim grabbed Trini’s wrist and held it still. Trini struggled to break free, but it only seemed to egg the vampire on. Trini’s efforts diminished as she grew lightheaded. She was losing consciousness for the second time in not even two full weeks. Yet somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to regret her decision.

\----------------------------------

Trini once again sat up in a bed that wasn’t hers. Goddamn it, she hoped this wouldn’t be a recurring theme. Well, at least she had her clothes on this time.  Her neck was incredibly sore, and she was only vaguely aware of what happened. She heard voices coming from the room beyond. One of them was most definitely Kim’s. She got up, and stumbled across the room. It was incredibly dark, apart from an oil lamp on the dresser. She paused at the door and listened through it.

“I can’t believe you just left her there with me!” Kim had yelled.

“I was just looking out for you, Kim. It needed to happen sooner or later.” Jason said in defense.

“That’s not the point! Jason, I made her a promise and I broke it! For fuck’s sake...what if I…”

“But you didn’t.” He finished for her. “That just proves your restraint.”

“Jason, I had to _tear_ myself away from her! That’s barely restraint!” 

“Your body was rejecting all that animal blood, Kim! You _needed_ this. I couldn’t watch you deteriorate from the inside out!” 

Trini felt guilty upon hearing the reason behind Kim’s prior state. If she wouldn’t have forced Kim away from her basic instincts, none of this would have happened. But, and this was something she couldn’t make sense of, Trini told Kim to give up on that a while ago, didn’t she? Unable to keep her presence hidden any longer, Trini opened the door and entered into the occupied room. Both vampires turned turned to look at her, thus ending their argument.

“I did this to you?” Trini asked to Kim directly.

“Trini, no… no, I made that decision. Even after you told me to give up on y-on being your friend.” Kim corrected. 

“Did you know this would happen?”

“I-no. No, I didn’t know I’d reject the blood like that. I thought it was going well, until...y’know…”

Trini turned to Jason. “And you.”

“Ah-me?” Jason wondered, pointing a finger to himself, slightly caught of guard. 

“Yeah, you. You just let her do that to herself? Aren’t vampires supposed to look out for each other? Oh wait, nevermind, I forgot. Family means little to you guys, doesn’t it?” She was walking over to Jason now, and the vampire aristocrat was genuinely intimidated.

“That’s not- I was looking out for her! She wouldn’t listen!”

Trini ignored him and continued. “She could have died! They could have found out about who she was! And you’re just gonna give me a half assed excuse like that?” She jabbed her finger into Jason’s chest, forcing him into a corner. “How stupid could you be, huh?”

Kim stood there in silence, jaw hanging open slightly as her eyes shifted between the two. She had no idea why Trini was getting so aggressive, but honestly? Kim was a little turned on.

Jason picked up a fire poker and held it out defensively. “Okay, calm down-”

“And then you KIDNAP me, bring me to your lair and what? What were you planning to do?”

“I brought you here to talk, calm down, please!”

Trini snatched the fire poker and snapped it like it was a twig, making both vampires’ mouths gape wide. “ I am talking. Don’t tell me to calm down.” 

Yeah, Kim was _definitely_ turned on. Even so, she gently laid her hand on Trini’s shoulder and guided her away from her best friend. “Trini...give him a chance. He helped us get out of there.”

Trini’s posture relaxed and she let out a heavy exhale through her nose, the hairs on the back of her neck still standing up. “Fine. What you want to talk about, pretty boy?”

Jason sighed with relief and put a hand on his chest. “Well, it’s more like… I think you guys should talk. About each other.”

“Wait, what?” The girls both said simultaneously.

“Oh come on. Kim, you and I both know what’s going on with you, she should too.” He looked at Trini. “And judging by the way you got just now, you’ve got something that I don’t even think you realize yet.”

Trini was speechless. She shifted her eyes over to Kim and the vampire only grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

“I think...he has a point?” Trini furrowed her eyebrows. “Well..at least partly…” Kim added.

Trini studied Kim’s face, and sighed, tearing her eyes away from the adorable look of hope on the taller girl had. Trini didn’t know what had come over her just now either, but..maybe Kim could help her figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trini might be...just a little bit protective. Shhh she's still figuring things out.


	11. Not Just A Vampire Thing

Trini takes a sip from her cup of coffee. Honestly, she’s a little surprised Jason went to the town’s Krispy Kreme just to get it for her. Of course, she had to have Kim assure her that it wasn’t poisoned or anything. But still, she was glad to have something sugary. 

“So..” Kim started, hands placed awkwardly on her knees. “I guess...we have a lot to talk about?”

“I guess.”

Kim knew it would be difficult to get Trini to open up, but the silence was tearing her apart. “I think...we should start with today.”

“Okay.”

“I’m really...really sorry...I betrayed our promise.”

“Kim.” Trini put down her cup and leaned forward. “I let you feed off me. I made that choice. I thought you were dying and so I let you drink my blood. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I...I didn’t stop. I could have seriously hurt you..”

Trini was quiet for a moment. “I know. But I also know it wasn’t your fault. Kim...if you were getting fucked up by drinking animal blood, why would you keep drinking it?”

Kim stared at her restless fingers. “I...like I said, I wanted to be your friend.”

Trini’s eyebrows arched, and she sat back a little. “You...wanted to be my friend that bad?”

Kim’s face changed hue, and she stumbled over her words. “Okay, maybe-that’s not all...maybe, actually...I..I’m moonstruck. “

“Oh.” Came the reply. “I have no idea what the hell that means.” 

Kim groaned and hid her face behind her hands. “Trini...it means…” She trailed off into an incomprehensible mumble. 

“Kim, I understood none of that.”

Kim pulled her hands away from her face. “It’s...a vampire thing. It basically means….I want to be with you. I...you drive me crazy and I have no idea why. I was drawn to you from that first day we met and I just...can’t stop thinking about you. No matter what kind of crazy shit I have going on in my life right now, I just...can’t get you out of my head. And it’s confusing! Sometimes I want to just...drain you dry cause you smell so goddamn sweet and the vampire part of me takes over.” Kim sucked in a deep breath and let go of it slowly with a sigh. “And sometimes...I just want to kiss you. Like, really, really bad...I don’t know what it’s like for humans, but.. I’m pretty sure jealousy is something they feel when they’re interested in someone, right?”

Trini was pressed flat against her seat now, a little overwhelmed by Kim’s confession. If Kim thinks she’s confused, it was nothing to how confused Trini was. She had only just met the girl recently, found out she was a vampire, and now she’s apparently ‘moonstruck’? It was… a lot to take in. Though, the concept of what Kim described sound very familiar. She’s pretty sure she’s heard members of the pack describe something similar whenever the subject of romance came up. 

The irresistible attraction to a person or another wolf, extreme jealousy, a quick acceptance of infatuation for someone, the need to be with them, touch them in any way, desire for physical contact...and...protectiveness. That and the jealousy was usually an unwelcome combo for all parties. But that was imprinting, and Kim is moonstruck. Is this what this was, then? Some sort of romance for vampires? 

Kim scanned Trini for any sort or response, but the tiny girl had short circuited and was currently staring a thousand miles ahead. “Um...Trini..?”

What was she even supposed to do in this situation? There was too much to deal with right now. Her pack leader was on his deathbed, hunters had tried to kill her and her friends, and her mom had been bugging for her to bring Zack over for dinner. And what’s worse, her entire family thought he was her boyfriend! How was she supposed to deal with a horny-hungry vampire? There was a pain in her left cheek.

“Ow! Kim did you just- did you just slap me?” Trini asked in bewilderment.

“I did. Sorry, spending most of your life with Jason Scott kinda rubs off on you. I didn’t know how else to snap you out of it.”

Trini rubbed her cheek. “Well I guess it worked…”

Kim cleared her throat, waiting for a response to everything she had just told Trini. Trini realized what she was waiting for and couldn’t bring herself to look Kim in the eyes. 

“I get that..I really do, but… there’s just too much going on right now. “ Trini snuck a glance up at the vampire and noticed the way her shoulders and expression fell. She looked like a wounded puppy and Trini’s heart clenched at the sight. “But...we can be friends I guess.” She assured, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

Kim smiled softly, the disappointment visible even though she knew it was coming. This would be enough for now. She really just wanted to get to know the girl. Maybe that’s what they both needed-to get to know each other. “I’d like that.”

Trini finally looked at Kim, and she smiled genuinely for the first time with her. “Alright. But uh..you’re gonna have to take me home-or at least close to it-cause I have no idea where the hell I am.”

“Oh yeah, I can do that.”

\--------------------------------

The twins wouldn’t stop running circles around their older sister, much to her annoyance. “Juan, Diego, stop it! Be quiet!”

The twins laughed. “We can’t help it! You smell _horrible_!” Juan cackled.

“Yeah, I’ve never smelled anything worse in my entire life! Well except for you after you go swimming!” Diego taunted.

“Hey!” Trini exclaimed, but she couldn’t help but laugh. She chased them around the house playfully, her little brothers screaming in glee and mock terror.

They had both changed into wolves and splintered off into different directions, tails wagging wildly.

“No fair! And you know there’s no changing in the house! Mom and dad are gonna be pissed when they find out you both ruined another pair of clothes!” She called, but the twins were too busy yapping and nipping at each other to listen. 

She had tried her best and used her ‘big sis’ voice, but her resolve was crumbling, and she wondered when the last time was where she had been carefree and playful like they were. She changed into her wolf form, not caring about the clothes she was ruining. The twins stopped fighting each other and looked at their sister in surprise. At first, they thought they were in trouble, but when Trini bowed and wagged her tail, the twins bounced up and down in joy and ran over, biting gently at her ankles. Trini playfully batted at their heads with her paw and feigned injury, like the older members of the pack had done with her when she was little. 

There was the sound of a car door shutting from outside and all three Gomez siblings scattered. Trini, remembering the scent of Kim still on her, bolted across the wooden floors and slipped, slamming into the wall. She quickly shook it off and rain up the stairs, barreling through her bathroom door. She morphed back into human form and locked the door. 

When her parents walked into the living room, they both sighed at the claw scuffs on their nice hardwood floors and the crumpled up rug on the other side of the room. At least nothing was broken. Just then, a jostle of the dining room table sent a vase tumbling over. Mr.Gomez lifted the tablecloth to find both twins cowering underneath it. Their father couldn’t help but laugh, and their mother mentally held a funeral for her beloved vase.

\------------------------------------

Trini had scrubbed herself raw in an effort to get the smell of Kim off her. If her parents even knew she was spending time around a vampire, she would be dead. If they found out that she let a vampire _feed_ off her...well, she was terrified to think of that. She sighed and made a mental note to cover up the marks with makeup tomorrow. Maybe, if it bruised enough, her parents would think it was just a hickey. That would be somewhat better, right? Right? 

There was also a part of her, however, that didn’t want the smell of Kim to go away. Of course there was the smell of iron that was always present in vampires, but Kim...also smelled like jasmine. Trini thought back to their time in the nurse’s office. Her thoughts lingered over the way Kim grabbed her hips and brought their bodies flush together. Trini wasn’t scared of the contact in that moment, though she might have been a little scared for other reasons. 

Then there was the way Kim was so gentle with her at first. She was expecting to be cold as ice...but Trini found her to be surprisingly warm. Trini’s mind drifted to the imagery of Kim planting a kiss on her neck. Oh how Trini wished she could have seen Kim’s face. Kim’s lips were soft, and although that light contact was over quickly, it left a major impact on Trini. Trini flipped the pillow over and buried her face into it in an effort to cool her heated face. She let out a high pitched squeal and hugged the pillow tightly. There was no way any of that happened, and there was no way it could make her feel like _this_. Maybe there was something wrong with her, but thoughts of Kim prevented Trini from getting any sleep.


	12. The Beginning of...Something

Trini sat with Zack and Billy at a secluded lunch table in the cafeteria, each keeping their voices low.

“My mom and I had to go off the grid from the hunters. Luckily they don’t know about our other residence that my dad had set up years ago. I think he always knew something like this would happen some day, and he wanted us to be safe.” Billy told the small group.

“But they know where you go to school, right? How come they haven’t shown up here yet?” Zack asked. 

“The hunters know better than to make scenes in public areas. They’re a secret organization and can’t afford to be seen by anyone. They wouldn’t dare step foot in the heart of the town.” He clarified. “But I still have to be careful.”

“I’m sorry, Billy...this is all my fault..” Trini apologized.

“I protected my friend. My friends.” He corrected, nodding to Zack, who smiled brightly. “It was a long time coming and I would have splintered off from the organization sooner or later. I’m just glad you guys didn’t get too hurt. By the way, how’s your wrist, Zack?”

“Kickass.” He smiled, holding up his casted arm. “Other than having to write with my left hand and other stuff, I’m fine.”

“Oh good!” Billy clapped. He turned to Trini. “And did you tell your parents? About everything that happened?”

Trini sighed. “No. I think it’s better that my family doesn’t know.”

“What? Dude, this is pretty serious, crazy girl. Don’t they have the right to know about stuff that happens with their daughter? Or their clan?” Zack questioned.

“Pack, Zack.”

“Right, right.”

“And I don’t want them to be scared...I don’t want them to feel like we need to move again. Like we can never be safe. Especially my brothers...if they found out how intense things really were...it would change their perspective of everything.”

“But...wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Billy asked innocently.

Trini’s brows furrowed. “I don’t want them to grow up like I did. I don’t want them to distrust people. I don’t want them to be afraid of existing- to be ashamed and terrified of who they are.”

Both boys grew quiet.

Trini sucked in a shallow breath. “We can-I can handle it.”

Zack placed his hand on top of hers. “No, you were right the first time. We can handle it.”

To their surprise, Billy placed his hand on top of both of theirs. “We’re stronger, together.”

Trini smiled at the support. “Together.”

They lifted up their hands together and broke them apart, all laughing in newfound solidarity. 

“I still can’t believe my best friend is a werewolf.” Zack said in wonderment. 

“Zack, we’ve known each other for barely-”

“Oh please, I know you think of me as your best friend, too. Time means nothing to you anyways.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Werewolves don’t live forever, Zack. We only have slightly longer lifespans than humans. And that’s if we lay low.”

“Well that’s lame. Why are you guys even werewolves then?”

“Zack, you can’t just ask someone why they’re a werewolf…” Billy whispered.

“It’s fine, Bill. And I don’t know why we are what we are. Why are you guys humans? Everyone can speculate, but no one knows for sure. My pack, though..Zordon always believed we were chosen by the moon to protect humanity. He always said that it was our duty to coexist peacefully, and that our enhanced abilities were given to us for the greater good.” Trini told them. Billy seemed to be in deep thought. Trini let him be.

“See now that sounds dope.” Zack grinned. I’d love to be a kickass werewolf. He flexed his good arm. “I’m practically as strong as you guys already!”

“Hah!” Trini scoffed. “Oh yeah? Prove it.” She set her arm up for a wrestling match. 

Zack recoiled and lowered his arm. “Well no fair! You know my good hand is busted.”

“That’s a shitty excuse. I’m not a lefty either, but I’ll still kick your ass.” 

“My point is valid!”

“Not exactly, Zack.” Billy chimed, exiting out of his thoughts. “You both have properly functional left arms, and given your earlier statement, you should be willing and able to compete with her.

“Gee thanks..” Zack grumbled.

“You scared, Zack? Are you..chicken? Y’know chickens are prey to wolves…” Trini taunted.

“Ugh fine!” Zack met her hand and grasped it. “Billy start us off.”

“Okay!” Billy placed his hands over theirs. “Once I let go, the match will begin! I will call out any fouls when I see them!”

Zack and Trini glared at each other competitively. 

“And….go!” Billy lifted up his hands and the match began, both competitors using their full might to best each other. The muscles in their arms tensed and both were wavering upon the table. 

“Nice try..crazy girl..hah! But it’s gonna take just a little more than that..to knock me down!” Zack said through gritted teeth.

Trini was hardly breaking a sweat, though she made it appear as if she was having a hard time keeping her arm from shaking. “Yeah, that’s why you’re only able to use your left hand!”

Zack gasped, and Trini laughed giddly. Billy was cheering them both on, clapping excitedly and genuinely curious to see if Zack would manage to beat her. Trini let Zack push her hand towards the table a little, and Zack let out a triumphant yell. Just as Trini’s knuckles were about to come in contact to the surface, she slammed her hand forward, pinning Zack’s arm to his side of the table. Billy laughed loudly and wiped at his eyes with his thumb. Trini stood up and raised her hands in the air with a victory shout. She quickly sat down upon some students looking at the scene in confusion.

“Ow...looks like you beat me..”

“Wasn’t even a contest to begin with. “Trini said smugly.

“You still did an awesome job, Zack! I really thought you were going to win for a second there! Statistically, I should have known it was near impossible, but I really believed it!”

“Thanks Billy.” Zack said with a grin. “Good match, crazy girl. I’d shake your hand but uh...It’s really sore right now. Next time I’ll beat you for sure, though!” 

Trini laughed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “Well you can try.. But okay, I accept your eventual rematch.”

“I want to try too, Trini! Not now of course, but next time Zack decides to, I’ll do it also!”

“Really, Bill? You sure?”

“Yeah! Don’t go easy on me either! I wasn’t a hunter for nothing!”

Trini smiled brightly at the added challenge. “You got it. No one’s going easy on anyone.”

\--------------------------------

Something had disrupted Trini from focusing on her chemistry assignment. She looked around for the object that had collided with her head and found a folded note in the shape of a triangle. Intrigued, she unfolded the note and rolled her eyes at the swirly pink handwriting that obviously came from Kim. She glanced up to the front of the room and saw that Kim was looking back at her with a smile on her face. Trini smirked and shook her head, returning her attention to the note.

_Hey! Really glad you had your schedule switched around! Did you miss me that much? :)  
    ~Kim_

Trini scrawled out her response and flung the paper back at Kim.

_**Not my choice. Once my mom found out I got in a fight, she made sure I wasn’t in any classes with the guy.** _

_**P.S. you don’t have to sign your name, I know who it is, you fool.** _

The reply came fast, right between Trini’s eyes. Kim covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

_Who’d you get into a fight with? Do you need me to hurt him? I can do that. Btw how did you know it was me? :0_

__

_**Oh my god no, don’t worry about it. I heard him say some shit about my friends and I guess I just lost my temper. And yeah, it was definitely the pink. Who else would send notes to me?** _

__

_Was it Zack Taylor? I’m pretty sure he can take care of himself. You shouldn’t have gotten yourself hurt because of him._

__

Trini shook her head at the note, and by extension, Kim.

__

_**Kim, chill. I know he can. And it was Billy Cranston they were talking about. He can take care of himself too but he’s too sweet for them to pick on him.** _

__

_Oh. So you’re not like...dating him or anything, right? Just curious._

__

_**Ugghhh noooo why does everyone think that? He’s just my best friend. Totally not my type at all. You jealous, princess?** _

__

_No not at all! Okay maybe a little but I’m sorry! I’m glad you have friends. I didn’t know. They must be really good to you! So I’m glad. Maybe we can be like that, too..? Friends, I mean. There’s a lot I don’t know about you, but I want to. I wanna know everything._

__

Trini’s face was invaded by a deep blush and she pulled her beanie down over her eyes. Damn it. She was really about to spill everything to this girl, huh? Trini had to reel in her resolve and chastised herself for being so open about her life. 

__

_**We’ll see.** _

__

Oh shit that sounded too cold. Oh crap, she already flung it over. Trini ripped out a page from her spiral and rushed out a second message.

__

_**I mean, yeah.** _

__

Nailed it.

__

_haha, you’re so weird. :) But that makes me really happy! Do you maybe...wanna hang out more? Like just us? Or with your friends, that’s okay too._

__

Trini was overcome with the urge to move her seat up next to Kim’s and just be close to her. She knew Kim was probably sitting there waiting for her reply with that stupidly adorable look of hope on her face.

__

_“You’re supposed to be a tough werewolf, Trini! Fucking act like it!”_ She mentally told herself. _“You know just being around her is dangerous! What do you think is even happening right now? You’re just giving her false hope! And an angry vampire is definitely something you need right now. Get it together! You don’t run in the same circles!”_

__

_**okay. You can come sit with us at lunch tomorrow if you want I guess.** _

__

_“You fucking idiot.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a more relaxed chapter, establishing character bonds and stuff like that. sorry it's not a plot heavy chapter!


	13. The Gang's All Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says

“Kim I don’t see why you have to drag me to your little lunch date.” Jason sighed. 

“It’s not a date, her friends are with her. And I need you for support.”

“We don’t eat lunch in the cafeteria for a reason, Kim..you sure you’re going to be able to control yourself?”

“Yes, of course. I’m getting really good at it.”

“You were literally crying because your last meal ‘just didn’t taste the same.’ “ 

“Hey, I have a lot going on right now and that little thing just set me off.”

“You still haven’t told me what the big thing is you’re trying to hide. I can help you, y’know.”

Kim sighed. “I know. I’m getting pretty worried and I don’t think I can do this on my own..I’m not supposed to let anyone find out, but..I know I can trust you, and I just want this to be over..”

Jason wrapped his arm around Kim’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “We can talk about it later.”

“Alright…” 

They made their way across the cafeteria, Kim still snuggled into the crook of Jason’s arm. Trini sensed Kim’s presence and lifted her head up in anticipation. Her eyes widened a little, then narrowed at the sight of Jason so close to Kim. Her cheeks puffed out and she was overcome with an unusual feeling. Kim looked up to Jason and seemed to say something. Jason laughed and that made Kim laugh too. It rubbed Trini the wrong way and she felt the prickle of jealousy at the nape of her neck.

“Trini, Trini, did you hear what I said?” Zack asked, nudging her with a cheeky grin on his face.

“No.” Trini growled. 

“Trini, are you okay?” Billy asked.

Trini was crushing her soda can, and the pressure built up too much, causing the unopened can to explode. Billy jumped and Zack quickly grabbed some napkins. 

“Jesus, crazy girl! What’s up with you?” He started wiping the soda off himself.

Kim and Jason reached the table and Kim looked at the mess with confusion. “What happened here?”

“Crazy girl just had an accident, right, Trin?”

“Yeah...my bad…”Her eyes bore holes into Jason and he glanced at Kim for help.

“Here, let me help.” Kim offered, and left Jason’s side to wipe up the soda. Trini relaxed then.

Once everything was cleaned up, Kim introduced herself and Jason to the group.

“Oh I know who you guys are!” Billy exclaimed. 

“You do?” Jason asked.

“Yeah! Everyone does! You’re Jason Scott, football team quarterback. We have english together!”

“We do? ...Hm.”

They took a seat at the table,  Kim planting herself next to Trini. Trini acted nonchalant and simply greeted the two vampires.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought Jason, you guys. He’s like my best friend.”

“We don’t mind at all!” Billy assured. “It’s always nice to have more people join our little table! And Trini seems to be really fond of you Kim, so a friend of yours must be cool too!”

Trini widened her eyes at Billy, but the boy seemed not to pick up on her cue. 

Kim smiled. “Really?”

“Oh yeah, she even asked me about you when we first met, and Zack keeps asking her if you two have been on a date yet. I didn’t know you guys were dating already.”

Kim beamed and turned her head to Jason, a wide smile plastered onto her face. Jason just snickered and bowed his head.

“We’re not dating, Billy. We just now became friends.” Trini shot down quickly. Kim cleared her throat in embarrassment and Jason’s snickering grew louder.

“Oh. My mistake. What’s so funny, Jason?” He asked innocently.

“Huh? Oh, nothing..just..a funny joke in my head.”

“Oh. Maybe I know it? What was the joke?”

Jason searched for the words, but he found none. Instead he just stammered. 

“Nothing, Jason’s just being weird.” Kim waived dismissively. “It looks like you all have become pretty good friends in a short while, huh?”

“Yeah, we’re kinda like the dream team.” Zack confirmed. “Kicking asses, taking names, protecting humanity..” Trini threw her apple at him. “Ow! Injured!” Zack shouted, holding up his wrist.”

“Ouch, how did that happen?” Kim asked.

“Punched a dude”, “He fell.”

Trini glared at Zack and the boy grinned sheepishly. “I...punched a dude...and...fell…” He said, as if that made anything better.

“Right...still, get better.”

“Thanks. So I guess crazy girl must be pretty awesome to have someone like you after her, right Kimothy?” 

Jason laughed loudly and Zack grinned. “Told you it was hilarious!”

Kim rolled her eyes and shoved Jason’s arm from across the table. She answered the question. “Trini just seemed really cool and I wanted to get to know her. I’m really glad to hang out with you guys today.”

Trini felt that annoying blush creep up and she just wanted to push Kim off the bench or maybe hold her hand? She didn’t know anymore.

Jason smiled. “Kim is way more excited to be here than she lets on-and that’s saying something.”

“Jason, quiet!”

Zack hollered, but Billy just thought it was sweet. If their species weren’t all so different, Trini thought, they would all make a pretty cool group. But the hopes of that wouldn’t be able to become reality. Surely, this was a one time thing.

\-------------------------------

Trini sat with Billy in his study, scanning over texts. “What language is this anyways?” Trini asked. 

“I’m not sure…At first I thought it was latin, but it’s a little bit different? I’ve been trying my hardest.”

“I know. Thank you. Any news about Zordon?”

Billy shook his head. “He’s still in a coma. We’ve been watching him closely, but..”

“I understand.” Trini sighed solemnly. “I want you to keep the coin here, though. Close to him.”

“Are you sure? It might be better if a member of his pack had it.”

Trini shook her head. “If something happens to me, who knows who could find it? If Zordon kept this thing inside his chest...then he definitely needed it to be protected. It was the safest place he could think of.”

Billy nodded. “That’s good reasoning. Not necessarily what he did, but the part of what you said about keeping it close to him. Thank you for trusting me with something this big, Trini.”

“I wouldn’t have ever known about it if it wasn’t for you. I really can’t thank you enough.”

“Well I know you would do the same thing for me. We’re friends after all, and you’re a naturally protective person. I know your family means a lot to you, and I admired the way you just lept into action like you did. Here I was about to run away, but you put the safety of someone else before your own. It’s what a hero does.”

Trini loved Billy Cranston. “We’re an unlikely team, huh?”

“Yeah, but that’s what makes us great!”

Trini chuckled. “What would your superhero name be, Billy?”

“Hmm...it’s gotta be something cool! Something like..” He deepened his voice. “The Ranger.”

Both of them laughed. Trini had to admit that it did sound kind of cool, and it did suit him. “I think that’s an _awesome_ name Billy.”

Billy grinned happily. Perhaps they really were meant to be friends.

\------------------------------------

Trini had reluctantly agreed to a night out with Kim. The vampire had asked the wolf to see the city life with her. 

“Isn’t that just a little bit cliche?” Trini had told her.

“What’s so cliche about it? You’ve spent so much time in the woods, I think it’s time for you to see the nightlife of the concrete jungle.”

Trini had groaned loudly. “Stoooop, that’s _super_ cliche! And I’m pretty sure the ‘concrete jungle’ is New York.”

“Oh, well you know what I mean! And dress up!”

“Why do I have to do that?”

“Duh, because you have to when you go out. Maybe wear a dress?”

“Like hell I’m gonna do that!” 

“Please…? For me…?” Kim pouted. How was that so goddamn effective?

“Ugh..” Trini pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine, I’ll ‘dress up’, but I am NOT wearing a dress.”

“Yay!” Kim surged forward and kissed Trini’s cheek. “Meet me by Krispy Kreme at 10. Don’t be late!” 

Trini’s hand flew to her cheek, and she watched the girl skip away. Oh no. This was bad.

\----------------------------

Trini wore a black, fitted shirt that hugged her just right. The blouse made her feel good about herself, but she hardly got the chance to wear it. She would be too embarrassed on any normal occasion anyways, she decided, but this wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ was it? The thought sent her heart flying just a little bit. She pulled on some charcoal colored skinny jeans and her short heeled black boots. She turned around in the mirror, and for once, she didn’t hear that voice in the back of her head. She smiled at herself and braided the right side of her hair. After checking her makeup, she cautiously opened her bedroom door. She wasn’t expecting to see one of the twins right outside.

“Trini? Pfft, where are you going?” He snickered.

“None of your business.”

“Oh my god, do you have a date?? Juan! Trini has a-hmppmhh”

Trini covered her brother’s mouth with her hand. “Quiet, pendejo! Don’t tell anyone, got it? Especially not mom and dad!” She let go.

“Alright, I won’t tell.”

“Thank you.”

“For thirty bucks!”

“What? What do you even need thirty bucks for?!”

“What? I’m investing, Trini.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “How about..you _don’t_ tell anyone, and _I_ won’t tell mom you were the one who peed on her rose bushes.”

“You can’t do that! Mom would kill me!”

Trini grinned devilishly. “I know. So keep quiet, kay?”

Diego grumbled, and Trini ruffled his hair. “Good. I’ll be back before they get home, lock the doors and call me if anything happens.”

“Yes, _mom_ ”

“Oh no, you’d already be dead if I was mom.”

And with that, she headed down the stairs and out the front door to go on a date with a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh trini..look what you've gotten yourself into


	14. A Painful Reminder

Trini sucked in a breath and headed towards Kim, who was standing under the light coming through the window. She told herself to calm down, to be normal, that everything would be alright. And then Kim looked at her. She was stunning, short black waves framing her face, lips painted a glossy pink. Her leather jacket was shouldered over her pink top that connected to a thin string tied around her neck. Black jeans and heels completed the outfit, and Trini found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

Kim smiled as she approached and held out a Krispy Kreme bag to her. “Here, I got you a donut. I didn’t know if you’d be hungry or not, so I just got you one anyways. It’s jelly filled.”

“Thanks…” Trini said, taking the bag.

“You look really good.” Kim blurted out.

Trini raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Uh- you mean like a snack, or…?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant. I meant you look pretty.”

Trini’s heart skipped a beat and cleared her throat. “You look nice, too..” she shyly admitted.

Kim smiled. “Why thank you.

Trini reached into the bag and took a bite of the donut. They started walking down the street. 

“So where are we going?” Trini asked, munching away on the donut.

“Where everyone else goes on a friday night-dancing.”

Trini coughed and choked on the donut. Kim jumped and hit her back. “Oh my god, are you okay?!”

“We are not going dancing! I can’t dance!”

“You can’t, or you won’t?”

“Both!”

“Are we going to have a High School Musical 2 scenario on our hands? Cause I’m down for that.” Kim said.

“Wait, you watch Disney movies?”

“Trini, I’m a vampire, not a caveman.”

“Alright, a vampire who loves Disney. Got it.” Trini threw the bag and small remainder of her donut in a nearby trash can. “But it’s still a no to dancing.”

“Oh come on, it won’t be so bad! Once you’re under those colored lights and the music starts playing...you just feel like a totally different person! No worries, no stress...just the music and maybe someone else to dance with.”

“You’ve done this a lot before, huh?”

Kim nodded. “Sometimes it’s just nice to get away from it all.”

Trini could understand that. It was the same way for her, in a way. Turn up the music and try to drown out everything around you. But she had never really danced before. She would make a fool of herself, and she wasn’t mentally prepared for that to happen. But there was that soft smile gracing Kim’s lips that had Trini melting. She just couldn’t say no.

“Fine, you got me. But only for a little.”

“That’s fine!” Kim beamed. “That’s not all I wanted to do tonight.”

Kim had obviously meant it in a casual way, but Trini’s mind had other ideas, and the thoughts sent a surge of red to the tips of her ears. 

Kim led her to a nightclub, something Trini was very surprised even existed in Angel Grove. Kim suddenly linked her arm with Trini’s and simply nodded at the bouncer who let them pass. Trini looked behind at the bouncer after they made it through and questioned a couple things. 

“I guess he knows you enough by now since you apparently come here a lot, huh?”

“Oh no, he’s a vampire.”

“Wait, what?!” Trini exclaimed.

“You think me and Jason are the only ones?” Kim smiled at Trini’s look of astonishment. “Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. No one will ever dare to try.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Couple things. First of all, he’s an underling, he’s beneath me. And second…” Kim’s cheeks flushed faintly. “It’s..well, he could get the idea when he saw me link arms with you.”

Their arms were still linked, Trini realized, but she didn’t necessarily want for that to end. “Oh..Is it because-”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

They faded into silence. They made their way through the dim hall into the heart of the club, the bass pounding through the speakers and coursing through their bodies. Trini liked the feeling. Kim pulled her over to the bar and a waiter came around and offered them two already prepared drinks. Kim thanked him and handed a glass to Trini.

“Don’t tell me, is he a vampire too?”

“Tim?” Kim laughed. “No, he just knows me and my usual.”

Trini relaxed a little and looked at her drink. “Uh, I’ve never..drank before.”

“Really?” Kim questioned. “Hm. It’s not too bad, just a starter. You should be able to handle it no problem.” She downed the drink quickly and set the glass on the counter.

Trini considered the beverage for a moment before taking a sip. Instantly she sputtered and coughed as the liquid hit her tongue.

Kim laughed loudly and doubled over at the humor she found.

“Jesus christ, what was that?!”

“Kim only laughed harder. “Trin-Trini-” She gasped through fits of laughter. “Trini I’m so sorry!”

Trini wiped her mouth and cleared her throat a few times. “It’s not that funny..” she said in embarrassment. “I thought vampires couldn’t consume human food or whatever?”

Kim’s laughter slowly fizzled out. “Food is one thing, drinks are another. We’re mostly on liquid diets anyway so most things shouldn’t be too bad if we have it sparingly. Like, if we need to act human, a little sip of juice or whatever isn’t going to do any damage. Alcohol, though, is a bit of an acquired taste.”

Trini had to admit, she really has learned a lot more about vampires since being around Kim. And maybe not all the horror stories about them were true. She definitely couldn’t see Kim as a monster after getting to know her a little. But who was she to say anything? She was just as bad, if not worse. She heard the whispering swirl in her mind, and fell victim to its venom once again. 

Kim noticed the shift in Trini’s mood and grabbed her hand, giving it a gently squeeze before pulling her onto the dancefloor. Trini looked up at the taller girl and was about to protest before Kim put a finger to Trini’s lips. “Shush. Just...focus on me.” The girl ordered. She placed Trini’s hands on her waist and pulled Trini in close. “Focus on me, and close your eyes.”

“Kim, I don’t-”

“Just trust me, okay?”

Trini bit the inside of her cheek and pulled her hands away from Kim’s waist.

“Do you trust me?” Kim asked.

Trini looked up at Kim’s face and took in a shallow breath. “Yes..”

Trini’s hands were once again on Kim’s waist. “Close your eyes. Just feel the rhythm of the music. Feel how I move, and follow me.”

And they were dancing. Slow and awkward at first, but as Trini concentrated on her thoughts of Kim, her anxieties slipped away and she could have sworn they were the only two people in the room despite the sea of bodies threatening to sweep them away.Trini grew more confident and let the deep hums of the beat lead her. She opened her eyes and met Kim’s own. Kim looked like she was on another plane of existence. Her eyes were half lidded and her pupils were dark and almost blended perfectly with her irises. Kim’s lips were parted and she took in the smallest of breaths when her eyes wandered to Trini’s lips.

Kim’s face was leaning in dangerously close, but Trini found herself beginning to close the distance. She needed to close that gap, capture Kim’s lips in her own and fade away into something beautiful. But Trini’s heart was pounding and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Kim’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, but she felt the warmth of Trini leave her. She opened her eyes and saw Trini pushing past the faceless bodies. 

“Trini, Trini wait!” She called, forcing her way through the crowds.

Trini couldn’t see straight. The lights were suddenly too bright and the bass was constricting. That voice rang high in her ears, booming over the speakers.

_You idiot! What do you think you’re doing? Did you honestly think this was a good idea? Did you honestly let yourself believe something like that could happen for you? You stupid shit, it will never happen! Face it! You can only run. You can’t get comfortable for even a second! This life is not for you!_

Trini barreled out of the club’s front doors and her legs buckled under the stress. She picked herself up and ran from the bodies. Ran from the featureless characters and sought cover. The panic was setting in and she could feel the wolf tearing at the seams of its cloak. She rushed into an alley and braced herself for the breakthrough. But something was stopping her, something was preventing her. Fear. 

Two figures stepped out from the shadows. The natural light bounced off their eyes heated orange, and the glow from the street lamp revealed the purple scars that swirled around the flesh of their face like gnarled tree bark. Their gazes pierced through her and Trini thought in that moment that she would drop dead from a heart attack. But curiously, their attention flickered past her, and Trini could see the rage build in them. 

_”Kim.”_ They growled with damaged voices.

Trini whipped around to see Kim standing at the alley entrance, looking small and a little scared herself.

Kim’s voice was shaky and weak, yet she still called out to the ghosts of her past.

“Ty. Amanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your shit, bitches.


	15. Into the Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. 
> 
> CONTINUES TO THE END OF CHAPTER

“We should have known you would be here!” Amanda spat.

“You should have never stepped out from your castle, bitch!” Ty hissed.

Kim held her breath. “You guys should go. Now’s not the time for this.”

“You don’t get to decide that! You lost your authority when you did _this_ to us!” Amanda cried, pointing to her mangled face.

Trini was lost in her fear. Kim had done that to them? How? It seemed impossible.

Ty took a step towards Kim, his fingers spread out and curled in anger. “If I was there when they put you in the ground, I’d have made sure you never got out!!” 

Amanda followed suit. “If your daddy wasn’t such a useful puppet, you and your entire family would be wiped off the face of the earth!”

Kim was losing the little confidence she had. “I didn’t mean to do any of this..” She sobbed. “I didn’t mean for it to go that far!”

“Well you should have thought about that before you mutilated us!” Amanda’s fangs were descended, and under her leathery skin, Trini could see the muscles in her neck clench. 

“I know!” Kim screamed. “I wish I could take it back, but I can’t! No matter how much I wish I could change the past, I will never be able to! And I’m sorry! But please..don’t do this now..” The tears were flowing freely down Kim’s cheeks. “Not here.”

Trini caught the way Kim was carefully rotating their positions, placing herself between her and the vampires. Kim was protecting her, using their rage to direct their attention away from Trini. 

“I don’t care what the highblood wants with you, I’ll fucking kill you right here, right now!” Amanda screeched, rushing at Kim and swiping at her with fast jabs of her fists.

Kim dodged and weaved nimbly, narrowly missing Amanda’s strikes. But once Ty entered the fray with explosive, heavy blows did Kim start to buckle. Where Amanda’s attacks would end, Ty’s would begin. Lightning and thunder clashed with deadly combos, unleashed on Kim with full force. Kim held her arms up in an X to absorb some of the force that was directed to her face. The whole time, true to her plan, Kim was leading the vampires away from Trini, deeper into the alley.

With enough distance behind them, Kim sprang into a backwards flip. She collided her fist into the side of Ty’s face, knocking out one of his fangs. Kim then swiftly swept her leg under Ty’s feet, sending him crashing to the ground. Amanda used the opportunity to deliver a harsh kick to Kim as she was crouched low. Kim fell back and pushed up with her legs as Amanda lunged for her, sending her spiraling into a line of trash cans and other rubbish. Ty was up and at it again, swinging heavy fists down onto Kim messily but with brute force. Kim blocked once, twice, but the third punch sent an aching _crack_ ! throughout her jaw. Amanda shook her head and stood, now brandishing a broken broom handle, the jagged edges burning with intent. 

Kim was trapped between two advancing bodies, both set on killing her. Kim was losing steam and as her jaw hung loosely , she looked to Trini with watery eyes. She would die protecting her. Kim was fighting her hardest, and even with all the years of training she had, all her agility, and all her prowess...they all seemed like nothing now. 

Trini was paralyzed as she watched Ty restrain Kim and Amanda yell her fury, raising the makeshift stake. There was something churning inside Trini, bubbling and twisting and clawing at the surface. There were so many voices screaming at her inside her mind that everything else was a sharp ringing in her ears.

_**What are you waiting for? Do it! Do something! You useless piece of shit! STUPID piece of shit! Fight! Fight them now! If she dies, who will you be? Who the fuck will want you? Another death will be on your hands! Stupid, useless piece of shit. If you can’t even save her, then just die already!** _

Time seemed to move in slow motion. And as the voice wracked her mind, Trini let out a scream of pure rage and agony, which caused all three vampires to snap their heads in her direction. Trini felt her spine popping and shifting as she screamed her lungs out. Her eyes brimmed with tears and shined gold in the night. The clouds rapidly swam around in the night sky and ripped apart to frame the silver moon in full.

Her nails elongated, sharpened, and rather than the crunch of her spine sending her to her knees, she remained upright as the beast took over. Trini’s screams turned into an earth-shattering roar. Kim’s eyes widened at the sight of the small girl morph into a titan hybrid of wolf and human.  

Ty and Amanda recoiled in fear. The beast charged forward on all fours, claws scraping at the concrete. It lunged forward and slashed with its mighty mitts at Amanda. The razors ripped open the sensitive skin and immediately a stream of blood came pouring out from the wound. The vampire let out a blood curdling scream as she dropped the stake and clutched her face. 

The beast swiped left, then right, completely eviscerating the vampire until she collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

“Amanda!” Ty cried out, dropping Kim and running at the beast for revenge.

The beast caught Ty by his throat and snarled in his face. For a brief moment, true and absolute terror was displayed in his eyes before the beast’s arm plunged straight through the vampire’s chest. A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard before the beast sank its teeth into Ty’s jugular, tearing out a large chunk. The beast spat out the bitter flesh and flung the body to the ground. The beast’s roar burst through the night, distorting and gurgling until it was once again a human scream. Trini was jolted into her original form and swayed a little before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground.

“Trini!” Kim yelled, her jaw sliding back into place. She was at the girl’s side in an instant, kneeling next to her and gently slapping her face. “Trini! Trini, wake up, please! Please wake up, please!” 

The girl did not stir and Kim let out a cry of anguish as police sirens sounded in the distance. Kim held back a choked sob and held her love tight to her. “I’ll keep you safe..I promise.” She searched deep inside herself for the slumbering magic and displaced herself along with the unresponsive girl in her arms.


	16. Who You Truly Are

“What were you thinking bringing her here, Kim?” Jason yelled.

Kim was holding Trini in her arms tightly, her voice cracking and hoarse. “Jason, she’s been here before! It’s nothing different! I can’t take her to my place!”

“And mine is any better? Before she was just a human! Now she’s a-” He cut himself off as if he was afraid to say the word out loud. “You need to tell me everything that happened tonight. Everything.”

“I will, but we need to make sure that she’s okay first. I won’t say anything until I know she’s okay.”

Jason sighed and tugged at his blonde curls. “You always have to make things so difficult... Bring her to the basement.”

“We are _not_ chaining her up like an animal!” Kim cried.

“I didn’t say we were! There’s a sofa down there! Damn, Kim, who do you think I am?”

Kim sucked in a deep breath before muttering an apology. Jason grabbed a thin blanket from his bed and followed Kim down to the basement. He covered Trini up with the blanket once Kim had gently laid her down. 

“Is she okay, Jase?” Kim asked. 

“Yeah, she’s breathing.”

“Can you just check? Does she have a pulse?”

Jason sighed and felt for Trini’s pulse point. He quickly drew away when he felt the rush of blood underneath his fingers. “Yeah, she’s fine. Asleep, I guess? And it looks like she didn’t have any injuries when you brought her in.”

“But what if it’s like an internal wound or something?”

“Kim if she was bleeding internally, we would have been able to sense it. And you were there, did you see her get hurt?”

“No, I-I don’t know...it all happened so fast.” Kim looked down at the sleeping girl and gently pet her hair. “She was like a completely different person.”

“She was a monster.” Jason clarified.

“She’s not a monster!” Kim snapped. “It was scary...I’ve never seen anything like it. The way she screamed…” Kim gently laid her hand on Trini’s face and examined it in her deep thought. “It was the most heartbreaking thing I’ve ever heard.. .I didn’t know a human could even make that sound. And then she...and then she changed…”

Jason stood with his back against the wall, arms folded across his chest and listening intently to Kim’s story.

“I just thought they would be actual wolves-you know, just the animal. But she was like something from those cheesy movies we used to watch when they were real popular. I don’t think she knew what was happening either? Her eyes weren’t the same...they were wild, and...uncontrolled.” Kim laughed breathily. “She completely wrecked them.”

“Who?” Jason asked.

“Ty and Amanda.”

Jason straightened his posture. “You ran into them?”

“Yeah. In the alley by the club. I haven’t seen them in months since I-” Kim couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. “Oh Jason..” Kim cradled her face in her hands. “I’m the monster.”

Jason walked over and softly held Kim in his arms as she cried silently into his shoulder. “Kim, you’re not a monster..”

“You didn’t see them! God, it was horrible! Their faces were so...if I didn’t know what I had done to them, I would have never recognized them. They hated me. I could see it in their eyes..They would never forgive me. And I can’t blame them.”

“You tried, Kim. You did something terrible, but that doesn’t make you a terrible person.” said Jason, rubbing her back soothingly. “You owned up to it and tried to fix it..that counts for something. If you were a monster, you wouldn’t be feeling remorse right now.”

“I still can’t get the image out of my mind..”

“You will, in time. All that matters now is that you’re safe.”

“And Trini?”

“And Trini.”

She snuggled into Jason’s embrace and turned her face to watch Trini’s sleeping form. “Do you think she’ll wake up..?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“I don’t know, Kim. But we’ll be there when she does. You’ll be the first one she sees.”

Kim smiled at that and she let her eyes close. She would be there for Trini no matter how long it took.

\---------------------------

 

Trini stood in a shroud of grey mist against an endless expanse of nothingness. There was a slight chill in the atmosphere that sent goosebumps across her naked body. The whispers floated in the mist and called out her name.

“Hello?” She called to the void. She turned around and searched for the person behind the whispers. “Hello?” She called out once more. She took a few steps forward and found her footsteps made no sound. 

There was a negative force pervading the air and she dared not to take another step. But what else was she to do? She walked forward.

“Hello?” answered the void.

Trini stopped in her tracks and searched for a physical form. “Who’s there?”

“Hello?” The void answered in her own voice.

A shiver ran down her spine, but when she called out again, she received no answer. So onwards she walked.

“Hello?” came her echo. “Hello, hello?”

Trini hugged herself Tight.

“Hello, hello? Who’s there? Hello? Who’s th-Hello! Hello!”

Trini quickened her pace as the voices began to multiply and overlap each other.

“Hello, hello! Hi! Can you hear me? Who’s there? Who’s there? Is someone there, hello?”

The voices-her voice-sounded much closer now, sounded more frantic and more distressed. She ran, ran as fast as she could to who knows where.

“Hello! Someone, please! Can you hear me?! Hello, Hello! Is someone there? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? Who’s there, who’s there?”

Trini became overwhelmed and dropped to her knees. She folded in on herself and clamped her hands over her ears.

“WHO’S THERE? WHO’S THERE?”

_**I’m here.** _

Trini gasped and looked up, face to face with her own body standing tall above her.

 _I’m here._ It called out again. And then...the voices died. The doppelganger smiled and extended her hand out to Trini. _I’ve always been here for you._

Trini’s hand shook as she slowly reached out and placed her hand on the outstretched palm. With a bit too much force, the doppelganger yanked her to her feet.

“What are you..?” Trini asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 _I’m you aren’t I?_ The doppelganger said, turning around to prove her point. _I am you, from head.._ She ran a hand from her cheek to between her legs, _to toe_.

“I don’t believe you.”

 _hm? And why not? Is it really that so hard to believe? That you can exist?_ The figure let out a short, sharp laugh. _You can’t really be that stupid, can you? You just keep blinding yourself to the truth._ The doppelganger’s smile twisted around into a scowl in an instant. _You think you can keep everything the way it is and pretend it’ll all be alright! But you never listen to me! You...cannot be me._

“Then maybe I’m not.” Trini snapped back.

_You are not me._

_~And you are not me~_

Trini quickly spun around at the new voice. She squinted her eyes to see through the mist, and watched the wolf appear from shadows. She took a step back.

_~You cannot be what you deny. You cannot be what you keep locked away.~_

“I don’t keep you locked away! Or...it’s not on purpose..I don’t want to…”

_~The more you deny, the more we suffer. The more you keep living in the dark, the more blind you become. You cannot be what you keep locked away.~_

“I don’t want you to be locked away! I want you to be free!” Trini told the wolf.

_**Then let us be free..** _

Trini once again turned to face a third voice. She choked on a dissolved scream as she took a few steps away.

 _ **Let us be free…**_ the beast grinned, creeping into the ring.

“What the fuck are you?” Trini yelled.

The beast let out a deep howl of laughter and put a clawed mitt to its chest. _**I, I am YOU.**_

“You’re not me.” Trini denied.

The beast stomped a pace forward. _**I am you! I am what you are meant to be…Strong! Proud! Free… I am what you have always wished to be. I am the truth between your lies. I am my own, and I belong wherever I may be. I am the answer. I...am you.**_

“No! _that’s_ the lie! That’s the only lie! I am not you! You are not me! Get over it!”

 _ **That is where you are wrong. You broke the lock on my cage and allowed me to be you if only for a moment. I am here. I am here when you are not. I am strong when you are weak.**_ The beast was inches away from Trini now. She tried to back away, but was restrained by the doppelganger who grinned sickeningly sweet.

“Let me go! Get away from me! Let me go!” Trini screamed, thrashing desperately.

The beast laid it’s mitt on her cheek, claws dangerously close to her eye. _**When you are ready..When you are willing to accept who you truly are...I will be there.**_

The beast was gone, along with the wolf and the doppelganger. Trini fell to the ground and looked at herself on the reflective surface that formed. She was herself, for now.

“Hello? Hello, Hello? Hello..Hell...”


	17. Truth and Lies

Kim was sat on the floor by Trini’s side, holding onto her hand and sleeping with her head against the sofa. She felt something bump against her head and she groaned. Only when the sensation of Trini’s hand left her did she decide to sit up. “Hey Trin…Oh shit, Trini!”

Trini moaned and sat up, rubbing her head. “Dude what the fuck...Did you get me drunk last night? Wh-Hey!”

Kim latched her arms around Trini’s neck and hugged her tightly. “Oh thank god, oh thank god, you’re awake! Jason, Jason!”

Jason was running down the stairs as soon as his name was called. “Kim, what is it?” He slid to a halt when he saw Trini grumpily pat Kim’s head. 

“ _Please_ tell me you guys didn’t fucking drug me.”

Kim sat back and let go. “Wait, are you saying you don’t remember anything that happened last night?”

Trini’s brows furrowed. “What happened last night...?” She looked down at her chest and quickly pulled up the blanket. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” 

“Whoa, whoa, Trini calm down!”

“You did get me drunk!”

“What? No! No why would I do that?”

“Then why am I naked and in some freaky vampire sex dungeon?!”

“This doesn’t look even remotely look like a sex dungeon!” Jason chimed in defensively.

“Yeah, and I would know!” Kim added.

“Wait, _what_?” Trini and Jason said in unison.

“That’s not important!” Kim said, “ Point is I didn’t drug you or anything! You were just asleep.”

Trini calmed down a little. “For how long?”

Kim looked to Jason. “I dunno? A day? A day and a half? It’s Sunday.”

“Are you serious? We went out Friday! How was I asleep for that long?!”

“Look, a lot happened and-”

“Take me home.”

“Trini, wait. We need to talk-”

“I’m done talking, Jason. I want to go home. Now.”

“Trini, please-”

“Now, Kim!”

Kim looked at Jason worriedly, but they couldn’t risk a transformation on their hands. 

In a short while, Trini was near her home with Kim by her side.

“Trini can’t we just be rational? This is really important.”

“I can’t do this, Kim. Not right now. I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll call you.” Trini wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and took the back way to her home.

\--------------------------------

“Trini where have you been?” Her father yelled. “What happened to your clothes? And what is that godawful stench?”

“What stench?” June asked.

“Trinity, tell me where you’ve been this instant! You can’t just keep disappearing like that! It’s not safe!”

“You worry everyone in this family!”

“Mom, dad, please! I don’t know what happened! One moment I was...out..and the next..I don’t know what happened.”

Her brothers appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“She went out with a friend I think.” Juan said.

“Real late at night.” Diego added. “She told me not to tell.”

“You _knew_?” Their father snarled.

“Diego!”

“I’m sorry, Trin! I told Juan and he agreed to keep it secret too, but we’re scared for you! Really scared! I don’t care if mom does find out I peed on her roses!”

“You did _what_ to my roses?”

“June that’s not important right now. Who did you go out with?”

“S-someone from school.”

“No...no that doesn’t sound right. That can’t be it.” He pulled Trini in and tried to distinguish the foreign smell.

“Dad, knock it off!”

He practically threw Trini away from him. “Vampires.” He growled.

“What?”

“Vampires, June! Vampires got her!”

“Antoni, you can’t be serious!”

Antonio was pacing the floor, the vein on his head bulging out. His fingers flexed and he looked like he was about to lose control.

The twins hid behind the wall from the second floor and June placed her hands on her husband’s bicep, pleading to him.

“Antoni, my love, please don’t do this. Please, calm down. You know you can’t go after them, you’ll get hurt!”

“Stay out of this! This is my family! These are my children! You could never understand, June! You never understood the sacrifices I had to make for this family! Everything I had to do to keep them safe!”

“ _Your_ sacrifices? And what about me, Antonio? What about everything _I_ went through?” June sobbed. “I carried _your_ child because I loved you! Even when I knew it would be difficult, even when I knew I could never go back to my old life, even when that child nearly killed me on that delivery table!”

Trini looked at her mother with hurt filled eyes. “Mom..?” She said weakly, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“Trinity…” Her mother said to her. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner...all of you.” She then addressed to the twins at the top of the stairs. I didn’t think it would all come out like this…”

Trini had to fight to keep the tears from falling. Her mother walked over and went to reach out to her, but Trini smacked her hand away. “I knew it.” She choked out. “You don’t have to lie anymore. I always knew it.”

“Trinity-”

Trini pushed past her parents, and past the twins standing in the second story hall.

“Trinity where do you think you’re going? Trinity!” Her father barked, following her up the stairs.

Trini slammed her bedroom door and locked it as her father pounded on the door. She quickly packed a duffel bag full of clothes and other necessities, wiping the tears away with her arm as she went. Her father was slamming his shoulder into the door as June tried to calm him down and restrain him. The ringing in her ears was back, and she zipped up the bag, her eyes fell to her bed. She walked towards it.

\------------------------------

Mama Cranston prepared the fresh bandages for her patient, humming as she worked. “I sure hope you wake up soon.” She told the man. “I hope you don’t mind too much when you see our humble home.” She chuckled to herself. “I’m gonna change the bandage now” she told him, despite knowing he couldn’t hear her. As soon as she began to remove the bandage, the man’s hand suddenly latched onto her arm.

“The artifact! Where is the artifact?!” He yelled in a panic.

Mrs. Cranston screamed and tried to pull herself out of the man’s iron grip. “Billy!! Billy..!!”

“The artifact! The coin! Where’s the coin?!”

Billy crashed into the room. “Mama! What’s wrong?”

“Get him the coin! Get him the coin!!”

Billy’s eyes widened and he hurried into his study. He quickly searched for the hidden key in one of the many books and took it over to the small chest resting on his desk. “Hold on, mama, I’m coming!”  
“The coin! The coin!”

“Hurry!!”

Billy’s hands fumbled with the lock and he threw open the lid once the tumblers were activated. “Aw man...Oh no...Oh no no no…” He turned over the box and shook it, hoping a miracle would fall from inside. But it was no use, the coin was gone.

\------------------------------

The world was silent in Trini’s ears. She hesitantly stretched out her hand and wrapped her fingers around the golden coin nestled on her pillow like it had been there her entire life. She raised it to the the gleaming sun, the gemstone now a pure yellow.


	18. The Guardian

Trini was out her window and deep into the woods in a matter of minutes. Her cell buzzed in her pocket. She went to put it on silent, but instead answered the call from Kim. 

“Hey.”

“Trini? Oh I’m so glad you answered...Are you okay? Were your parents home?”

“Yeah.”

“What did they say? Are you still at home?”

Trini sighed. “No, and I don’t think I’m gonna go back either.”

“Is everything okay? Do you need my to come get you? Where are you now?”

“Don’t worry about me, Kim. I’ll be fine. I don’t think I can see you right now, though. It’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

She was silent for a minute. “Kim, they know about us. How we’ve been...hanging out...if my parents are gonna try to track me down, I need you to be as far away from me as possible. You and Jason.”

“Trini, I can help you-”

“Just stop with the vampire moon shit for a second and just let me do this, okay? I don’t need you to think I can’t handle myself just because some hormones told you I can’t.” She said bitterly.

“Is that what you think this is? Trini, I’m doing this because I care about you...I know you’re scared and I am, too...but I don’t need some ‘hormones’ to decide how much you mean to me…”

Trini’s chest tightened, but she couldn’t give in now. “Kim, I can’t...whatever _this_ is to you...I can’t. I’m sorry, Kim.” She hung up before she could hear Kim’s heart break.

Her phone buzzed again, this time from Billy. “Hey, Bill.”

“Trini, I need you to get here as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking I should head over there. ...Billy?”

There was shuffling on the other end of the phone and a gruff voice answered in place. “Trini, I need you to come find me now. There is something dire I must tell you.”

“Zordon?” She said in disbelief. “You’re alive?”

“Now is not the time. We will speak more in person once you arrive. I must go now.”

The line went dead, and Trini sprinted to Billy’s. She knocked on the front door and was relieved to see Billy. “Zordon was on the phone.”

“I know, he took it from me.” Billy said. “Come on in. He gave my mom and I a real good scare. We didn’t think he’d be responsive so soon...or...that loud.”

Trini raised her eyebrow and followed Billy through his home. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he suddenly woke up and grabbed my mom as she was changing his bandages. He was really freaked out and it stressed my mom and I out quite a bit..I think he wanted to tell you the rest?”

“I’m sorry, Billy.”

“Don’t be. There’s just a lot going on I guess?”

“You’re telling me…”

Zordon was standing in Billy’s study, flipping through _The Book_. He was wearing a pair of old clothes that must have belonged to Billy’s dad. Trini wondered how Billy was taking that, but he didn’t seem to mind. She would ask him when she got the chance, just to make sure he was okay.

Zordon looked up from the book and set it down on the table. “Trini, it’s a good thing you-” Trini hugged Zordon tight and lifted him off the ground, much to Zordon’s surprise.

“I missed you so much..!”

Zordon’s stony expression cracked and he let out a chuckle and patted her head.” I have missed you as well, young one. But as much as I would like to have a proper reunion, we have many important matters to discuss.”

Trini put the pack elder down and looked to him expectantly. “What is it?”

“I need to know; do you have the artifact?”

“The artifact? You mean this?” Trini asked, pulling the coin out of her pocket.

Zordon took a deep breath and reached for the coin. He recoiled as the coin sent out a warning shock. “Oh dear..this is worse than what I could have imagined.”

“Zordon, what’s going on?”

“I would rather not discuss this in front of a hunter. I am wary of this place as it is.”

Trini stood protectively next to Billy. “Billy is my friend. He saved me, and he saved you. If you have anything to say to me, you can say it in front of Billy.”

Billy smiled gratefully, and Zordon let out another deep sigh. “Very Well. I suggest you both take a seat, then.”

Once everyone was seated, Trini placed the coin next to the book as Zordon instructed. “Trini, you have put yourself in very grave danger.” He said without any prelude. “The coin you found is an ancient relic from before a time that predates yours and even my own.”

“Great.”

“I assure you now is not the time for sarcasm.” Trini muttered an apology before he continued. “If you remember any of my stories from your childhood, then you’ll recall the tale of how we came to be.”

“Oh, how you guys were protectors of humanity, right? And that you were chosen by the moon to do so!” Billy said excitedly.

Zordon let out a hum. “You really do trust this ‘Billy’, don’t you?”

“With my life.”

“I see. But yes, Billy, that is correct. However, I have never told the story in full. While our gift was beneficial in many ways, and we all served as protectors, one member was designated to take on the role of Guardian. That is where the coin comes in.”

Trini glanced over to the coin, then back to Zordon. “What is it, like a magic badge or something?”

“Far from it. The coin was bestowed onto the first chief. He was brave and loyal to his pack. He was kind, but also fierce. The coin deemed him worthy, and thus offered him a deal. As Guardian and keeper of the coin, he would gain the ability to live as both wolf and human in unison. He would be granted a power far greater than any of his kind. He would be a hero. But with the strength came a heavy burden. The more time the first chief were to spend in beast form, the more of his humanity he would lose until only the beast remained.”

“The first chief agreed, certain he would only use the power in times of need. But soon came war. The leader of the vampires, so called “Highblood” heard rumors of a divine power in our possession, and sought to claim it for himself. He believed that if the vampires were to obtain such an extraordinary power, then they would be able to walk in the sunlight and claim the world as their own without fear.”

“The pack was standing on its last leg, and victory seemed impossible. In the heat of battle, the first chief called upon the power slumbering inside him and became the beast. He took on the last of the vampires single handedly, leaving only the Highblood left.  Face to face with the highblood, they clashed in a bloody skirmish until the sun was climbing over the mountains. Victory was narrow, but when the war was over, and the first chief tried to return to human form, it was too late.”

Trini and Billy were on the edge of their seats, listening with rapt attention. “And then what happened..?” Trini asked, her voice small.

“The beast consumed him. What was once the pack’s beloved chief, was now a bloodthirsty, feral monster. No one could appeal to the man he once was, and if it were not for the newly created hunter association, the pack would surely have died out then.”

Billy bounced in his seat. “Hunters? Like me? No way! They helped you guys out back then? Oh man, they must have been so different from what we are now! Wow, what happened?”

Zordon looked at the boy strangely, but Trini patted his arm and shook her head. Zordon cleared his throat. “Yes. Back then, the hunters formed out of necessity. But over time, their values and goals were misguided, and they aimed to actively hunt us all down.”

Billy looked a little guilty, but Zordon patted Billy’s head gently. “If Trini vouches for your good nature, then I believe her.” Billy then smiled with relief.

“As for the rest of my story, once the bond was broken, the coin disappeared, only reappearing years later to choose a new partner. And so it has been for many centuries.”

“Is that why you had it?” Trini asked.

“Yes. I was deemed worthy by the coin to wield its power. It was only soon after that I became pack leader. Unfortunately, it was also the first time anyone had seen the coin in over two hundred years. Word spread like wildfire, and eventually the new highblood, Rita Repulsa, learned of its location. We met many times, each more deadly than the last. Her attempts faded into the background, yet I remained vigilant. I became paranoid that she would strike again...and though I was careful with my use of the gift, I could not risk departing from the coin, even if it meant that I was no longer myself. That is when I had it implanted within my chest.”

“Wait, is that why the pack was constantly moving? Because this Rita person was after you? How come I never knew about this?” Trini said, the pieces of the puzzle connecting in her head.

“I made an effort to ensure that the younger generation did not know of the darkness within our past, in hopes that they could prosper. Your parents knew of it, but they followed my word to keep it a secret.”

“They knew? They knew this whole time and they didn’t tell me?!” Trini yelled, nails piercing through the arm of her chair.

“Trini, please, it was for your own good. I didn’t want you to associate who you were with something terrible.”

“Well it’s a little too late for that, isn’t it?” She snapped. Trini pulled at her hair and raked her nails down her arms. “They really have been lying to me all my life...Every last bit of it they kept hidden! And now I find out my mom wasn’t even born into this? She was trapped here? _I_ trapped her into this crazy shit? Why does everybody keep lying to me?!” She stood and slammed her fist on the table, breaking it in half. Billy and Zordon both shielded their faces from debris. Sensing her anger, the coin disappeared and reformed inside her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it in bewilderment.

“Trinity,” Zordon said gravely. “When I was separated from the coin, it found a new owner in you. My time as Guardian is over...and with you in my place, you and your family are in more danger than ever before.”


	19. Cliff's Edge

“Why would the Highblood ask you to do that?” Jason asked Kim.

“I don’t know, Jason..but it obviously has something to do with Trini. Or at least someone she knows. Either way, I can’t just go through with it. If I have to hurt Trini, I’ll go after the Highblood.”

“Kim you know that’s impossible, right? You’d be killed!”

“And if Trini is?! Jason you know I really would never forgive myself if that happened.” 

“So you’re just going to go to war with the most powerful vampire to ever exist? I’m sorry, but I don’t see how that’s gonna end well!”

“Well maybe we won’t go to war, but we can escape.”

“Escape to where? It’s not like you can just walk out of town with a werewolf! They’ll hunt you both down. What then? What am I supposed to do if _you_ get hurt, huh?” Jason’s voice was cracking, and Kim could tell he was trying not to cry. “What am I going to do without my best friend?”

“Jase…” She walked over and hugged him tightly. “I won’t ask you to do this...but when I ask Trini to leave with me, you can too.”

Jason hugged her back tightly. “You’re never going to let her go, huh?”

“Not even when I turn cold.”

“But you’re already cold..”

“Exactly.”

Jason laughed a little and let Kim go, wiping his eyes. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“Just like always.”

“Go get her, Kim. Text me updates.”

“I will, I promise.”

\-----------------------------------

Trini sat on the cliffs overlooking the city. In just a short time since she moved here, her entire world was uprooted and she questioned why she was even still here.

_If you just jumped off right now, no one would miss you. You wouldn’t hurt anyone. Hell, everyone would probably be more safe without you around anyway. Do it, jump. Aren’t you in pain? Aren’t you tired of it all? You could finally find peace. Why don’t you jump?_

“Shut up..” She told the voice in her head. 

_Do you think I’m wrong? Nothing’s holding you back. Your family doesn’t care, your “friends” can survive without you...ah! Oh, you’re still here because of **her**. I get it. You think she’s your mate now. You think just because you have feelings for her, she actually wants you around? She’s been lying to you too. To her you’re just a fun game and midnight snack. You’re dinner **and** a show!_

Trini held her head and curled into a ball. “Shut up, shut up, shut up…! Please, just go away!”

_Jump._

Trini was now standing on the edge, wind whistling through her hair as the mighty drop beckoned her to join. She blinked away a couple tears. “I’m sorry…” She said to no one in particular, and dangled her foot over the edge.

Kim’s voice cut through the darkness. “Trini! Trini, stop!”

“Don’t come near me! I know what you really want! I know you were lying to me. I know you don’t really care! But it doesn’t matter...It doesn’t.”

“I’m not using you! I would never let Rita hurt you! If I’m going against her orders, then I don’t care!”

Trini turned around and looked at her, eyes now filled with anger. “You _knew_? You knew all about this bullshit and you just dragged it out for shits and giggles? If you knew all along, why did you lie to me? Why did you make me believe that you actually gave a damn about me in the first place?” Trini sobbed and dug her nails into her palm. “Damn it, Kimberly, why did you make me fall in love with you?!”

Kim’s heart broke in two as she stared at Trini. “You love me…?” She said softly.

“More than I thought was possible...more than I even knew.” Trini gave a broken smile and held herself tightly. “God, I’m pretty sure I fuckin’ imprinted on you and everything...but I just kept denying it...Damn, it was pretty textbook, too.” Her smile disappeared. “But I was an idiot for that in the first place. And I was an idiot to think you felt the same.”

“Trini, I do..I do, I really do.. Everything I said was true. I didn’t know you were a wolf until that night in the alley when you changed in front of me. When you _saved_ me...but no matter how scared shitless I was when I thought about what that meant, I was even more scared that you would never wake up.”

“I really did change then, huh..? It wasn’t just a dream..? I really was that monster…”

Kim took a cautious step towards Trini. “I never once thought of you like that. Not even for a second. Trini, I love you...I said it, Trini. I love you, I do. I know it sounds crazy, right? It’s a little scary...But I love you. And..I want to spend time with you. I want to learn and relearn everything about you a thousand times over. I want us to go on stupid little dates and believe that we can have something like humans do where we don’t have to hide or be afraid of anything. I want you.”

Trini’s body was shaking and she could hardly get out the words that sat impatiently on her tongue. “I can’t...we can’t...No matter how much I want to...”

“Trini, please, don’t do this to me again…” Kim begged. “Just come back over here and I promise it’ll be alright. Please, Trin..”

“I’m sorry, Kim.” And she took a step backwards over the edge.

“Trini, no!” Kim yelled, stretching out her hand to stop the girl from falling.

 

Trini’s eyes slowly opened and she took in the sight of the Milky Way filling the night sky. She gasped in wonder before her feet were safely on the ground. She examined herself, pretty sure she should have died by now. She looked up to see Kim staring at her own hands. 

“I did that...I didn’t know I could do that…How did I do that..?”

“Kim?”

She looked up and stared in disbelief at the girl still in front of her.

“Kim why did you do th-” 

Kim ran forward and captured Trini’s lips in a searing kiss, holding her face and pulling her even further away from the cliff.

“Kim, wait-”

“Don’t you ever do that again, Trini.” 

Kim’s lips was on Trini’s once more, but this time, Trini melted into it and buried her hands into Kim’s hair, standing on the tips of her toes just to make it a little bit easier. They finally broke the kiss and stared at each other with a shared hunger.

They were kissing again, heated and fervent. Hands roamed under shirts and caressed the skin underneath. They carefully began to undress each other, but Trini stopped Kim’s hands as they reached for the button of her jeans. 

“W-wait. If you saw me when I came back from the transformation, then you know that I’m not-that I don’t- don’t exactly fit into the typical expectations for what a girl should look like. I’m sorry. I know it’s not what you want-We don’t have to..” 

Kim’s heart grew heavy at the fear in Trini’s voice. She was so scared to be seen..and Kim could only imagine what had caused her to have such a heavy sense of shame.

“I love you no matter what, Trini...Nothing’s going to change that.”

Trini took in a shaky breath and slowly removed the rest of her clothing. She stood there awkwardly, trying to cover herself best as possible.

Kim grabbed Trini’s hands in her own and kissed them gently. “You’re beautiful...and I want to see all of you.”

Trini’s eyes filled with fresh tears and she kissed Kim passionately, sinking with her to the ground.

\--------------

Trini held Kim’s face close to hers as they lay in the grass, completely wrapped up in each other. Kim caressed Trini’s arm lightly as Trini’s eyes drifted to Kim’s lips. She kissed her softly then pressed her forehead against Kim’s, letting out a happy sigh and closing her eyes. 

“Trini…?” Kim said, admiring Trini’s face in the lilac light.

“Mm…?”

“Does this make me your mate?”

Trini’s breath stopped short before resuming as normal. “If you wanna be…”

“You know I do.”

“Then you’re my mate.”

Kim smiled happily. “Good…”

“And what does that make me to you?”

“You’re my….actually, I don’t know if we have a term like that.”

Trini snorted. “Wow, thanks.”

“Oh come on, that’s not my fault. You can be my…” Kim bit her lip and sighed at Trini’s little smirk. “You’re my everything…”

Trini opened her eyes and stared at Kim like she didn’t hear what she just said. She grinned happily and kissed kim another time. They both laughed softly and drank in each other’s presence. 

“Trini…?” Kim whispered.

“What is it, princessa?”

“Run away with me….”

The smile disappeared. “Kim you know we can’t do that…”

Kim sighed. “It’s dangerous here..”

“I know, but I realized that I can’t just run away from things anymore...You have to fight for them. And I’m going to fight for you, for my friends, for my family...and for myself. No matter what comes my way.”

“Then you’ll never be alone. I’ll go wherever you go...even into another life.”

“It’s cheesy as fuck, but….I would do the same.”

Kim’s lips were on Trini’s neck, and she left her mark in the form of a love bite, making Trini wince a bit. 

“What was that for?”

“So people know you’re mine.”

“Oh, well that’s fair ‘cause I’m pretty sure the scars I left on your back aren’t gonna heal anytime soon, even with your super healing.”

Kim laughed and snuggled Trini closer. “Then I guess we’re even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you seriously think I would use a gay ass song title for a gay ass story chapter title?
> 
> you were right


	20. Ride or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhh sorry for not updating in so long..! Work's been absolutely kicking my ass, so I tried to squeeze out a quick chapter! I do have about a week off, so expect some more updates soon!

“So...Kimmy is a vampire, huh?” Zack asked, lingering on the words.

“Yeah.”

“And you two...are together now?”

“That’s right.”

Zack looked at the two girls who were holding hands. “First things first, I would like to say that I knew you two had a thing for each other. It wasn’t exactly obvious. But isn’t that sorta, you know...illegal?”

Trini groaned and shook her head at her friend.

“I mean he’s right, Trini. If anyone found out about us, we’d have a giant target painted on our backs.”

“Kim, we already do. My whole family had a target on their backs when we moved here. And now that all this shit is going down, and with you constantly hanging around me, it’s like there’s a giant neon sign pointing at us and saying ‘there’s the monster fucker! There she is!’”

“Babe, did you just call me a monster fucker?”

Zack howled with laughter and held his side.

“So maybe I did.”

“We only did it once, though.”

“Ohoho~”

“Shut the fuck, Zack. And that still makes you a monster fucker, Kim.”

“You know I hate it when you call yourself that…”

“I only said it as a joke, Kim.”

“I know, but still…”

Trini sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

Kim kissed her cheek and Trini grumbled under her breath in embarrassment.

Zack had that dopey smirk on his face again. “Uh...how long have you guys been together again? Cause it’s like you guys have been married for eighty years.”

“Zack if you don’t shut your mouth, I will use you as a chew toy.”

“That’s kinky, and I consent 100%”

Kim stood up straight and clenched her fists.

Trini rolled her eyes flicked Kim’s ear. “Kim, chill.”

“Damn, and I thought you were supposed to be the guard dog, crazy girl.”

“You know what, Kim? You can go ahead and eat him.”

Kim rolled her shoulders and returned to a more relaxed state. “No, he probably tastes like pig.”

Zack put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No she’s saying you make her want to throw up.” Trini quipped.

“That’s fair.” Zack shrugged. “But didn’t you say over the phone that you had to tell me something important? Was Kim being Dracula it?”

That made Trini smile for a second, but she replaced it with a serious expression. “Not all of it. A lot of stuff is happening in our world right now… and long story short we may have to fight the leader of the vampires cause she wants to kill me and everyone else by extension. And because of that, and because you...are...important to me….I want to make sure you and your family are as far away from here as possible.”

“You’re joking, right?” Zack said, his chipper mood falling. “You gotta be.”

Trini shook her head. “We’re already starting to prepare to fight her if we have to. We don’t know what could happen.”

“She’s the most powerful vampire in existence right now.” Kim added. “No one’s ever gone against her or disobeyed her...until...I did-or, I’m going to.”

“Well why the hell would you do that?”

“Because she wants Trini. Or rather, she wants what Trini has. I don’t think she knows that it’s Trini who has it, but she’s still in danger. And there’s no way I’m gonna help that bitch now.”

“So you have to leave.”

“Well there’s no way I’m going to now! If some lady wants her dead, you better believe I’m gonna fight with you guys!” Zack protested.

“Zack, I appreciate it, but how are you gonna do that? Your hand is still messed up and you don’t even know what you’re up against. You’re only human.”

“Well so is Billy! Maybe he can train me or something! He’s gotta know some useful stuff, right?”

“Billy’s had years of training and we have maybe a week or two before Rita finds out about Kim’s betrayal on her own and assembles an army.” Trini said.

Kim nodded in agreement.“The longer we wait to make a move, the more people Rita’s gonna hurt just because things aren’t going her way. Trini’s pack leader says we have to act fast to take Rita down once and for all.”

“That guy we saved at the mines? He’s alive? Well maybe he can train me too!”

“Look, he doesn’t even know that Kim and I are a thing, and he’s already wary of everyone else. Even if Zordon and Billy agreed to train you, how are you going to fight with one hand?” Trini questioned.

“Well my doctor said that I could probably get this thing off early if I’m a good boy.”

Kim and Trini both scrunched up their faces. “Please, never say anything like that ever again.”

“Seriously, that’s disturbing on so many levels.”

“Fine, fine. Sorry I guess. I’m sure we can work around it...don’t you guys have some werewolf-vampire voodoo magic you can do to make me better?” Zack said with a little wiggle of his fingers. 

“Zack, neither of us do voodoo.” Kim told him. “Some vampires are known to have varying degrees of magic, but mostly all of them are either from royal descent or they serve the Order and are fiercely loyal to Rita. If we had anyone with healing magic, they’d be serving her for sure.” Kim’s eyes fell to the floor and there was a tinge of regret in her voice. “And sometimes even the most powerful of magic can’t heal…”

Trini gently rested her hand on Kim’s arm and looked up at her mate, silently asking with her eyes if she was alright. Kim touched Trini’s hand and smiled softly at her. Trini nodded and removed her hand from Kim’s arm, though she remained close to her side.

Zack took in the information and the girls’ interactions with each other. His eyebrows furrowed in determination and his hand clenched into a fist. “Whatever it takes, I’m going to be there whether you want me to be or not. I’m your ride or die, remember, Trini? And same goes for you too, Kim.”

Both girls smiled gratefully, but they were still a little unsure.

“Zack…” Trini sighed. “Alright. I know that no matter how many times I tell you no, you’ll just crawl back here anyway.”

“You’re damn right, crazy girl! Now let’s kick some vampire ass!”

Kim cleared her throat and pretended to examine her nails.

“Except for Kim’s, of course.”

“I’d bury you anyway.”

“Or how about _I_ bury _you_? How would you like that, huh?”

“I have been buried before, and I _lived_ , bitch.”

Zack’s eyebrows arched. “Damn, Kimmy...You’re hardcore.”

Trini smiled proudly for her girlfriend. “I know, right?”

“Aww...you really are like a love struck, puppy, crazy girl. Oh my gosh, are you two gonna have _puppies_?” Zack cooed.

“I-!” Trini’s cheeks burned bright red and she punched Zack in the gut. He let out a stifled yell and clutched his stomach. Kim snorted and tried not to laugh. “Don’t say stupid shit like that..!”

“Noted…Still’d be really cute though…” He wheezed.

Trini raised her fist to hit him again, but Kim scooped her werewolf up and carried her over her shoulder. “That’s enough, baby.”

“Kim, put me down..!” 

“Mmm no I think this is fine.”

Trini kicked her legs. “Don’t make me bite you..!”

“Go ahead, I don’t care~”

Trini bit down on Kim’s shoulder and growled. Kim only chuckled and carried her away.

“Text me..!” Zack called out, raising his hand in goodbye. “Fucking werewolves...”

\----------------------------

“Again!” Zordon commanded.

Trini picked herself off the floor, arms shaking in an effort to support her body weight. She groaned and wobbled a little upon standing, bruises and minor scars littered over her face and body.

“If you have any hope of even making it fives steps out that front door, you must focus!”

“I am! It’s not like I’ve had decades of training like you have!” Trini growled. 

“And that makes it even more imperative that you master these techniques at least _somewhat_ before you have to face the Highblood.” Zordon chided.

“I know, I know. “

“And since there is no one in your skill level to train with, I am your only option. It is best to learn directly from me anyway. Now, again!”

Trini sighed through her nose and spaced herself in front of Zordon once again. 

“Focus your energy and senses. Vampires are much faster and have a higher endurance, so you have to be able to predict their attacks and be prepared to make a sudden evasion.” 

Trini nodded and swiveled into a fighting stance, raising her fists up into their instructed position. The two circled around each other for a few moments, eyes locked onto each other. Trini spotted a fault in Zordon’s step and shot forward like a bolt of lightning, keeping her body low as she extended her arm into a vicious claw. She must have imagined the error, since Zordon’s hand latched onto her wrist in a painful grip. Trini yelped and tried to counterattack with her left hand, but Zordon was quick to slam the side of his hand down on her elbow and cross chop in the crook between Trini’s neck and shoulder.

Trini cried out in pain and dropped to her knees, still under Zordon’s iron grip. He twisted her wrist, not enough to do any real damage, but not light in any way. 

“You’re still not focused!” barked Zordon. “You must be aware of every part of your opponent, not just where you wish to strike!”

Trini’s hand was twisted just a little more, causing her to grit her teeth and glare up at her pack leader.

“That anger in your eyes…” Zordon drawled. “Use it. Become the beast in strength, but never in spirit.” He released his grip. “Now rise, and come at me again!” 

\----------------

Trini raised the water bottle to her lips with a shaky hand.  She was littered in bruises and she could swear that there used to be only one of Billy. 

“Gosh, Zordon sure doesn’t go easy, huh? I guess that’s good in some ways, since you’re getting tougher and getting more experience, but it’s also sort of bad because I really hate seeing you all hurt..” Billy said, tapping his fingers against his knees. “Maybe I can train with you, too?”

“I guess everyone wants to get their ass kicked by Zordon.” Trini rasped.

“What do you mean?”

“I talked to Zack today, and he’s really serious about joining us.” 

“Oh? I think that’s a great idea!”

“But is wrist is broken.” Trini argued.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be useful!” Billy said cheerfully. “Even if he’s no good for fighting, he can still do tons of stuff!”

Trini took another sip. “Like what?”

“He can be a spy! Or a demolition expert! Get an arm enhancement! Ooh-ooh, or weild chemical weapons! Nothing _too_ dangerous, though.”

Trini smiled a little but shook her head. “I think you’re going into comic book stories now.”

“No? These are all plausible to some extent?”

“Well, whatever he’s gonna do, I already told him he could help.”

“Oh! I knew you couldn’t say no to him.”

Trini rolled her eyes at the thought of Zack’s smug grin if he were to hear that. “It’s not that, Billy. But what I’m also worried about is...Zordon meeting Kim.”

“Because she’s a vampire? Yes, I think Zordon might be a little unwelcome to the idea. But I’m sure he’ll warm up to it like he did with me.”

Oh, Billy.. So full of hope… Trini rolled her shoulders in an effort to relax her strained muscles, as well as her anxieties. “I’m not so sure. He would never believe her, and worse, if he finds out that she’s my mate...I’m worried he’ll try to hurt her.”

Billy frowned, and his tapping got slower until it stopped completely. “We don’t know for sure…but I guess you’ll just have to be really cautious when you do tell him.”

“Billy, if he tries to hurt her, and I see it...there’s no telling what I’ll do. I don’t want to lose myself like the last time Kim was in danger. “

In a surprising gesture, Billy patted Trini’s head gently. It was a little awkward, like it was all Billy could think of. He was slowly inching out of his comfort zone for a friend, and Trini could appreciate that.

Billy folded his hands in his lap. “Zordon’s not irrational. I think with a little bit of convincing, we can get him to accept Kimberly.”

“Maybe...thanks Bill.”

Billy smiled brightly. “It’s just another step to victory!”

Trini returned the smile and took a last drink of water. She reached out to put the empty bottle on the table, but the bottle dropped to the floor to the right of it. “Oh..”

“I think your vision is still a little blurry…”

“A little bit..It didn’t spill, did it?”

“Just a little, it’s not much…”

“Ah, it’s pooling at my feet.”

Billy stood up. “Don’t worry, I’ll get some paper towels!”

Trini sat quiet for a minute. “Oh my god, I flooded the house.”


	21. Teeth

Kim lightly ran her fingers over the bare skin of Trini’s arm. Trini sighed in content as she looped her arms around Kim and massaged tiny circles into the small of her back. The abandoned train car was cramped and a little cold even with all the blankets and pillows they had brought in, but it was the only place they could be together in solace. The air was pleasant, calm and inviting. It almost made Trini not want to break the silence, but it was something she had to do regardless.

“I think it’s time…” She began softly.

“To get married?” Kim teased.

Trini was too comfy to push her away for that, so instead she just sighed in mild annoyance. “No, not that. Time that we confront Zordon about you joining the fight.”

“That’s it?” Kim asked, disappointment in her voice.

Another sigh. “And also...about us.”

“There it is.”

“Come on, Kim...you know I’m nervous.”

“I am too, but I think it will be worth it in the end, don’t you?”

Trini lazily followed the curve of Kim’s body as she caressed her, trying to get her mind away from her anxieties. “I hope-I think it is worth it, but no one can guarantee that it will work out like that.”

Kim held Trini’s face in her hand, guiding her gaze to her own. “It will. No matter what happens, I’m not gonna leave your side. Whether Zordon approves of us or not, this fight can’t afford to be one man down.”

“That’s only half of it.” Trini told her. “He won’t trust you. He’ll think you’re some sort of double agent and-” Trini’s face got dark. “Kim if he hurts you…”

“No one’s gonna hurt me. Not with you around.”

Trini looked into Kim’s eyes for a bit before resting her head against Kim’s shoulder. “That’s what I’m worried about…”

Kim’s face fell and she ran her fingers through the small girl’s hair. “Everything’s gonna be okay, baby. You’re so much stronger than whatever’s in that coin.” She assured.

“Kim, you know that’s not true...but I’m trying my hardest.”

“I know, baby, I know…” Kim pulled her closer and the two stayed like that in silence for a good while.

“I like it when you call me baby.” Trini finally said.

Kim smiled to herself. “Good to know. I’ll definitely say that more often.”

Trini shook her head and snuggled up to Kim. “You know, for a vampire, you’re a real dork.”

Kim fake gasped. “Rude. I’ll have you know that they made the Vampire Diaries about me.”

“Have you ever even seen that show?”

“Nope, but it was the first vampire show I could think of.”

“Well what about Twilight?”

Kim grumbled. “Trini, what did I say about Twilight?”

“It’s racist..” She squeaked.

“That’s right, and I won’t have that kind of talk in my house.”

“This is a train car.”

“Hush this is my house.”

“We’re technically homeless.”

“Trini, please.”

Trini chuckled and held Kim’s hand, playing with the vampire’s slender fingers. “Oh, and what about all this ‘moonstruck’ stuff? Why do you guys call it that?”

“I think it’s because humans believed the moon could control your emotions or something like that, so they used it as a term for falling in love with someone. We just kinda adopted it, I guess.”

“That’s werewolf appropriation.”

“Hey the moon has stuff to do with vampires too.”

“The moon is our lesbian mother and she told me, personally, that she only associates with us.”

Kim rolled her eyes.

“Kidding.” Trini said with a grin. “I think it’s actually really funny.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of ironic.”

Kim nodded in agreement. “You know..I can’t help but think of all this as fate. Don’t make that face, I’m being serious. Think about it, you and I are completely different species who have been at war for hundreds of years, yet here we are, bonded and shit.”

“So you’re basically saying we’re the supernatural equivalent of Romeo and Juliet.”

“No, that’s not-shit, kind of? But neither of us are going to die insanely stupid deaths.”

“I hope not. Cause there’s no way I’m drinking poison.”

“Okay, Juliet.”

Trini groaned and headbutted Kim softly with a grunt. “....Hey, quick question.”

“Yeah?”

“How _old_ are you?”

“You can’t just ask that!”

“Well I think I should know if you were actually there when Shakespeare wrote the play.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m only a hundred and twenty!”

“ _only_ a hundred and twenty!”

“That’s still really young for a vampire! Like super young!”

“Okay, _grandma_ ”

“Trini..!”

Trini only laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Kim’s lips. “You’re kinda cute, you know.”

“Glad to hear it…”

“Oh come on, princessa, you know I was only teasing.” She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Kim’s body against hers. “We are mated after all..”

Hearing Trini say it so bluntly sparked something inside Kim. That, combined with the way Trini’s fingers were roaming over her thigh and the steady drum of her heartbeat settled a familiar conflict within her body. 

Kim licked her lips as she watched her girl. “You’re so beautiful…” She said, voice husky.

Trini opened her eyes and saw that Kim’s were dark again. She was taken back a little by the sight, and figured that she may not truly get used to them. They traveled over her features and she knew that Kim was staring at her lips now. She would never get used to those eyes. Those eyes that frightened her immensely and excited her immeasurably.

“You’re beautiful, too…” she squeezed out.

The tension was filling the air thickly and Trini found it hard to swallow. And then Kim kissed her, an interrupted inhale before Kim’s lips found her own and breathed life into her lungs and sent fire through her blood. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, a ravenous frenzy so different from their first night at the cliffs, but one that felt so undeniably right. 

They positioned themselves upright for more room as Trini grabbed Kim’s face and kissed her roughly, biting and tugging at her lower lip. A moan escaped them both as Kim’s hands were roaming under Trini’s yellow flannel and and raking her nails down her back. Trini straddled Kim and found herself grinding her hips against Kim’s thigh. Kim groaned and dug her nails into the flesh of the smaller girl’s waist, revelling in the muffled yelp that followed. They separated for breath, more so for Trini’s sake than her own, and in that time, Kim had rammed her against the wall of the train car, the metal clanging from the force. They were kissing again, and Trini had involuntarily grown her claws, practically tearing off Kim’s shirt and jeans. 

Kim followed suit and soon there was little between them. Trini would have thought she would have been embarrassed over a situation like this, but right now, there was only lust and passion. If she thought the first time was cosmic, which it was by all means, then now was sending her over the moon. Despite their roughness, Kim still worshiped Trini’s body. She made sure not to leave any inch of the girl untouched. Trini panted heavily, moaning under Kim’s touch, limbs shaking from the pleasure yet still determined to touch Kim, too. 

“Kim...Kim…!” She breathed out. “Fuck, princessa..”

Kim could hear Trini’s heart pumping faster, could hear the course of blood run through her veins. Kim’s fangs had descended and she couldn’t bear the urge any longer as she watched her girl squirm beneath her. Trini yelped in pain as Kim’s fangs pierced her neck. Trini immediately latched onto Kim’s shoulders and gasped at the strange combination of feelings. Not once did Kim stop her worship, and during the frenzy, Trini could see stars, her vision getting just a little foggy. She writhed under Kim, labored gasps leaving her lips. She had been terrified when Kim fed from her last, but now was different. Was she still scared? Of course, naturally, but she was oddly turned on at the same time. Something about Kim, how strong she was, how dominant yet kind she was…something about doing it in secret, the sheer fact that they were indeed star crossed lovers. 

“Kim…!” Trini choked out. And right as she thought she was about to lose consciousness, the climax came powerfully. She let out a silent exclamation and heard Kim moan loudly, obviously turned on just as much. Then the pain in Trini’s neck was gone, yet she was still in a high, seeing vivid colors and feeling a rain of ecstasy. She took in deep, shaky breaths as her eyes drifted up to the ceiling. She heard Kim’s voice muffled in her ears, like she was underwater. She could barely recognize that the vampire was asking her if she was okay. Trini smiled weakly and gave a trembling thumbs up. She was wrapped in Kim’s embrace once more, back snuggled closely against Kim’s chest. The vampire mumbled something about juice which Trini thought must have been part of some weird joke, but then thought that she could really use something to drink. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Trin?”

“Mm...hm...never better…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Kim apologized.

“Shh...just get me some juice and hold me. Apple juice..”

The small girl’s eyes were drifting closed with a warm smile on her face. It was adorable, Kim thought, but oh boy did she really do it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I really made a...comeback... haha-it's smut guys, I don't know it just happened


	22. Coming Out and Kicking Ass

“And you’re sure he’s calm right now?” Asked Trini.

“Yeah, I got him that tea you said he likes, and he’s currently reading the newspaper in his room.” Billy explained.

“Good.” She turned to the vampire beside her and sucked in a deep breath. “He’s always relaxed when he drinks tea, it’s weird. But now’s as good a time as any.”

Kim held her hand reassuringly and Trini laced her fingers with Kim’s. “I’m not leaving your side. Just...try to be calm.”

“Yeah. I’m calm, Kim. This has to happen.”

They turned their heads to Billy, who took it as a sign to let them in. True to Billy’s words, Zordon was kicked back in the recliner, newspaper folded to one page as he read it in the yellow lamp light. He took a rather noisy sip of his tea and hummed in appreciation. Trini practically kicked open the door to Zordon’s room, and the elder merely looked up from his paper like a disapproving parent.

“Zordon!” Trini exclaimed boldy. However, upon seeing his face, she immediately shrunk back. Kim squeezed her hand lightly, her air of poise and pride never faltering. Trini cleared her throat before she continued. “This is my vampire-I mean my Kimberly-my Kimpire- we did it.”

Kim groaned and facepalmed, Billy shaking his head a little in the background.

Zordon’s face was unreadable.

“She means…” Kim drawled for emphasis, “that my name is Kimberly, I’m a vampire, and I also happen to be Trini’s mate.” She rolled her head and shot a look at Trini.

“Kim, don’t be extra.” She whispered, and Kim rolled her eyes.

Zordon stared at them in silence for a while, making everyone else admittedly uncomfortable and confused. “.....okay.” He said, then calmly took a sip of his tea.

“Wait, _okay_?” Kim said, annoyed at the lackluster response. “That’s _all_ you have to say?”

“Um, Kim, what the fuck? It’s like you’re trying to get him to murder you.”

“Just a second, babe, I-”

“If Trini says it is so, then I have no say in anything.” Zordon interrupted. “ Trini, you confirm this as truth, correct? That indeed, this vampire is your mate?”

“I...yes.” She agreed.

“Then it is so.”

“Damn, Billy, what did you put in that tea…?” Trini mumbled.

“I didn’t do anything to his drink, I swear!” 

Zordon nodded and put the paper down. “The tea has nothing to do with my acceptance. There is no reason for me to be upset, though I knew it was coming.”

“Wait, you knew we were going to come out ?” Kim asked.

“Kim, phrasing.” Trini coughed.

“For lack of a better term, Kimberly, I did know that. I even knew about your plan to appease me with tea.” He took a sip from the mug. “But I still could not turn it down.”

“But how?”

Zordon seemed mildly annoyed. “Not even the smell of wet dog can mask the scent of vampire tyranny.”

Both girls’ jaws hit the floor.

“Oh man...I think Zordon just roasted you both at the same time. Even I think I got that.” Billy said once again from the background.

“There were so many layers to that…” Kim whispered to her mate, “why didn’t you tell me he was this brutal?”

“Kim, I didn’t even know that.”

“Anyway,” Zordon said in an effort to push forward the conversation, “I knew about the situation for a little while, but even if I wanted to do anything about it, I couldn’t. If you two are mated now, that is simply part of fate.”

Trini’s cheeks blushed red as she puffed them out in embarrassment and looked off to the side.

“I have given it much thought….and I believe you will be a very valuable asset to the mission at hand.”

Kim’s posture relaxed. “Wow...thank you, mister...Zordon..? I’m sorry, what should I call you?”

“Zordon is fine.”

Kim nodded. “Still, it’s really a relief to hear this. We were really worried, actually.”

“Yes, I noticed.” A small smile spread across Zordon’s face. He stood up and shook Kim’s hand. “ Pardon anything I say that may sound...rude...to your kind, but you must know how difficult it will be.”

“Hm. We’ll see.” Kim said, rolling her eyes once Zordon’s attention shifted away from her.

“And Trini.” He said.

“Uh-yeah?” She responded, meeting his eyes once more.

“Though I am happy you have found your mate so soon, I would prefer you hold off any..activities...until after you two leave my presence, and not prior.” He said with a frown. “It is a very strong scent.”

The heat of red spread to the tips of Trini’s ears and she sputtered at the confrontation. “Yeah, I- of course. Okay Kim let’s go!”

Kim tried not to snicker as Trini tugged on her hand. “ Okay, okay~” She grinned cheekily at Zordon and gave a wave before finally letting Trini drag her out the door. “Bye, nice meeting you!”

“Be here tomorrow at 8:30 for training!” Zordon called out after them. He sighed and finished his tea as he watched the odd couple flee. “ _Vampires_..” 

\-----------------------------

“Kim, I’m not sure I can fight you, even if it’s just sparring.” Trini said as they stood in their adopted training grounds, arms folded to show she meant no harm. “I get that we need to, but I’m just-Ow!”

Kim struck Trini in the jaw during her rant, effectively catching Trini off guard. She pulled back into a ready stance. 

“Kim, what the fuck?!”

“Trini, you know I love you, but get your shit together. We need to do this, and if it’s to protect you in the long run, I’m okay with hurting you just a little bit.”

“That makes no sense whatsoever.” Trini said with a huff.

“It does, trust me. Just treat me like I’m some bully at school, or a drug dealer, just give it your all. Challenge me.”

“A drug dealer? That’s oddly speci-nevermind. Fine, you want a challenge? I’ll give you a challenge.” She matched Kim’s fighting stance. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to hit your pretty little face.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Kim asked, a break in her serious demeanor with a giddy smile.

“Oh my god. Yes, Kim, you’re pretty, now let me kick your ass!” Trini pouted.

“Oh, right.”

And with that, they were sparring. Trini hadn’t really noticed it in Kim’s fight with Ty and Amanda, but Kim was agile-very agile. The girl was light on her feet, on the ends of her toes almost, like a deadly ballerina. Her movements were fluid, and other than that unfair punch, Kim hadn’t tried to land a hit on her again. It seemed, as far as Trini could tell, that Kim was trying to wear her out. Or maybe she was just trying to assess her strength and patterns. Whatever her plan, it seemed to be working. 

Trini did her best to keep up with the vampire, trying to corner her or at least throw off her footing. Trini was an aggressive fighter. Her punches, while occasionally stopping short, were vicious and explosive. Years of doing Tai chi and yoga had kept her limber and in balance. She landed a few hits to Kim’s chest, and began to back her into a corner within the quarry. Before Kim could be trapped, she kicked off the wall and landed a graceful flip over Trini’s head, striking a few fast paced jabs into weak points in Trinis back, ending the combo with a side kick which sent Trini into the wall.

Trini groaned and grit her teeth, pivoting on her feet to face Kim. The vampire princess had a damn smirk on her face. Stupid Kim and her stupid, gorgeous face. Trini felt herself getting distracted, so she forced herself to grimace in order to reign herself back in. Kim’s definitely not playing around-well, maybe she is. But then Kim blew Trini a kiss. Ugh, she’s definitely messing with her now. Wasn’t she serious a second ago? She really is strange-getting distracted again. Whatever, she’s gonna give Kim a run for her money.

Trini closed the distance between them in a second. She propelled her fist towards Kim’s face, obviously catching the vampire off guard as she drew her hands up to shield herself. It was a dastardly trick on Trini’s part, however; her fist rapidly changed course and struck a dynamite punch into Kim’s abdomen. Kim’s eyes widened and she stumbled back a half step before another fist slammed into the side of her head. As the force sent Kim’s body lurching to the side, Trini lead her left foot and knocked Kim’s head back to the other side, effectively crashing her to the ground.

Kim played it off with a roll, crouching low to the ground and swivel kicking under Trini’s feet. Kim was back up quickly and another series of fast jabs were upon Trini again. Trini just barely managed to stay on her feet. They locked eyes for a split second, determination and fire reflected between them. Trini grinned a little and extended her claws as she matched, blocked, and returned Kim’s attacks. They were both grinning now, more riled up than before. Trini caught Kim’s fist in her clawed hand, arm shaking in an effort to control. Kim thrust forward her other fist, but it was stopped again. They entered a wrestling stance, fingers meshed together as each girl tried to throw the other off balance.

“Is this what you had in mind, princessa?” Trini teased through gritted teeth.

“Not quite. I was expecting more honestly.”

“Why you-” Trini dug her claws into the skin of Kim’s knuckles, causing the girl to yelp and reflexively recoil. Trini took the opening and dropped her stance a little, flinging Kim over her head. 

While midflight, Kim had somehow caught hold of Trini’s hoodie and dragged her with her, choking her a little in the process. They both tumbled to the floor, Kim landing on top of her.  
Trini looked up at the girl in shock, Kim pinning Trini’s wrists to the ground below them. Trini was panting heavily, now under complete mercy of the vampire. Kim bared her fangs and leaned in close. Trini sucked in a shallow breath and squinted her eyes shut, preparing for the bite. It never came. Instead, Kim kissed her softly. Trini opened her eyes, out of breath and without the words to say anything. She could only stare at Kim in wonder.

“That’s more like it.” she said, a sultry smile on her face. The vampire released Trini’s wrists and got up, brushing the dirt off herself. Trini just stayed there, lips parted slightly as she stared up at the cloudy sky. Kim chuckled and helped her up. “I gotta say, it’s a major turn on when you get worked up like that.”

“I-you-...mmph.”

Kim laughed and kissed Trini’s cheek. “But we can sort it out later, I’ll make sure of that.”

“Maybe we should take a shower or something before we go back…”

“Perhaps...but I can’t guarantee we won’t need another one after…” 

Trini whimpered softly. “You’ll be the death of me, princess..”

Kim grabbed Trini’s waist and pulled her close, looking down at her girl with pure affection and adoration. “Well maybe I’ll just make you one of us...I wouldn’t mind spending eternity with you. In fact, I was already kind of planning on making it official someday anyway.”

Trini’s cheeks gained more color. “Kim...that’s a lot to think about...and there’s still so much to go through and there’s no guarantee that this’ll last or that we’ll even make it out-” She was silenced with a finger to her lips.

“I know. But one day. Not any time soon- I want to take my time with you- but if, one day, you want to… and all these if’s and’s or but’s are solved...I’m just saying I wouldn’t mind starting another chapter with you.”

“Oh Kim….” Trini smirked. “You’re so fucking corny.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘for a vampire’ “

“No, you’re the corniest person I’ve ever known in my entire life. You are the biggest dork, and I’m pretty convinced you’ve spent your whole three hundred thirty years reading the lamest romance novels.”

“One twenty! And no..that’s only...sort of true.”

Trini snorted and shook her head, then hugged Kim loosely. “But I kinda love that about you or whatever…”

Kim smiled a little, endeared by Trini’s words. “So does this mean you’ll watch The Notebook with me?”

“Fuck no.”


	23. We're Slowly Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after months of inactivity! Work kicked my ass, quit that job, started a new job, kicking my ass too, started school and guess what? My ass? Beat. Anyways, here's a bit of filler, hoping to find more time to update soon. Zack/Trini brotp and minor cranscott

“Zack, are you sure it’s a good idea for me to go to your house?” Trini asked, dragging her feet as Zack led the way. 

“Sure it is! I told my mom all about you and of course she wanted to meet you!” Zack beamed back at her. “Well, not _everything_ but you know what I mean.”

“What exactly did you tell her?”

“I told her my new best friend is the fucking coolest.”

Trini paused for a moment and let a smile wash across her face. But the moment Zack turned around, she forced a scowl. 

“Don’t make that face, it’s true!” He doubled back to walk next to Trini and he bumped her with his elbow gently. “I know you’re all bubbly and happy on the inside.”

“Ha! You wish, homeboy. If anything, I feel like barfing cause I have to look at you closer now!” She quipped, sticking out her tongue for emphasis.

“Um, excuse you, this face,” Zack said, motioning his hand over his face, “is finely crafted by the _**gods**_!”

“Oh please, it’s a face only a mother could love.”

“Damn right it is! My mom loves me so much! That’s a compliment!”

Trini laughed softly and flicked her friend’s ear. “Whatever you say, man. Are we almost there yet?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just up ahead.”

“How come you guys live so far out here anyway?” Trini asked.

Zack’s smile dropped a little, and his lips parted as if mulling over what to say. “ That’s..”

Trini didn’t have to wait for him to answer. A run down trailer entered into view, the outside panels weather-beaten and faded, making Trini wonder if it was grey, or beige-maybe blue?-at one point. Pale yellow blinds boarded behind cloudy windows made a desperate attempt to make the place seem more lively, but the little home seemed like it could crumble away at any moment.

Zack cleared his throat and straightened his posture, his boisterous persona springing back to life. “There’s no point in standing around out here, all the cool stuff is inside!” He pushed Trini forward and yelled something in mandarin before pulling Trini inside after him. 

An older woman, undoubtedly Zack’s mother, sat upon her bed, wrapped in a quilt and sipping her tea as the muffled sounds of some daytime program ran on their square television. She glanced up and Trini noticed the heavy dark circles under her eyes and the spindly fingers shake as she held onto her mug. Much like their home, Zack’s mother also appeared as if she would fall any time. But as soon as she saw her son throw open the door, her eyes brightened and a warm smile spread across her pale face. She greeted him in mandarin as well and weakly embraced Zack when he came over to her. They spoke in their native language briefly before Zack’s mother looked over at Trini, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Oh, yeah!” Zack remembered, switching over to english. “ Mom, this is Trini, the girl I was telling you about.”

“Hey..” Trini greeted unsurely, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking over on cue. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor.” 

“Call me Lin.” she replied, her accent not as heavy as Trini expected it to be. Maybe that was a little rude to suspect on second thought. Lin Taylor then stood up to everyone’s surprise, and gave Trini a welcoming hug as well.

“Mom!” Zack exclaimed, cautiously holding on to his mother’s arm for support. “Hey, you don’t need to do that, don’t strain yourself..”

Lin let go of Trini and huffed, putting her hands on her hips, turning to face her son. “Zachary, I may be an old woman, but I can hug my son’s girlfriend if I want to!” Both Zack and Trini went wide eyed and they both tread over each others’ refutals. Lin looked over Trini and then back at Zack, her tone raising incredulously. “Are you sure she is your girlfriend..? Looks too pretty to like boys..”

“Mom!” Zack whined, his face turning uncharacteristically red. “She’s not my girlfriend! Just my best friend…”

Trini sprang at the opportunity to poke fun at the boy, sighing dramatically. “Oh I know, Lin… He tried so hard before he found out the truth… I tried to let him down easy…”

“Ah, yes, I understand. He has always been unfortunate when it comes to women. He comes on too strong. But if things were different for you, you could do a lot worse than my son.”

“MOM!!” Zack shrieked, pressing his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. 

“What? It’s true! Like that boy at your school who looks like Ed Sheeran! He is like a little gremlin.”

Trini cackled as Zack muttered something unintelligible under his breath. “Yeah, he’s not exactly my type, but Zack’s a good guy. I’m glad he’s my friend.”

If Zack heard what she had said, he didn’t outwardly show it, but Mrs. Taylor could sense just how much it meant for her son to hear the words. And she couldn’t be more grateful. 

                    -------------------------------

“Hey! Jason!” A bubbly voice called, making the football player stop his stroll. 

Jason turned to see who the stranger was, then froze when he saw Billy Cranston waving to him as he crossed the hall eagerly. “Hey...Billy, right?”

“Yeah! I’m friends with Trini and Zack! And I think Kim now, too? There’s a lot going on there, but I think we’re all getting pretty close.” He rambled.

“I know, I remember eating lunch with you guys. What’s up?”

“Well I was about to ask you the same thing! Not many people are at school on a Saturday. Unless you’re in detention or a janitor or maybe a teacher-”

“Wait, are you in detention, Billy?”

“Me? Oh no! I was a couple times for a lab project gone wrong, but I’m no troublemaker if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Jason nodded and shifted his eyes around the room. “I’m just here to meet with Kim.” He finally said after an  odd moment of silence.

“Oh! Kim’s here too? Are you guys working on a school project or something?”

Jason ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, making an effort not to look Billy in the eyes. “Something like that I guess…”

“Okay, I won’t keep you from your studies any longer. But maybe we can hang out sometime?”

Jason looked up at Billy, jaw agape just slightly. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah! All five of us, like last time!It was really fun!”

 

Jason’s voice deflated, though Billy didn’t notice. “Oh, yeah. Sure..that’d be cool.”

“Great!” Billy exclaimed happily.” I’ll see you later, then! Goodbye, Jason!” And with a final wave, Billy scurried down the hall.

“See ya..”

“I saw that, you know.”

Jason jumped out of his skin, clutching his chest. “Jesus! Kim!!”

Kim folded her arms and grinned. “Billy was right, there _is_ a lot going on there…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason fibbed.

“Oh the hypocrisy…! Jason Scott, drooling over a _human_..!”

“I was not drooling!”

“You do have a little bit of spit right there” Kim said, gesturing to the corner of his mouth.

Jason  quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Liar! I wasn’t!”

“But you totally believed me for a second so you at least thought about it!.”

“Fine! So what if I was?” the aristocrat gave in. “It’s just a little harmless fascination. Nothing like what you have going on. Billy’s just a sweet guy and not involved in anything crazy.”

Kim’s grin broadened and she bristled with excitement of knowing the truth. “Ooh boy have I got news for you….”

 

It turns out, a near deserted high school can really carry the sound of frustration of a vampire who honestly did not sign up for any of this shit.


	24. A Sense of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the song "Sense of Home", by Harrison storm, which I listened to while writing this.

Zordon’s sparring sessions were getting more intense. He would have Trini, Kim, and Billy up at the crack of dawn, training late into the afternoon, sometimes extending into the night. By the end of the day, the teenagers, and Kim, would be covered in bruises and sporting busted lips. More than once had Billy shown his envy of Kim’s accelerated healing, and Trini’s to some extent, but both girls assured him that it still hurt nonetheless. 

Zordon was becoming increasingly more paranoid, and whether it was that paranoia, or just rationalization that allowed him to agree to take Jason and Zack into their ragtag team was still up for debate. Jason’s secret was out of the bag, though really, everyone should have suspected it. Needless to say, Billy was ecstatic to have another member in their training, and asked Jason a lot more questions about what it was like to be a vampire than he had with Kim. He did his best to answer what he could for Billy, even if it was a lot of loose answers. Zack on the other hand, was itching to know if _everyone_ was a vampire in Angel Grove. Kim just shook her head and said that she wouldn’t be able to handle the place if that were the case, and Jason assured Zack that they weren’t all that common as Zack thought.

“And there aren’t any other werewolves here that I know of” Trini had told him before he could ask. “But there is a mermaid who lives in the pond at the park. We made out once.”  She then had to explain to Kim that she was only joking and that there were, in fact, no mermaids that she had kissed lovingly while bathed in moonlight.

“Okay, but if there was, would you kiss her?”

“I dunno, Kim, that’d be moving too fast and I let you drink my blood after two weeks of knowing each other.”

“And we had sex after three.”

“KIM!!”

“Haha, oops, too much exposition?”

“Ya think??”

Jason clapped his hands together to divert attention. “Okay! As glad as I am that Kim’s not whining about being with Trini anymore, I really didn’t need to know that. Maybe let’s talk about something else?”

“Like what,Jase? Billy?”

“What about me? Did I do something wrong, guys?” Billy asked innocently.

“Of course not, Bill.” They all said simultaneously. 

“Jason’s just drool-”

“Drooling over the lemonade you made!” Jason interrupted.

“But I thought vampires don’t consume human food and beverages?”

“Just...just forget about it…”

“Wooowww…” Zack droned. “So let’s talk more about Pink Lemonade over there.” He said, gesturing to the supernatural couple.

“Pink Lemonade?”

“Yeah, what does that even mean, dude?” The girls asked.

“Pink Lemonade! Doesn’t it just fit them? I dunno why you guys are shaking your heads it makes perfect sense to me.”

                                               ----------------------

The training session had ended a little earlier for everyone that day. Zordon had advised Kim and Jason to go head to head to gauge their abilities, and it was clear that the two had sparred together on many occasions. It was almost like a game to them, though Jason took it just a little bit more serious than Kim did. They teased each other throughout their spat, and made some inside jokes that no one could understand. If she was being honest with herself, Trini was a little jealous. Trini doesn’t like being honest with herself, she decides. 

The group had splintered off with each other after that, Billy staying of course, it was his home after all, Jason heading off to some family dinner as he had called it. No one pressed for details, though it was obvious Billy had wanted to, and Zack returned to his trailer to take care of his mother, who was astonished that his wrist was healing so well. Zordon requested for Trini to stay to meditate and hone her abilities as a wolf, which Kim had wanted to stay for, but after the offer being rejected by Zordon, Kim decided to wait just outside their training grounds just in case.

When Trini’s session had finally finished, Kim had rushed over to her girlfriend like an excited puppy. It wasn’t until she saw Trini’s worn expression that she changed her demeanor and asked what was bothering her. 

“I’m fine, Kim, just tired.” Was all that was said. They walked back to their train car in silence, Kim sneaking glances at the little werewolf every so often in an effort to decipher her attitude.

“You know...we really gotta get our own place.” Kim said with a lighthearted chuckle as she cuddled up with Trini on the air mattress Mrs. Cranston was kind enough to supply them with. 

Trini only grunted and wrapped her arms around herself. Kim was confused, to say the least, and she wondered what it was that had made her grow so quiet. Perhaps it was something she did. What if it was something Zordon said about her? Did he say anything about Trini? The question spilled from Kim’s lips quickly.

“What did Zordon say about me?”

“Oh my god.” Trini said, exasperation and annoyance clinging to her words.

“So he did say something about me. “ Kim asserted, sitting half up. 

“No, he didn’t say anything about you Kim.”

“Well if he didn’t, how come you’re not talking to me?”

“What if I just don't wanna talk, Kim? Not everyone is trying to start shit with you. So just drop it, okay?”

The bite in her voice was vicious, accompanied with a glare that gave meaning behind “if looks could kill”. But there was something...something in Trini’s eyes that wasn’t anger, or even resentment, but...fragility. Trini had rolled over before Kim could decide whether to say anything or not. For once, Kim shut her mouth, but felt oddly cold with Trini at the other end of the mattress.

                    ---------------------  
“Kim?” Came the delicate call.

The vampire princess opened her eyes after a rather uncomfortable forced slumber. It was still dark outside the car windows, and as she rolled over to look at Trini, she could just barely make out the outlines of her face, tilted up and staring at the dim rays of grey moonlight peeking through the holes in the roof. “Yes, Trini?”

“.....What’s your family like?”

An out of place question, but Kim indulged it nonetheless. “Well….They’re royalty, I guess. My parents are from one of the longest bloodlines in vampire history….and...they’re _really_ old..” There was a slight snicker from the girl next to her. “ Hey, by our standards they are. …..They were part of a larger empire once, but once the council was formed, and the highblood came around, they gained significantly less power. But everyone still respects them, holds us to high standards, follows us. They’re...not home as much as I would like-well, what i would have liked when I was younger. In fact, I can’t really remember a time when we would all sit down together and just...talk...even when they were around, they were always rushing around or holed up in political business. Ha, you’d think them being gone all the time would give you and I a break there, but no. Our home is filled with servants, or guests...a lot of them, actually...but...I dunno, I guess I always just felt alone. The last time I saw my parents was the day I met you. Funny, isn’t it?”

The laugh that followed was weak, and bitter. It pained Trini to think of just how long Kim was alone for, just how much she suffered. She turned to Kim and rested her head on the space next to hers. “That really sucks, Kim...I’m sorry.” She hoped it didn’t sound too dismissive.

“It wasn’t all so bad, though… I had Jason. We grew up together. He was my best friend, like my brother. He’s probably the closest thing to family I’ve had. I’m glad I had him,”

Trini took hold of Kim’s hand and gently rubbed her thumb in circles over the back. “Me too.” She agreed. “.....I miss my brothers. I miss my pack.” She sighed through her nose and steeled herself to open up to her mate. “They’ve always been there. So many of us...They were all my family….if you were to ask me what they smelled like, I could tell you about each one in detail.” It was Kim’s turn to chuckle now. “It’s true. Rosa smelled like sandalwood, Henry smelled like oranges and lime, Jenny and Julia smelled like saltwater taffy and grey respectively-”

“Pfft. How does someone smell like a color?”

“They just do, Kim, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“What do I smell like, then?”

“Like a vampire. ...and….jasmine… you actually smell really nice.”

Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around Trini. “You smell nice, too…” She was tempted to kiss her, but she wanted to let Trini confide in her. It’s what mattered most.

“There was always someone around back then,” she continued. “I always felt safe, even if I wasn’t exactly like everyone else. I always felt like I belonged...but then...they all went away. I was losing my family and while I knew it was for our own good...I just...started thinking that it was my fault that they were leaving. That I made them go away.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Trin…” Kim assured her.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. We moved around so much, and then my mother just...changed, I guess. She was always stressed, my parents got into more fights and she would just look at me like some kind of monster...I only had my brothers. God, I miss them… I know I shouldn’t have left them, I should have stayed for them but I was just...so angry...and scared….I just left them.”

“Maybe you _should_ see them…” Kim offered.

“I still want answers, Kim, I want to know exactly what my mom meant about what she said to my dad...what she said about me...and I want to see my brothers, I’ve thought about it so many times, but I’m just...too scared.”

Kim hugged Trini tighter and petted her hair gently. “They’re your parents. And no matter what they said...I think they’re scared too. They obviously cared about you to move you around for safety...and I...can understand why they were upset about you being with me. But they love you, I’m sure of it. Maybe you just have to face your fears, get the answers you’re looking for.”

They were still for a moment.

“I’ll try, Kim, I will.”

Kim kissed Trini’s nose and rest her chin on top of her head. “I was scared, too...when Ty and Amanda showed up that night. I thought I would never have to face them again after what I did to them..if it was just me in that alley...I don’t know if I would have fought back.”

Trini looked up at Kim, and held her face in her hands. “Don’t you say that, Kim, don’t you EVER say that...I don’t want to think about what would have happened to you if..”

“I heard them, Trini.” Kim confessed. “We used to be close, Amanda and I. And I almost had something with Ty...but then one day, in the courtyard...I heard them talking about me...they said that I didn’t deserve anything I had. That if it weren’t for my status, they wouldn’t even be around me. And then they mentioned my father...how he was just a puppet, and how he and my mother would rather be kissing the highblood’s ass than spend time with me….and they told me, one day, that once my family and I crumbled into dust, that they would take the throne-together. “ Kim’s voice was dry and she was clearly fighting the urge to cry. “When they kissed...I lost it, Trini. I just...saw red, and I found myself focusing on all the torches in the courtyard...everything got blurry...then there was a huge wall of flames and all I heard was screaming and….” She trailed off, eyes trained on something invisible a thousand miles away.

Trini bit her lip and and brought Kim’s gaze to her face. “Look at me. Look at me, princess…” She licked her chapped lips, the emotion welling up in her throat. “They deserved all that they got, and more. Maybe you went a little too far, but I don’t regret a single thing that I did that night. Not anymore. If I had the chance, I would do it again a hundred times, save you a thousand times...you are amazing, princess...and no matter what you do, I will always love you…”

Kim broke into uncontrollable sobs as she held onto Trini as if she were her life source, muttering I love you’s between hiccups. Trini rubbed Kim’s back and cooed to her softly, reassuring her mate with affectionate words. 

They lulled themselves to sleep, exhausted from the day and their feelings. It was a dreamless sleep, a deep sleep, with only the white noise of the night singing to them as they drifted. 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _I don’t regret a single thing that I did that night. Not anymore._ ”

“ _I would do it again a hundred times._ ”

_**Let me be free.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this chapter! in the next chapter, trini reunites with her family and gets some much needed explanations


	25. What It Means to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I can write heterosexual romances, thank you
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this chapter

It was an obvious decision that Kim would not accompany Trini to talk with her parents, but once Trini rapped her knuckles against their front door, she wished she had the vampire by her side. She waited outside for a couple minutes, and was about to leave before the door swung open and her mother shrieked in disbelief and what Trini hoped was happiness. 

“Trinity! Oh my god,  Trinity! You’re home, you’re finally home..!” June pulled in her daughter for a bone crushing hug that forced out a cough from Trini. In a second, she was pulled into the house, her mother positioning herself between her daughter and the door, as if she were going to escape at any moment.

“What were you doing? Where did you go? We thought something awful had happened to you!”

“Yeah, and your concern really showed. You didn’t even try to follow me.” The spite had laced her words with venom, and June’s face washed over solemnly.

“We wanted to, Trini. _I_ wanted to...but with your father as angry as he was, I was worried he would do something irrational. He broke everything in the hall upstairs, you know...in that moment, I was glad I didn’t let him run after you.”

Trini crossed her arms over her chest and didn’t allow herself to look at the woman in front of her. “Please, don’t act like you care about me, we both know it’s bullshit.”

“Trini..” June took a cautious step towards her daughter and went to place a hand on her arm, but she was roughly shrugged off by Trini. She sighed and retreated. “That’s not true at all...I’m glad you’re home.”

“Where are the boys?” She reflected. “I’m here for them, I wanted to see them.” It was half of the truth, but she didn’t want June to know. She would get her answers without directly asking. 

“They’re at school. And your father is at work.” June took a seat on the sofa and silently offered Trini a seat, but the werewolf remained standing. “It hasn’t been the same without you here...We all miss you, Trinity...The boys especially. They cried and cried when you left...screamed, saying how they didn’t want you to go. They told me it was my fault, and neither of them have spoken a word to me since then.”

June looked tired, Trini noted. And her proud mother, who kept her home in top condition, slumped against the wrinkled cushions that were littered with unopened mail and blanket lint.

“They were right, after all...and now I know, that I deserved it.”June continued, wiping her nose and not even trying to keep up appearances. “They slept in your room, you know. The boys thought you were never coming home...we all did. Once everything calmed down, Antonio went out looking for you, but said your scent was lost in the rain.

Trini, you must know how terrified we were. We thought this was a safe place, but once we found out there were _vampires_ here and that you had apparently been with one, everything came crashing down. Our babies were in trouble again, you can understand a mother’s fear, can’t you?”

Trini could understand, she even knew that she probably would have done the same thing if she was in June’s shoes. But what made everything so different was what her mother had revealed that day. Those were the big questions, which begged even more to follow. She had wounded her daughter and had made her feel worthless her entire life. She was angry, and rightfully so. Couldn’t she understand that? Trini’s legs started to shake, and she finally sat down across from June.

“Yeah, I get that.” She spoke. “ But can I really call you my mother after everything you told me?”

“Trinity, please, you must understand-”

Trini’s voice got dangerously low and her throat rumbled with a deep anger. “You told me that you didn’t even want me. You told me that if I wasn’t born, you wouldn’t be _stuck here_ with all of us! With me as a disappointment for a daughter!!” Her jaw was clenched so tight that she was certain her teeth would break from the pressure. There was a nipping chill at the back of her neck, and a whisper in the back of her head that was indistinct, yet undeniably present. 

June pressed her back against the couch, and unconsciously drew up her knees to her chest when she saw the resentment rise off the werewolf like steam, and how her nails began to elongate into claws which broke the skin of her armchair. “Trinity, please…” she began, “I know I can never take back what I said, and I can never change how much it hurt you, but I-I know you deserve an explanation, I owe you that much...so please, just let me tell you the truth-all of it, from the very beginning..”

                    --------------------------------

He was handsome. Bright hazel eyes and chestnut hair that fell in his face freely. He relaxed in his chair like he hadn’t a care in the world, tie hanging around his neck and shoes kicked up on the table like he owned the place. He was chewing on a toothpick and god, could he be any more of a cliche rebel? But there was something about him that drew her interest, begged her to say hi, flirt with him, ask him unconventionally for a dance.

June Martinez pushed her way through the string of bodies littering the yard, lively latin music blaring in her ears that made her a little dizzy-or maybe it was the tequila- it was probably the tequila. The boy peeked open an eye and looked at her, sensing her presence from across the distance. June nearly bumped into what was probably one of her many “cousins” as she halted in her tracks. The boy smirked at her, then shut his eyes again in pretend slumber. June’s face was tinged pink and she had half a mind to turn away, but the chance to go back was impossible now that she had come this far. She sucked in a deep breath and laid her hand over the cross around her neck for support. She approached the boy with a spring of boldness in her step, but all the bravery in her voice dissipated as she squeaked out a frail “Hello”. 

“Hola. ¿Cómo te va?” 

If June knew any Spanish, which she surely did, she couldn’t remember any of it. “Si.” she replied, and immediately regretted opening her mouth.

The boy laughed heartily and lowered the legs of his chair to sit normally. “I asked you how it was going.”

“I-I know that, but I….panicked.”

“Hm? And why’s that? See something you like?” He teased.

“O-of course not- that came out too harsh, I didn’t mean to-”

“Would you like to dance with me?” The stranger offered, looking up at June with a lopsided grin. 

June opened her mouth to speak, but decided it would be better if she didn’t, and nodded demurely instead.  The boy stood up and took her hand, leading her to the throngs of people on the designated dancefloor. The summer heat was getting to June and she fought the urge to tug at the collar of her dress. 

“What brings you here?” He asked as he led her through the dance.

“My family was invited by a close neighbor...it wasn’t my first choice for a saturday night.”

“No? And why’s that?” 

“Was never much of a party girl.” She admitted after a spin.

“Well I’m glad you decided to show up.”

June gave a short laugh and shook her head. “It’s not like I had much of a choice. And why are you here?”

The string lights caught the playful glint in her dance partners’ eyes as his nose crinkled up in thought. He truly was a beautiful boy. “A family celebration.” He concluded.  
“Then why were you sitting by yourself, then?”

“Too much family.”

She chuckled and they were quiet for a long while, neither knowing what else to say, but neither uncomfortable with the silence. They pulled a little closer and June could swear she was flying.

“What’s your name?”

“My name?” June pondered. “Do I have one?”

The stranger laughed that hearty laugh again and smiled broadly. “Well I should hope so. I think I would like to call you something other than the love of my life.” June was pulled out of her stupor and stammered unintelligibly. “That’s alright, take your time. I don’t mind dancing a little longer.”

A sigh escaped June’s lips as she melted into the boy’s arms. “June. My name is June.”

“Then how fitting it is that we meet today, isn’t it? I love it. My name is Antonio.”

“Antonio…” she savored, “Yes, I like that name as well.”

                        ~  
They had spent most of their time together that summer. Antonio was lively and charismatic. It seemed that many girls had their eyes on him, but his own gaze never strayed away from her. It was intoxicating, the way he devoted himself to her. How he would write her poetry and sang clumsily to her by the bonfire. This was true love, she thought. This is what it means to be alive.  
They strolled along the golden beaches, and as they lay in the sand, Antonio’s fingers curled around a strand of June’s hair, she could hardly think of anywhere else she would rather be.

“Antoni…you have met my family, and you know how they love you, but I have never once met any of yours. Not even at the party where we met.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” He shrugged.

“Well, I think that..with how serious we’re getting, and how you already know so much about me and where I come from...it would only be fair for me to know the same. I mean, I’ve never even visited your home!”

Antonio hummed and lingered on her words. He licked his lips and sighed for his thoughts. “Would you really like to?” He asked.

“Would you let me?”

He lingered again, then rolled out his answer. “Yes. I will take you to meet my family. One one condition.”

“And what would that be?”

“You must promise that you won’t run away.”

June chuckled and rested her head against his chest. “Oh, Antoni...you know I never could.”

                        ~

“Antoni, just where are you taking me?” June giggled, adjusting the bandana over her eyes.

“No no, don’t mess with it!” Antonio laughed, leading her through the woods. “We’re almost there, just have patience!”

June clicked her tongue. “You are going to be the death of me one day, my love.”

“And so will you, princessa. Now wait here!”

“What? Where are you going?” she hollered as she heard the crunch of leaves getting further away. “Hurry back!”

Antonio’s voice was too far away to hear, and June sighed, holding onto her necklace. She waited there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about six minutes. The sounds of the forest seemed amplified to her and admittedly, she was a little scared. She heard a crunch from behind her and spun around on her heels. “ Antonio?” She called. “Antonio, don’t you play these games with me! I’m taking this stupid thing off now!”

And as the world faded into recognition as the blindfold fell, the scream clamped in her throat as a wolf as dark as charcoal stepped out from the undergrowth. “Antonio!!” She yelled, and backed away slowly as more and more wolves filtered in behind. The panic rose in her chest and she stumbled over the debris of the earth. “Antonio!!!” She screamed again.  But there was no answer. As the wolf closed in, it bowed it’s head down and it’s back bowed with it with a strange groan from the animal. June’s voice died as the wolf’s form contorted and up from the ground, in the beast’s place, was Antonio. June’s eyes widened in shock and as her lover stood stark naked in front of her, the other wolves followed suit and were reborn in human figures. Her eyes fell back to Antonio and she gasped before they rolled back into her head and she fell into his strong arms. 

                        ~    

“Oh, Antoni...I had the worst dream…” June said as she rubbed her head. “Absolutely terri-” Another scream rose as she recognized the many faces crowded around her.

“Gosh, Antonio, I told you you should have just _told_ her like a fucking normal person.”

“You always were the one for dramatics. I can’t believe you got like half of us to actually go through with it.”

“What, were you trying to scare her to death?”

June backed against the wall of whatever home she was in, and clutched her necklace. “ Antonio, what the _hell_ is going on here?” She whispered.

“Ah, yeah...maybe I did overdo it...It seemed like a good idea at first.”

“How did that seem like a good idea?”

“Shut it, Carlos!”

“No, No, Carlos is right,” June agreed. “How was any of whatever that was a good idea?!”

“I’m sorry, June, just let me...I should probably tell you the normal way.”

                        ~

“Why didn’t you just tell me all that in the first place, Antoni..?” June asked, resigned after the whole story he had told her. She wrapped the blanket around herself as she sat on the bed and sighed. “I can’t believe it…”

“And would you have believed me if I told you two months ago?”

“No…” She said, “I would have thought you were loco.”

“Exactly my point.”

She punched his arm, causing him to wince. “I still think that, stupid.”

Antonio rubbed his arm and looked up at her, a worried expression on his face. “I’m sorry...Does this mean...you’re going to leave?”

June gave another deep sigh and shook her head. “I already told you….I never could.” 

Antonio stared at the girl’s soft features and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then laid his hand upon her cheek. “The moonlight….” He breathed, “Makes you even more beautiful…”

June pressed her face against the palm of his hand and held her hand on top of his. “It makes you more beautiful, too…”

The man she had fallen so helplessly in love with closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. June sunk into the kiss, and as they fell to the mattress, she decided there was nowhere else she would rather be.

                        ~

He was so excited to be a father. He never left June alone as her stomach swelled with new life. He bought her whatever she wanted, and bought her things she didn’t even need. She would laugh and tell him that he was smothering her, and he would only reply that he had too much love to give. The pack had been excited, too, of course. After all, it had been a long time since a member had conceived outside their species as June had been told. Everyone, not just the women, had offered to babysit, or take care of June during her pregnancy. “If you need anything, just ask!!” they would tell her. It was a sweet sentiment, and while Antonio’s family had become her family, too, she could not shake the despair of losing her own. 

As much as her parents loved Antonio, the fact that their youngest daughter was carrying his child before marriage, after only knowing each other for a few months, no less, did not sit well within their strict Catholic family. She had run away after that, into Antonio’s arms, and the embrace of the pack. 

And she was scared, deep down. There were so many mysteries surrounding Antonio and his life, and she had no clue on how to raise a child, how to raise a wolf. She cried to herself in her room one day, as she held her bulging abdomen. She muttered apologies to her family, to the pack, and to the unborn child she was carrying. How could she be ready to care for something so foreign and unknown? Did she love it? Of course, she was its mother. But was she ready? No, no. And she didn’t know if she ever would be. But she loved Antonio. And she could not destroy his happiness.

They got married in the spring, and stayed home for their honeymoon. The preparations for their new arrival were taking up a good percentage of their time, and the pack was even more excitable as the due date grew closer. “I wonder what it’s going to be…” June wondered to herself.

“It’s going to be a girl, I’m sure of it.” Her lover told her. It was not what June had meant, but there was no option for clarification. 

“We’ll see..” She simply said.  
~

She was dusting the fireplace when it happened. She looked down at the wooden floors to see the water pooled beneath her. She began to panic as she held onto the mantel and screamed for her husband. He came rushing in and froze upon seeing the scene.

“Get me to a hospital!!”

“June we-we have to have the baby here, you know that.”

“I don’t care, just get me to a fucking hospital!!”

The wolf grabbed his phone and began dialing a number. The conversation was short, and he helped his wife steady herself after he hung up. Two of the pack’s more experienced mothers arrived moments later, and though June had screamed not to have the baby here, she had no strength to move, and screamed in discomfort when anyone tried to move her. 

It was there, on the coffee table, that she went into labor, and there, on that coffee table, that she gave birth. There was a heavy amount of blood after, and as the midwives took the baby, June could only see darkened glimpses of the world around her. She could have sworn she saw the pack leader enter the room, a grave look on his face. June’s mouth contorted and she was only aware of the baby’s screaming and the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Antonio…” She said weakly, her eyes glazed over and unfocused, “Antonio….I need to know…What is it?”

Her husband was handed their child and as he cradled it in his arms, he squinted his eyes and said “I don’t know.”

It was all that June could handle. She tried to lift her head to see the child, but there was no strength in her body. This is it, she told herself. This is what true love is. The uncertainty and fear of a new life. A shallow breath escaped June’s lips and her eyes finally closed. Her husband was calling out to her, but all she could hear was the baby’s crying, piercing the summer evening in the month of June


	26. Mirrors

Trini wiped away the tears from her puffy eyes as June’s story was coming to an end. June stared down at her folded hands and sighed. She looked up at Trini, her own eyes brimming with tears.

“I was glad it wasn’t as I thought. When I finally came to, they brought you to me and I wept. I wept because I was so relieved. You were healthy, you were normal..even if you were...different. “

Trini scoffed. “Bullshit. And what was the point of all this, huh? You spend an hour talking about things I already knew; you never wanted me.”

“No, that’s not-at first...maybe it was a little true, but I grew to love you!”

Trini’s jaw dropped and she laughed bitterly, her voice hoarse from crying. “Wow. Well I’m so glad it took you seventeen fucking years to say that.”

“Trini, please-”

“No! You don’t get to talk anymore!” she cried, “My whole life, my _whole life_ , you made me feel like shit. You made me feel like a _freak_. You kept secrets from me, you kept me on a tight leash, and you made me want to fucking die. Do you know what’s that like, mom? To feel like a monster, to feel unlovable? To feel like not even your own mother loved you? It fucking sucks! It wasn’t my choice to be born, it wasn’t my choice to be a werewolf, it wasn’t my choice to be gay, and it wasn’t my choice **to be intersex**!!” 

June sobbed into her hands and mumbled apologies. Trini felt like the pounding in her ears would make her head explode, and a part of her told her it wasn’t worth it, but another told her it was about damn time.

“You took...everything good away from me. Everything that I needed, and everything that I could be, you took away from me.” She leaned across the coffee table so her face was right in front of her mother’s. “Do you think I feel pity for you?” She slowly spoke in a hushed, angry tone, and June looked at her daughter, a little afraid of what was going to happen next. “Do you think I’ll just apologize for no reason and come back home like nothing ever happened? Let you emotionally abuse me so you can feel justified? Because if you do...you are _dead.fucking.wrong_.” She was seething now. “ And no matter what you do, I will _never_ forgive you..”

The front door opened with a creak, and in the frame stood the rest of Trini’s family. They looked at her in astonishment before little Diego yelled out her name and ran over to her with Juan right behind him. She sat back and tried to mask the hurt in her voice as she embraced them. 

“Hey squirts.” She said, smiling weakly and ruffling both of their hair. 

The boys cried and clung to her like they were babies, piling onto the chair and crushing their older sister. 

“Trini, Trini..!” Juan cried. “We missed you, we missed you, please don’t leave again…!!”

“We love you, Trini, even though we act like we don’t when you pick us up from school!” Diego confessed. 

“Yeah, we love you a lot…! Please, please, will you stay?”

“We don’t want to lose you again…”

Trini thought she was done crying, but more tears threatened to fall. “Boys...I don’t know…”she looked up at her parents, her glare persistent. “I don’t think I can…”

“Why not?” Juan asked.

“Is it because of mom? What she said?” Diego guessed bitterly.

“Then we’ll come with you!”

“Yeah, take us with you!”

“Guys…” Trini squeaked, her heart breaking, “I would if I could...but it’s not safe…”

“Why not?” They whined, and it was all Trini could do not to break down again.

“It just isn’t…stay with mami and papi. They’ll take care of you.” She pressed a kiss to their foreheads. “I’ll make sure of it.”

The boys sniffled and wiped the snot from their noses as they nodded solemnly. “Will you-will you at least stay the night, Trini?”

“Please? Just one night..?”

Trini took a deep breath and glanced up at her parents, then back at her brothers. “Alright. One night, but then I have to go..”

The twins thanked her indefinitely and tugged her up out of her chair and upstairs where they pressed her for details about where she’d been, to which she did not indulge.Though unsatisfied with the loose ends, the boys showed her their room and all the drawings they had drew while she was gone, desperate to spend time with her. Her brothers were little artists, Trini noted as she examined the artwork. There were a couple drawings of the three of them as wolves playing, of them as humans, and a couple drawings of Trini in a bright yellow suit that made Trini laugh.

“Guy’s what’s up with these ones?” She asked.

“It’s you, Trini!”

“As a superhero!”

“Why’d you draw me as a superhero, huh?”

The twins looked at each other and nodded before they faced Trini. “Cause...you’re our superhero, Trini.”

Trini’s heart truly melted and she hugged both the twins tightly. “I should be saying that about you guys...I...don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

There was a pause before Diego said, “Lonely, cause you don’t have awesome little brothers to annoy you.”

She laughed and flicked his ear softly. “Yeah, you’re probably right little man.”

Antonio knocked lightly on the door and and cracked it a jar, peeking in. “Dinner’s ready.” He called flatly.

The boys looked at their older sister , silently checking if she was alright, then held her hands and walked with her down the stairs once their father left. Dinner crawled by slowly, an uneasy, heavy pressure filling the room as no one dared to speak, and eyes were glued to faded plates. Trini eyed the door more than once, longed to just get up and leave, but she would stay the night like she promised the boys. She would never lie to them.

At the end of the meal, Trini and the twins headed up the stairs and whispered goodnights to each other sadly. Trini noticed the area where her father had slammed his shoulder against her door the day she left, the wood in the center splintered outwards. She mentally shook her head and entered her room. It was just as she left it, and she inhaled deeply at the familiar scents. She ran her fingers over her knicknacks and shelves, then found the dresser that still contained some of her clothing. She then realized that she could really use a shower. It had been a while.. She exited her room and walked down the hall into the bathroom, turning on the water and pausing to look at herself in the mirror. 

“I look like shit..” She told her reflection. She ran her fingertips over healing scars and sighed through her nose, a little disappointed in what she saw. 

She returned to her room and picked out fresh clothing, basking in how nice it felt to feel clean. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She shifted in bed and pulled out the coin from her pocket. Always there,no matter how many times she tried to get rid of it. She held it up to the white light and examined the way the yellow gemstone glinted in the darkness.  
Her door eased open and she quickly hid the coin under her pillow. She sat up defensively, expecting one of her parents, then relaxed upon seeing the twins enter the room sheepishly in their pajamas.

“You scared me, guys..” She whispered.

“Sorry, T.” Diego said. “We couldn’t sleep.”

“We didn’t want to be alone.” Jaune added.

“Can we sleep with you?”

Trini opened her arms out to them and the twins got on each side of her and she hugged them both. “You guys are getting too big, you know. I thought you grew out of this?” She teased.

“We did.”

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I thought you two didn’t want to be alone? Looks like someone needs to get their stories straight.”

“Shhhhhhhh.” they both commanded.

Trini chuckled and shook her head. “Goodnight, losers.”

“Night Trini.”

                    ------------------------------

Something caused Trini to stir awake. Something putrid was filling the air, and she squinted open her eyes to peer into the darkness. She was alone in her room and as she looked around the room, she saw a figure standing by her desk. 

“Guys?” she whispered cautiously.

“Such sweet boys…” the figure said, picking up a family photograph. “They seem to really care about you..”

The hairs on the back of Trini’s neck bristled and she sat up protectively. “What did you do with them?” She demanded.

“Nothing, nothing...Well, not yet anyway.” The figure stepped into the light, and Trini gasped at the intruder. The woman’s hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that stretched the corners of her sunken eyes and framed her skeletal features. “My my...am I so beautiful that you have no words left?” She cackled.

“What did you do to my brothers?” Trini asked again.

“Why, they’re right there!” She said, pointing to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. In the mirror’s reflection, facing Trini, she saw not the woman, but her and her brothers sleeping soundly as she remembered. 

“What…” She breathed in confusion. “How am I…”

“Don’t worry about that.” The woman told her. And suddenly she was in front of Trini, floating in the air and cupping her face with her pointed fingers. “I came to see you.”

Trni tried to back away, but the intruder waved her fingers and the metal framing of her headboard bended and wrapped around her. “Let go of me!” Trini yelled, but the woman seemed to be nothing more than slightly annoyed. 

“Shut it, little wolf.” She hissed.

“How did you kn-”

“Oh please, I know more than you think.” The hag said with a roll of her eyes. For instance..I know about you and mommy dearest...How sad, knowing that she could never love you as a daughter…” Trini’s jaw clenched and her nostrils flared in anger. “But then again, you never could be a daughter in the first place.” Trini snapped her teeth at the woman’s face, but she was too quick. She pulled back swiftly and cackled as if the whole situation was hilarious. “Heel, boy, heel!” She snickered, and tightened the metallic hold with a flick of her wrist.

“Struck a nerve, there, did I?” The stranger teased. “I like you, _little wolf_. Tell you, what...I’ll show you mine...if you show me yours..”

Trini growled and gripped the metal, the bars under hands screeching as it began to bend. “Don’t fucking try it!!” She warned.

“Just kidding!” The hag giggled. “But I do have an offer..” She twisted a clawed finger around a strand of Trini’s hair. “If you do me a little favor...I can give you what you’ve always wanted.”

Trini’s curiosity was peaked, though she remained on edge. She scoured the woman’s face and grimaced at her sickening smile. “What could you possibly have that I want?”

“Everything, and more…” She cooed. “I can give you power...respect….you’ve always wanted that, haven’t you? To be treated as an equal, to be loved...No, you wanted more than that. You want to be above everyone else. You want everyone who’s hurt you to pay…”

“Ha, well you don’t know me for shit, then. I don’t need anyone, and I don’t give a damn about what anybody else thinks of me.” She spat in defiance. 

“But you do, little wolf, I truly think you do…” She taped her nail against Trini’s jaw and grinned like a schoolgirl who know someone else’s secret. “I know about your little star crossed lover. Beautiful girl, isn’t she?”

“Kim.” Trini involuntarily finished.

“Ah, is that her name? Lovely. But even so...you know it’s nothing more than a whim to her, don’t you? You’re something she’s not allowed to have...and you’re an amusing pet-something alien and fun to show off.”

“Fuck you! Kim’s not like that! She cares for me..”

“Just like your mother cared for you? Don’t make me laugh…” The intruder waved her hand dismissively. “But...I can fix you. I can make you who you’ve always wanted to be. I can even fix that little mess downstairs for you.” She offered, gesturing below The blankets over Trini’s lap.

Trini bit her tongue and swallowed hard. “You could do that..?” She whispered.

“I can….you just have to do one thing…” The woman’s face was inches away from Trini’s now, and her expression twisted into something dark. “Tell me where the blood of the sun is.”

Trini spat in her face and bore her teeth. “Like hell I would, musty bitch.”

The stranger wiped off her face in disgust and backhanded Trini hard enough to where there was an audible _crack “I have little patience, little wolf..! And if you do not give me what I want, everything you love with fall before you!”_

_“Eat.shit.and choke.”_

_The woman grumbled and glanced at the mirror. “I will be back, little wolf, and when we meet again...it will not end pretty.” With a snap of her fingers, the metal unravelled from around Trini and the ominous woman disappeared into a mist of green smoke._

_Trini collapsed forward, and as the image in the mirror faded, Trini’s eyelids fluttered shut._

_~_

“Hello, hello! Welcome home! We missed you, we missed you!” 

The familiar voices rang in her ears and she hacked violently upon coming to. Her reflection stared back at her from the glassy obsidian floor beneath her and she was faced once again with the disappointing image of her bare form. “Please, no…”she begged. 

_no?_ her reflection asked rhetorically. _Didn’t you miss me?_ The doppelganger pushed against the glass and breached through as if coming out of water. Trini scrambled backwards as the doppelganger crawled out of her prison. _How long will you keep us locked away..?_ it gurgled as it stood. 

Trini squinted her eyes shut and held herself. “You’re not real, you’re not real.” She told herself, providing little comfort to the situation. 

“ _Don’t be silly, Trini…_ ”came another eerily familiar voice. Trini opened her eyes and saw Kim  standing tall over her, naked as well and holding her doppelganger on a leash like a dog. Her eyes were dark and dilated, her fangs descended as she giggled impishly as she watched Trini’s mortified expression. “ _Be a good girl...just like her, okay?_ ”Kim turned to the doppelganger and bent down to give it a lewd, sloppy kiss. 

She pulled away and the doppelganger moaned in her own voice, causing Trini to shudder at the sound. She noticed, then, the dark purple bruises and cuts littered all over the doppelganger’s body; injuries that did not match up to Trini’s own due to sparring sessions. There were puffy bite/fang marks everywhere that could be seen, and the way Kim held the leash taut in her hands made Trini think that in some twisted way, the doppelganger _was_ a dog. 

“ _We could be so much more if you behaved, Trini...I might even grow to love you. **Here.**_ ” She commanded, and tugged harshly on the doppelganger’s leash. She widened her stance a little and the other version of Trini crawled on her hands and knees over to Kim obediently and craned her neck to attend to between Kim’s thighs. 

Trini winced and turned her head away, unable to watch. But it was Kim, wasn’t it? How could she ignore the sounds she was making? No, no, this was not her Kim. She had to remind herself that it was all a lie. 

“ _This is the only way you can be loved…_ ” the other Kim said between labored breaths. “ _If you give in to what you truly are and offer yourself up to me like the mutt you are…_ ”She buried her hands in the doppelganger’s hair and there was an effort to speak behind her sultry gasps. “ _Then maybe there will be a point in you living...after all._ ”With a final moan, the other Kim regained her composure and returned to her domineering persona. “ _ **Come.**_ ”Was all she had to say before the doppelganger trembled with delight underneath her and collapsed into a sedated puddle at her feet. Kim smirked and kicked the doppelganger’s ribs and smashed her heel on the back of its neck, earning a euphoric howl from Trini’s mirrored self.   

“Stop it...Stop it..!” Trini pleaded. “Just leave me alone, please, I can’t take it..!” There was a gurgled intake of breath that forced Trini to investigate the sound. The mirrored Kim, still with her foot on the doppelganger’s neck, sputtered as the massive, furred hand tore through her abdomen. Trini screamed in horror as she watched the figure with Kim’s face clutch at her falling innards as the arm retracted and the eviscerated body fell to the floor, weakly kicking. The doppelganger turned to stone, and the wolf came out from the fog to lap up the crimson around Kim. 

Petrified, Trini could not tear her eyes away from the beast looming over the carnage. _**There is nothing worth more than freedom.**_ It said, paying no attention to the bloodstains on its hand. _**We are eternal, and shall live as intended. No one shall look down on us and force us to live as prey. Open the cage. Set me free, and all shall lay at our feet as is their rightful place.**_

“I can’t…”Trini croaked. “I am nothing like you!” 

_My sweet, summer child...you already are._

And then Trini was looking down at the violence first person. She stumbled back and lifted her hands only to find they belonged to the beast. 

_\----------------------_

She was back in her room again, her little brothers still cuddled up against her as they slept. She gave a glance around the room and found it otherwise empty. She looked down at the twins and kissed their heads gently before carefully getting out from the bed without disturbing them. She crept out of the room and shut the door quietly, then headed  down the stairs. 

“I thought you were staying.” Her father called from his spot on the couch. He nursed a bottle of beer in the low light. “The boys will be disappointed.” 

Trini stood still and looked at him, remorse visible on her expression for a spare moment. “I know. But there’s something that I can’t let happen.” 

“Do what you need to, mija.” He said. “Just know that we will always love you…” She gave no response as she opened the front door. “Trinity?” The older wolf said. 

“Yes?” 

“Come home safe.” 

She looked back at her father and the home she once had.“I’ll try.” she replied, and leapt into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fucked up, trippy stuff, don't judge me. Things are going to pick up from here. Here's hoping I actually have time to write it all lol.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you think!


	27. On A Hot Summer Night, Would You Offer Your Throat to The Wolf with the Pink Roses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so I lied a little in my notes last chapter. I wanted to write more Trini and Kim and wellll

Trini knocked on the Cranstons’ door, eyes heavy and focused on nothing in particular. Mrs. Cranston sleepily opened the door and covered her mouth in a yawn. 

“Trini, dear? What are you doing here? Is something the matter?” Trini only stared blankly and muttered something under her breath. “Here, come inside.” said Mrs. Cranston, gently leading the lost wolf away from the cold. “Is this something Zordon is more apt to handle? Or do you need a place to stay ? You know you’re always welcome here.”

Mama Cranston waited for an answer but all she received was a despondent swaying and muttering from the girl. “A Zordon thing, got it. Wait here, hun.” She patted Trini on the shoulder then fetched Zordon, excusing herself to give them privacy.

“Trini?” The pack leader greeted. “What’s the matter?”

“I can feel it…” she mumbled. “ It’s going to happen…”

“What is?” He inquired, walking over to her and waving a hand in front of her face in an attempt to get her to snap out of it.

“It’s going to happen...it’s going to happen...I can see it, it’s going to happen…” she repeated with increasing histarity.

Zordon grabbed her shoulders firmly and tried to get her to look at him. “Trini, what is going to happen? You must tell me!”

The muttering trailed off and there was a long wait before Trini’s eyes shifted over to meet Zordon. “I’m going to kill everyone.”

                        -----------------

The steam from the hot tea was rising into the air and Trini breathed in the soothing aroma as she sat on the Cranstons’ couch  with her knees pulled up high against her chest.

“Explain to me again what happened tonight.” Zordon said, setting down his mug on the coffee table. As much as you can remember.

The ringing in her ears was increasing and Trini squinted hard to recall the events. “I heard the whole truth from my mother.” She began. “Told me again how much she didn’t want me.” She licked her chapped lips and took a deep breath. “And I stayed the night for my brothers. But then there was...a dream...at least, I think it was a dream…”

Zordon waited patiently, hands folded in front of his mouth as he leaned forward in rapt attention. He motioned for her to continue, and Trini racked her brain for details.

“I’ve seen similar things before-once, I think. I was in this dark place...nothing, just me. And...another me. And voices, so many voices…” She shuddered. “She tells me things I don’t want to hear. She hates me. The wolf is there. Another me. They say I ignore them, and force them to stay hidden. I don’t want to listen. And...the beast...it’s there, too. Always watching.”

The final piece of information caught Zordon’s attention, and he interrupted her for clarification. “The guardian? You saw it? What did it say?”

“It told me-it tells me...that we’re the same. That it’s only a matter of time before I accept it. It tells me to let it free.” She explained, her throat feeling as if it would close on itself. 

“How many times has it appeared to you?”

“Twice, in my head. It- it killed-.....someone..” Trini stuttered, deciding to leave out the part of her dream with Kim in it. “In my dream, it killed someone. And then...it was like _I_ was the beast, and I could see...what I had done.”

“Trini..” Zordon said gravely. “Did you kill anyone?”

“No! No, I couldn’t! But...when Kim and I were attacked a couple weeks ago, I did.” Trini’s fingers tightened around her mug. “Two vampires that Kim knew tried to attack us, but Kim fought them off. Until...they almost won. And that’s when I killed them. I was the beast, Zordon. I killed them. And it felt… _good_.” Her breathing became shallow and she could feel another panic attack coming on. “They’re right, they’re right, Zordon. If I can kill someone-two people!- who’s to say I won’t do it again?”

Zordon was visibly concerned, but it was clear that he didn’t know how to treat her. “Trini, listen,” He attempted softly, “You must be stronger than your thoughts. At that time, you didn’t know about any of this, correct?” A nod. “You had no idea of what the consequences would be, and you fought to protect a friend. Your intentions were good, but you were vulnera-”

“No.” Trini said darkly. “I wanted them to pay. I wanted them to pay for hurting Kim. No one’s going to hurt her. I won’t let them.”

Zordon sighed through his nose and sat back. “I see…Trinity, I need you to listen to me, and listen well; the power within the coin can be used for good, but it is also able to corrupt. It will sense your anger, and your sadness, and it will use both to its own advantage if you let it. You are not a murderer, I have seen you grow up, and I know your heart is pure. The coin sensed it, and now you are being tested.” He rested his hand on her knee and gave it a grandfatherly pat. “Prove  yourself worthy of being a guardian.”

Trini watched the tea leaves swirl at the bottom of her cup as she drank in Zordon’s words.  “And what if I can’t?” She asked more so herself than the elder wolf.

“You will.”

There was a heavy smack against the window, and both werewolves jumped up defensively into their fighting stances. Outside the window, standing up from the dirt, was Kim, rubbing her head and wincing before she flipped off the glass.

“Kim?!” Trini exclaimed in bewilderment, and Zordon groaned in annoyance and dusted himself off for no reason other than force of habit. 

Trini rushed over and opened the door as Kim walked around to it. “What the fuck was that?!”

“I hit the window accidentally.”

“ _accidentally?_ ” She mocked, eyebrow quirked.

“I thought it was open.” At Trini’s confused expression, Kim held up her hand and continued. “I also forgot that I couldn’t turn into a bat.”

“You _forgot_? How do you _forget_ what powers you have?”

“Hey I’m still not sure if I have telekinesis or not!” She defended. “I did it once when we were at the cliffs and I’m still pretty sure that was a fluke! Look, I panicked, okay? And I was watching a lot of those cheesy vampire movies that humans thought were accurate.”

“Oh my god, you’re unbelievable.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then, I suppose. “ Zordon said annoyedly before returning to his room.

“I know, I know, but I just...got the feeling that you were in trouble and so I used my magic vampire voodoo to pop over to where you were.”

“Thinking you were a bat.” Trini added.

“Thinking I was a bat.”

Trini shook her head, but smiled regardless. “You’re a massive fucking dork, princessa..”

“But I’m your Kimpire, right?” Kim grinned goofily.

“Uggghhh shut up!”

Kim chuckled and gave Trini a peck on the lips.”And you’re my...Trin...wolf-okay your name can’t make a bad pun.”

“I am absolutely devastated, princess. But how’d you know I was...freaking out?”

Kim shrugged. “ I don’t know, it was just this feeling in my chest that I never felt before. That...seems to happen a lot around you. “

Trini’s face flushed and all she could think of was to make another sarcastic comment. “ You’re not gonna go into cardiac arrest on me now, are you?”

“No chance, baby.” The vampire laughed at Trini’s red, round cheeks and poked them out of impulse. “You wanna sit outside with me and tell me what happened?”

“I guess I should, huh..? Alright.”

                        -----------

They sat on the porch and Kim listened to Trini recount the emotionally traumatizing events of the day. She bristled with anger at June’s story, and told Trini that she didn’t deserve to have June as a mother, and that if she could, she would bitch slap the woman if she could. “You really have spent a lot of time with Jason” Trini had said, chuckling through misty eyes. “I...didn’t tell them about you yet. What we are, I mean. So much just happened and I never got the chance. I’m sorry, Kim.”

“Don’t apologize, babe. “ The vampire soothed. “You’ve gone through so much today, and you don’t owe it to your shitty parents to tell them about your personal life after all they’ve put you through.”

“I just...I don’t know. A tiny part of me thinks that if they just got to know you, they could see how good you are and that maybe things would have been different if they had.”

Kim pressed a kiss into her girlfriend’s hair. “I don’t think it would be any different, but it would have been nice, under other circumstances.”

“My brothers would adore you, though. I can just see them asking you a bunch of annoying questions and teasing me about inviting a vampire into our house” She chuckled. 

“I would love to meet them, one day.”

“Me too, princess.”

They snuggled up under the quilt from the sofa and stared at the stars.

“Kim?” Trini asked, “Do you love me?”

“More than life itself.”

“You’re technically dead.”

“And I’m technically over a hundred years old and still in highschool so, semantics.” Trini snorted and Kim smiled so bright that it put the stars to shame. “But of course I love you, Trini. You know that.”

“I love you, too, princess. Even if you’re a cougar.”

“I am not!”

“Im seventeen! Still a minor!”

“Triniiiiii.”

They pressed their noses together and went into a quiet giggle fit. As their amusement dwindled, Kim became increasingly more interested in Trini’s lips. She sweetly captured them for a kiss and lovingly cupped the back of Trini’s neck as she pulled her closer. 

It was always amazing, kissing Kim. There was always a sense of danger to it, never knowing when Kim was going to sneak one of her little ‘love bites’ and leave you on the edge of cognition, slipping under but feeling like you were flying. And yet, Trini always felt safe in Kim’s arms, like it was where she was supposed to be in that moment, knowing that Kim would stop herself if she accidentally went too far. It took her a little while to get to that point, but Trini didn’t mind. 

The heat of their kiss intensified and it took everything in Trini not to moan. She could feel Kim smirk during the kiss and she mentally rolled her eyes at her mate. But even just kissing, Kim could drive Trini crazy. Kim’s hand was caressing the outside of her thigh and Trini whimpered a little under her touch. But as soon as her hand drifted inwards, Trini pulled back abruptly and caught Kim’s wrist. When she saw Kim’s confusion-and what looked like disappointment, she might add- she sighed and closed her eyes gently. “Not that. Not tonight.”

“Okay…” Kim agreed immediately, then leaned in for a last chaste kiss.

Trini hummed weakly, then lifted Kim’s wrist to kiss her palm. “Let me take care of you, instead.”

“Baby, you don’t have to..” Kim told her, “If you don’t want to be touched, I won’t force you to do anything like that.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be touched tonight…” she said softly, “But I want to touch you…”

The lust in Trini’s voice dripped heavily, and Kim drowned in the feral specks of gold in her irises that gleamed under the blue hues of the night. “Okay…” she managed to say in the midst of her hazy thoughts. Trini was kissing her again. Kissing Trini was like sticking your hand in a raging fire and finding that it was pleasantly cool to the touch. Kissing Trini was like spending your whole life believing the skies were only ever grey, then being completely mesmerized when you discovered sunsets. Kim wasn’t lying when she said Trini made her chest tighten, flutter, _feel something_. Having Trini even barely hold her hand made Kim feel like she was going to spontaneously combust. And honestly, she wouldn’t mind if she did.

Trini’s fingers glided over the fabric of Kim’s sleep shorts, and Kim whined as she slipped past her panties and slowly teased her entrance. Kim’s breath faltered as Trini’s fingers found her clit and rubbed in smooth circles, the direction changing every couple strokes to keep the older girl on her toes. “Fuck, Trini…” Kim moaned into her ear, and gripped the werewolf’s shoulder tightly as a sharp gasp escaped her lips. “Just like that, baby..Just like that.”

Trini continued her administrations, then as she kissed Kim’s neck and gave it a playful nibble, she slipped a finger inside her mate. Kim cried out and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her volume down as she moaned. Another finger entered, and curled, brushing against the sweet spot that Kim so desperately needed to be taken care of. Trini grinned and led a trail of possessive bites over Kim’s shoulder, groaning in delight at the sounds Kim was making. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to just touch Kim. She wanted to _taste_ her. 

She slowly pulled out her fingers, and Kim whined in protest. But then Trini was kneeling in front of her on the ground below the deck. She smiled up Kim and ran her tongue over her lips, making Kim shudder in anticipation. Trini caressed the smooth skin of Kim’s calves, admiring their shape, and the muscle that twitched under her touch. She ran her hands up the inside of Kim’s legs, and spread them apart, to which Kim helped as she leaned back and accommodated for the space Trini’s head would fill. Kim’s garments were peeled off and Trini took the time to nuzzle the inside of her mate’s thigh before sucking tantalizingly on the sensitive flesh. Kim threw her head back and let out a sigh of mild frustration and excitement.  
“Oh, fuck, baby, _please..!_

Trini giggled and ran her tongue over the wetness coating Kim’s center. Kim wailed in pleasure at the contact and buried her fingers clumsily into Trini’s hair. Her toes curled as Trini’s tongue swirled inside her. The vampire princess panted between her moans and she praised the girl for her efforts. Trini’s unsheathed claws dug lightly into Kim’s thighs as she held them open, adding to the euphoric sensation. Trini’s tempo increased and it was clear that Kim was about to lose it. “Please, Trini, faster..please,Trini..” she gasped, “make me come.”

God, was there anything hotter than hearing Kimberly moan like that? Trini groaned and ate Kim out feverishly, lost in the older girl’s cries of pleasure. Kim’s whole body shook and she tugged harder on Trini’s hair as she came. It was sensory overload. She could hear Trini’s racing heart and could smell the excitement from her. And Trini could smell the same from her mate as she licked the remains of Kim’s high, determined not to leave a single drop. Kim shivered and she had to force Trini’s head up so she could recover. And what a sight the girl was. Eyes glossy and half-lidded, filled with fire and lust as the gold spread outward from her pupils. The werewolf wiped the excess from the corner of her mouth and sucked her finger clean with an erotic moan.

“You better be careful, princess…” the girl growled lasciviously. “I could just eat you up…”

Kim whimpered and bit her bottom lip. “Are you trying to make me come again, Trini?”

“You know...I wouldn’t mind if you did.”


	28. Pack Dynamics

“Guys, if we sent Trini to the moon, do you think she’d be a wolf all the time or would she still have control over her morphing?”

“She’d be dead, that’s what!” Zack concluded with a laugh. 

“Billy never said we would send her without a suit you absolute fucking _monster_.”

“Uh, guys, I’m right here.” 

“Silence!” Zordon intervened. He glowered at the unseemly group before him and sighed with a massage to his temples. “We must get back to training. Kimberly, I want you to focus on your powers today.”

Kim quirked an eyebrow. “Which one?” she asked.

“I heard you mention something about telekinesis? Right?”

Kim’s shoulders stiffened and her eyes fell to her shoes. “I can’t control it.”

“And that’s exactly why I want you to practice.”

“Wait, you have telekinesis? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jason inquired, sounding almost offended. 

“Well I didn’t really _know_. I still don’t. It happened with..you know who, and then-” she glanced at Trini, who was visibly uncomfortable and trying her best not to give herself away. “One other time.” she finished. “I mean, I’ve tried, but I’ve never been able to do it after that.”

“Maybe it’s because you don’t believe it that you can’t do it.” Billy added. “I think you just need to think positively!”

Kim rolled her eyes slightly. “I’m telling you, I’ve tried! I’m a late bloomer, okay?”

Zack snorted and gave her a cocky grin as he eyed her up. “Well, I wouldn’t say that…”

“Boy, don’t.” Trini warned with an incredulous tilt of her head.

“I just meant-uh-she’s old.”

“Hey!” Kim shouted.

Jason shrugged. “He’s not wrong Kim. You are pretty old.”

“You’re even older than I am!”

“Yeah by four months!”

“Still counts, Jase!”

“FOCUS!” Zordon bellowed, making everyone freeze. The pack elder’s brow line furrowed deeply and the creases in his forehead looked like another scowling face. “We have little time! Rita will no doubt make her attack if we no longer have the element of surprise. We have much more training to cover, not to mention strategies, and if you all keep fooling around like pups, then you might as well start digging your own graves! It seems the only ones taking any of this seriously are Billy and Trini!” He shouted.

“Hey, we’re all taking this seriously Zordon! We all know what’s at stake and if it weren’t for the rest of us joining, you’d be three down! The more of us the better!” Jason said, oddly defensive. “You need Kim, and Zack, and me, too!”

“Be quiet, you insolent mosquito! You have no right to speak to me in that manner!”

“You should show us some respect! We’re doing this because we want to! You don’t have a choice!”

Zordon, elderly Zordon, whipped out a serrated hunting knife and held it to Jason’s heart ,closing the gap between them in a millisecond as he growled. “I could kill you before you got the chance to blink.” Jason’s jaw clenched in anger, yet he dared not to move.” It is my choice to keep you alive now. “ 

“Don’t touch him, asshole!” Kim yelled as she attacked Zordon, who lashed out at Kim with his left arm, slashing her across the face with his unsheathed claws, making her recoil and wince in pain.

“Hey!!!” came Trini’s cry, and she was on all fours as a wolf in an instant, lunging at her pack leader. Zordon spun around out of Trini’s way, leaving Jason free to get out of reach and rush Zordon from behind, tackling him to the ground and sending the knife skidding across the stone of the quarry.”

“Jason, look out!” Billy called as he entered the scene, Zack close behind him.

Zordon threw the vampire noble off him and Jason tumbled past the boys. Trini was after the elder with Jason now free, and Zordon just barely had time to evade and shift into his other form before the other girl was at his throat.

There was chaos in all directions. Zack tried to hold Jason back from getting involved again, but Jason was gripping his previously injured wrist and Billy came to the boy’s aid to urge Jason to let Zack go. In the center, the brawling wolves were in a vicious battle of teeth and claws. Significantly larger than Trini, Zordon used his weight and years of experience to throw Trini around like a doll. But with each mark left, Trini’s fury increased. Each time she was knocked down, she was up quicker, and there was a surge of what felt like electricity flowing through her as her senses became more in tune, and Zordon’s attacks fell behind, missed their mark, seemed to slow down. She was bleeding , pieces of her fur torn out, but all pain began to numb as the rage builded, and her teeth locked onto Zordon’s neck, hanging off him as he attempted to dislodge her. Zack and Billy were actively fighting Jason now, all three bruised and trying to tip the scales in their favor. 

Kim watched as the insanity unfurled. Uncertainty racked her mind, her attention was divided; there was no room for logic to assist. Her eyes flickered to the boys. Jason could handle himself, couldn’t he? But there he was, somehow being backed into a corner, the fight still in his eyes, yet his punches were misguided and sloppy. And then there was Zordon and Trini. Trini...it shouldn’t even be a question, should it? She should always choose Trini first. She made that decision the day they met. But Trini didn’t need her help, did she? Zordon was struggling now, and there was a familiar wild glaze in Trini’s eyes that she could never forget. It clicked together for Kim, then. And if she did not stop all of this now, everything would be lost.

“ENOUGH!” Kim screamed, throwing her hands out in an X motion. A howling _woosh!_ of energy sprung from her palms, and all quarreling bodies were thrust back into the air and slammed back to the ground. “You, over there!” she commanded, and the boys were thrown back against the cliff base, shackled to the wall by an invisible force. “And you, there!” she ordered with a point of her index finger, the wolves sent back to opposite sides of the training grounds. “You all need to knock it the fuck off! All of us need to get our shit together if we want to fucking live! We can’t fight each other when that musty ass bitch Rita wants us all dead anyway!” 

Kim looks at Jason. “Zordon’s right, we should spend more time training. Rita’s nothing to fuck with and the more focus we have, the better.” She turns her attention to Zordon, keeping him in place with her glare as she holds Trini back with her right hand. “But Jason is right, too. You need to respect us and stop treating us like we’re all beneath you! Oh! And stop being such a racist shitbag, you fucking raisin! I hear you say fucked up shit all the time- sometimes to mine and Jason’s faces! I think you know that you really do need us, but your pruny old ass doesn’t want to admit it! We’re not all terrible, okay? And you’re not a shining example of your species either, you know! So shape up before _I_ kick your ass this time!”

“And Trini, baby,” she addresses firmly. “I know you’re just looking out for me, and thank you, I love you, but you seriously need to watch yourself! I don’t want you to lose who you are. I see it in your eyes, just like in the alley, and I don’t want to lose you like that again. So please..be careful…” Softness returned to Trini’s eyes and she bowed her head. Kim sighs and rolls her shoulders with a last glance to everyone. “Are we all good now? Good. My head is starting to fucking hurt.” She drops her arms to her sides and everyone shakily stands.

“Sorry, guys.” Jason apologizes, looking guilty.

“It’s okay, man. We just don’t want to hurt you.” Billy says, resting his hand on Jason’s bicep. He smiles at the rare sign of affection from the boy genius then sighs as he looks at Zack.

“I’m sorry about your wrist. Is it okay?”

Zack smiles nonchalantly and gives his hand a little wave. “It’s all good, bro. You can’t keep righty down for long.”

Jason laughs a little and nods. “You’re right. From now on, we’ll all have each other’s backs.”  
In a true moment of bro bonding, the three boys embraced and clapped each other on their backs.

Kim made her way to the small wolf and gently petted her fur as Trini nuzzled into Kim’s side. “Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up, okay?” Shallow laughter spat out from Zordon and Kim rolled her eyes.

“Very good. Very good, all of you.” He commented, morphing back into human form and pressing firmly to his neck to stop the bleeding. “This is what needs to be done to win. This turn of events was..profitable.”

Kim gave an annoyed head roll in Zordon’s direction.“Oh, _fuck y-_ Ugh, jesus!” Kim recoiled, shielding her eyes from the unwelcome sight. “Great, now I have to bleach my eyeballs.”

“We’ll head back for today, heal, then come back here again tomorrow. Good work.” Billy hands his coat to Zordon who nods in acknowledgement as they all start heading back.

Trini stays in her wolf form, sticking close to Kim’s side with a slight limp, and Kim scratches behind the werewolf’s ears with a smile. “I don’t know about you, babe, but I could use an aspirin.” Trini nods and licks Kim’s hand, unsure of how the group dynamic will be afterwards, and a little worried to see the results.

                    -------------------

_Billy,_

_You were right about them. I found out something about the association that...honestly kind of scares me. I want to talk. I’m still processing everything that happened at the mountains with you and my father. I still don’t know the whole story, but I want to understand. And maybe...just maybe...you did the right thing. Let’s meet. Just us._

_- **O.**_


	29. In Motion

Things had been a little awkward to say the least. There was unspoken animosity between the vampire members of the team and Zordon, though the pack leader had seemed to tolerate them just a little more. Progress was progress, Trini supposed. There was also progress in their combative training. Sparring partners were rotated often so everyone could get a taste of the infinite possibilities encountered in battle. There were so many unknowns, it was best to prepare for anything and everything. 

Kim and Jason were a challenge to beat with their powers. Trini was faster than Jason, and more agile, but when the boy struck a hit, he struck _hard_. In one particularly competitive session, Jason had caught his friend off guard and landed a critical blow to Trini’s ribs. It was fast-too fast even for Trini, and yet it was almost as if she had seen it in slow motion. Jason’s leg, glowing with a fizzle of red aura right before making contact to Trini’s torso and sending her rolling across the field with such force that she knew a rib or two might have been broken instantly. She had coughed violently as the wind escaped her lungs, and immediately Kim and the others were by her side. 

“Dude, what was that?!” Zack demanded, looking to Jason in a mix of awe and slight panic.

Jason made his way over, a slight hobble in his step. “Inertia manipulation,” he winced. “For combat. Makes me stronger. But I think I overdid it.” He bent over, holding his calf that sure enough, was still fizzing with that aura as a deep red bruise began to spread over the flesh. “I’m sorry, Trini, I really am.”

Trini was hardly paying attention with the way Kim was fussing over her, and was trying to assure her mate that yes, she would be fine, yes she would heal. 

“Let me see.” She ordered, trying to lift Trini’s tank top. 

“No, I’m fine, Kim. It’s no big de-ow, don’t touch it!”

“Yeah that’s definitely broken oh my god you’re broken.”

Trini pouted and folded her arms. “Kim if you don’t stop freaking out, I won’t kiss you until this is all over!”

There was a quiet gasp from everyone and Kim looked at her like she was the one who had been kicked. 

“Now that’s just cold.” she heard Zack say.

Trini sighed, and gently patted Kim’s cheek. “You can’t fuss over me all the time, princessa. What if we really are fighting and I get knocked down?”

“I’ll make sure you’re oka-” she was silenced.

“No, you keep fighting with everyone else. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself-”

“But if I get lonely I’mma need your help~” Zack sang.

Trini glared at him. “Seriously, dude? “Promiscuous” At this moment? Right now?”

“Come on, you know it’s my favorite song!” He recoiled at her icy stare. “Fine, sorry. Still a good song..”

Trini chose to ignore him as she used Kim to help her stand. “I’ll be fine, Kim. Remember what I said.” Kim didn’t look convinced, but she kept quiet anyways. The werewolf acknowledged Jason, then. “It’s fine, man. But..” she studied his leg. “I was the one who got my ass kicked, how’d your leg get like that?”

“I also wanna know!” Billy chimed, clapping his hands. “Can I take a look, Jason? It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen!”

“I-uh-sure, Bill.” Jason said, sitting down and extending his leg with another wince so Billy could examine it. “Well, like I said, I have inertia manipulation. It’s kind of a family gift I guess.” His cheeks suddenly turned pink as Billy lightly ran his fingers over his burnt out calf in a scientific exploration, completely fascinated. Trini snickered and grinned and Jason mouthed for her to shut up. “Okay, Billy, it hurts.” He excused with a half truth. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” the hunter apologized, then retreated to give the vampire his space. “You can continue explaining if you want to. No pressure.”

Jason cleared his throat and nodded, sighing before speaking on. “So I can determine the inertia of my attacks-speed ‘em up, slow ‘em down..and it affects how strong my attacks are. But I can only apply it to my limbs. Like my leg,” he gestured. “ It’s only offensive, so I can’t make anything hurt _less_.” He chuckled and tapped the wounded area gently. “Thing is, if I overdo it, it kinda backfires on me and that part is sorta useless for a little while. I need to find a good in-between.”

“That’s amazing!” Billy exclaimed. “ Oh man, being a vampire is so cool..!”

Jason gave the boy a kind smile.“Yeah...sometimes.” 

                        ----

Kim was finding herself, slowly. Her powers actualized, she made it a point to train with them as much as possible. But it was difficult, getting them to work in her favor. Often, she could barely get the energy to flow through her fingers when she called it, and her opponent for the day would wait for an attack that sometimes didn’t come. She was frustrated, and it was on the days where she couldn’t get anything to work that she beat herself up the most.

“Maybe you just need the motivation.” Zack had suggested. “Like, something to fight for. What do you fight for?”

“....Trini. And you guys.” she answered. 

“I should have known,” Zack said with a smile. “Trini’s sort of the reason for everything, huh?”

Kim nodded. “Everything good, at least.” Kim sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, “I think she still feels sort of alone.” 

“What do you mean?”

Kim chewed on her thoughts. “It’s not easy, being roped into something you don’t understand. You know that feeling, right?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Well, imagine being hunted after. And you gotta protect this thing you want nothing to do with. I think she’s still struggling with being the guardian. She’s lost her family, and they don’t know if she’s okay or where she is or anything-not that they deserve to, I mean, but...it breaks my heart, thinking about it.” The vampire princess looked up at the boy in black somberly. “I want her to be happy, to feel like she has a home. I’d do anything to make it happen. ...That’s why I fight.”

Zack listened attentively, thumb resting on his lips in thought. Finally he spoke. “And what about you? You’ve been uprooted from your family too, right? Don’t you feel...weird? About to go to war with your own people?”

Kim was silent. She stared at the dry dirt under her feet as if it was the only interesting thing around. “...It’s treason,” she stated. “I’d be killed either way.”  She sucked in a deep breath. “Rita...chose me to find what she wanted.” Zacks eyes widened. “I don’t know why. She said...she would forgive me-everyone would forgive me-for what I did, if I obeyed.

I still feel terrible, but I know I can’t just give in to her demands, to let her take Trini and do who knows what..I’ve fucked up...but I won’t let everyone else suffer for my stupid mistakes.”

Zack wrapped a brotherly arm around the vampire’s shoulders. “That’s good. You’re a good person for wanting to fix your mistakes, and even better for thinking of others. But, maybe…” he paused, “you need to fight for yourself, too.”

Kim processed his wisdom and hugged him. “I guess...thanks, Zack.”

“Any time.”

They were silent for a moment, before Kim broke it. “And what do you fight for?”

“Me?” Zack smiled softly as he looked out over the mines. “I fight for my mother.”

                    ---------------------

“Breathe, Trinity. Remember who you are. Remember all the people who rely on you. Remember those you love, what they mean to you, and who you are without them.”

Trini’s breath pooled out slowly in the crisp night air, warm like smoke. The world faded behind her eyelids as the faces of her friends and family filtered through her mind’s eye.

“Do you see them?” Zordon asked.

A sigh. “Yes.”

“You know what will happen to them if we fail, yes?”

“....Yes.”

Zordon nodded. “Now, I want you to think about what you’ve done to get to this point. Think about much stronger you are now than before. Why are you stronger?”

“The coin.”

“No.”

“The guardian.”

“No.”

“I’m...the guardian?”

“ _no._ ”

“Well I don’t know th-”

“Keep your eyes closed.” he ordered. “Think, Trini. Why...are you...stronger? Why are you who you are?”

“I… have to protect them-everyone. I’m strong, because I know I have to be. I’m strong, because I want to be. I want to keep them safe.”

“Who are you?”

“I…” she squints. “I’m….Trini.”

Zordon hums and leans back in his seat. 

She peeks an eye open, but Zordon doesn’t scold her for it. “Did I do it..?”

The previous carrier ignored her question, only looking at her with that stony expression. “Never, never lose who you are. It will save you.”

The young wolf nodded curtly, determined to keep her promise. “I’ll try.”

“Go, train some more on your own. I’m going to retire to my room for the night.”

She stands and steps off the Cranston’s porch as Zordon returns inside. Trini slips on her headphones and shoves her hands into her pockets, letting the music take her away. She’s almost off the premises before a pair of hands pulls her back. She’s about to strike before she sees Billy’s worried face. 

Trini huffs and lets the headphones fall around her neck. “Jesus, Billy, you scared me..”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, Trini..” He lets her go and begins wringing his hands together. “I..I gotta tell you something that I...can’t tell Zordon.”

“What is it?”

He looks around and pulls her a couple feet away from the house. “It’s the hunters-a hunter.” He watches Trini stiffen then shakes his head quickly. “No, no. I’ve been keeping in contact with them for a while now and I-”

“You what? Why? You know they can find us!”

He looks guilty. “I know, I know! But I know this one...We grew up together and they wanna help.”

“They wanna help us?” she asks incredulously.

Billy nods. “I’m pretty sure. They were...the captain- the man I k-kil-” He stutters, and he looks like he’s about to cry or go into a panic attack as he tries to finish the words.

Trini’s expression melts. “Hey, hey , Billy it’s okay. You’re okay, Billy, you don’t have to say it. It wasn’t your fault.”

He wrings his hands harder and swallows thickly before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “They...they, forgive me. They said they..forgive me. And they want to help.” He’s speaking as slow as he can. “They say they know..where some of your pack members are.”

Trini’s attention is seized, and her eyebrows furrow. “Where are they?”

“Th-that’s the thing. They need help. It’s big. A big secret the association kept. They found out about it and now they need help to set them all free.”

“Wait, wait, who’s they? I thought you said there was only one person.”

Billy nods. “Just one: Tommy Oliver.”


	30. The Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest chapter yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, cause you're in for a wild fucking ride. Loose ends will be tied in the next chapter. Until then, leave a comment and tell me what you think. I had an insane amount of fun writing this chapter, its 2:30 in the morning, and I have to get up early tomorrow.
> 
> There's a nice break I put in for you guys to rest your eyes, so hydrate, get some sleep, and be good

The beaten pick up truck rumbled along the back roads, groaning to life after a long slumber behind the cranstons’ hide away home. Billy’s hands were steady on the wheel, but every other part of him was trembling slightly. They each dared not to talk, and merely kept their eyes focused on the deep woods that lured them in. Billy took a turn off the dirt road and followed the red beacon on his location device. Once on top of the dot, Billy brought the car to a halt and he sighed anxiously, turning the headlights off so they remained hidden in the trees.

“We’re here,” he said.

Trini looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a forest, the area completely deserted. A rap on Billy’s window made Trini jump in her seat. Outside the truck stood a feminine figure. They were a little darker skinned than Trini, black hair pulled back into a long braid that shot like an arrow down their back. Their eyes were a chocolate brown; cool, and collected. This must be Tommy. She didn’t have to wait long to find out. Billy exited the car and greeted them politely, so Trini followed out quickly after and made her way over just in case the stranger should try anything. 

“You brought her.” Tommy said, glancing over to Trini. “Good.”

Trini’s face was fixed with a scowl, neither acknowledging or ignoring Tommy’s indication to her. Instead, she watched their movements, however slight. There was nothing right about the situation, and Trini would pull Billy out of danger at the first sign of it. 

“Yes, this is Trini. She’s here to help.”

Tommy nodded. “We’ll need it. This place is crawling with guards, and if we get caught, there’s no way we’ll make it out without a fight.”

“Well I don’t see anything.” Trini grumbled. “If you think you can trick us with an ambush, you’re wrong.”

Tommy seemed annoyed. “I’m here to help _you_ out. I don’t like this any more than you do. But, if you don’t believe me, here.” The hunter walked away from them, and from a distance, Trini could see how toned they were. Tommy was a head or so taller than Trini, about the same height as Billy, and had clearly been doing some training of their own. It would make sense, being a hunter. But that was unimportant. 

The hunter squatted over a break in the trees and was clearing away some of the earth and leaves. As Billy and Trini came closer, they could see a large metal hatch peek out from underneath.  “This is where everything is. The place is huge-all underground, with multiple levels from what I understand. I’m not sure where they’re keeping the wolves exactly, or even how many, but I know it’s not all that goes on down there.”

Billy looked bewildered. “I’ve...never heard about this place before. Is it new?”

Tommy shook their head. “No. This shit has been around for a long fucking time, but they didn’t tell us. I don’t even think your dad knew about it.”

Billy’s eyes widened, but he then looked sad, remembering his father. “If it’s as bad as you say...I know my dad would have tried to put a stop to it if he had known.”

Tommy’s eyes carried empathy, and they sighed lightly through their nose. “I think so, too.”

“So what’s the plan, huh? We just go in and ask for directions?” Trini scoffed.

“No. Like I said, we have to be lowkey. Your family should be a couple levels down-not sure how deep into it, but I know the level. We make it there without anyone seeing us, we get them out, we get the fuck out of there.” Tommy didn’t wait for anyone to agree or disagree, and gripped the edges of the latch and threw it open. They all peered down the dark tunnel and a sense of fear wafted out. “I’ll go first.”

The two watched Tommy descend the ladder, and gave each other a glance before Billy muttered a “we have to try” and followed after his fellow hunter. With a deep breath and a survey around, Trini climbed down last, pulling the latch shut with a quiet thud.

                    --------------------

It was dark in the tunnel , pitch black, but Trini could make out the two in front of her. She’d see better, if she were a wolf, but there was little room to allow the change, and it would be foolish anyway. There was a faint glow up ahead, and as they drew closer, Trini could see a passcode bar mounted on the wall. Tommy punched in a few numbers and was hovering over the Enter key before Trini stopped them. 

“Wait a minute, how do you know the passcode?”

Tommy’s voice grew gruff, agitated. “My dad wrote it down.” She then pressed the button and with a creak, the metal door cracked open, letting in a sharp white light. “Now no talking. We make a noise, and we all die. I take point, you follow. We get spotted, you run. Run as fast as you fucking can. There’s no leaving now.”

“We’re not going anywhere, Tommy. We’re in this together.”

“I’m glad you said that, Billy. I really am.”

There were  a few questions that were sparked from just that alone, but they would be left unanswered as Tommy opened the door wide enough for them all to pass and went through. They closed the door behind Trini and retook the front of the line. The lights were blinding, fluorescent, bouncing off the hospital white walls and floors. They walked silently down the corridor, then Tommy held up a hand and they all stopped right before an intersection. The hunter turned back to the duo and raised a finger to their lips, motioning for them both to flatten against the wall. 

Doing as told, they pressed their backs to the wall as Tommy did the same. A single pair of footsteps grew closer, and Trini could just see the end of an assault rifle peek out from the corner. Tommy saw it too, and grabbed the barrel, pulling a guard in a dark suit and helmet forward and slamming it back into their face. Tommy yanked the gun out of the guard’s grasp and slipped behind them, quickly shutting on the safety and using the rifle to strangle the guard. After a few seconds of struggle, the guard collapsed to the floor. 

“Holy shit..” was all Trini could whisper. 

Tommy kicked away the gun and Billy gave her a confused look. “Why don’t we take the gun with us?” He asked. 

“It’ll give us away. Too loud. We’ll be fine with what we have. That lightning gun of yours does wonders, doesn’t it, Billy?” 

Billy sensed the hostility in Tommy’s voice at the end and hung his head, having nothing to argue against. Trini’s upper lip curled and Tommy side eyed her, then rolled their shoulders. “Let’s move. And no. More. Talking.” Checking the corners a last time, Tommy hurried them across.

There was a reception-like desk up ahead against the left wall, and a man in a white coat was standing with his back turned, surveying some folders. At the motion from Tommy, they all crouched and snuck past the desk without the man noticing. A long hall of unmarked doors was up next, and Tommy shook her head, signifying that none of them were the answer. 

As soon as Trini passed a door, it opened. Another guard, unarmed, was just leaving, and in a rapid flow of movements, Trini caught sight, grabbed his ankle, and yanked him to the floor. One blow to the face was all it took to render the guard unconscious. Billy and Tommy turned back to her and saw Trini peek inside the room. She nodded to them, and they helped drag the body into the room and hide it underneath the desk in the back. 

Tommy used the brief isolation to speak to them in a whisper. “We’re almost to the elevator. We just have to get there and then we’ll find your family. Let’s make this quick. Good work, Deedee.”

Trini rolled her eyes and muttered, “she doesn’t even know my name.” 

“And you used the wrong pronouns for me. But that’s fine, we can argue about that later.” they said. “Now let’s go.”

Slipping out the door, it was another duck and weave before they saw the elevator, a guard on each side. Tommy halted the team and turned to Billy, gesturing to him in what Trini assumed was sign language. Billy shook his head quickly, and Tommy frowned, signing a little faster and tilting her head incredulously before Billy sighed quietly and lifted the left side of his coat and uncliped what looked like a grenade from his belt. Trini watched in confusion as billy uncliped the tag and rolled the grenade towards the elevator.

Out of instinct, the guards pointed their rifles at the container before a light smoke burst out from the fizzing canister. The guards choked and coughed on the mist as they tried to bat it away and struggle to breathe. The guard to the right went to slam the alarm next to the elevator, but his body lost all its strength before he could reach it. Both guards swayed and collapsed over each other on the ground. 

Tommy ran out once the smoke cleared and the others were close to follow. They punched in the access code and waited anxiously for the elevator to arrive. “Come on, come on, come on..” They muttered. 

“Hey! You!” a voice shouted.

They all turned to see a woman in a lab coat spot them. “Stop where you are!!” she called, and held her wrist to her mouth. “We’ve got intruders On Level 0, by the elevator! All combative personnel are to report immediately!”

“Tommy!” Trini yelled in panic as red lights flashed and a blaring siren resounded through the halls. “The elevator!!”

“They’re coming, they’re coming!!!” Billy cried.

“I can’t make it go any faster!!”

“We don’t have time!”

“It’s here, get in get in!” 

Heavy armored guards were rushing down the hall and the team ducked into the elevator, Tommy hitting the button with its number unrecognizable and faded away. Shots were fired, and the bullets rang against the metal just as the doors closed and they began the descent. 

“Where are they headed?” A guard asked. 

The woman in the lab coat marched to the elevator. She blew out steam from her nostrils and scowled, more so like she was mildly irked than angry. “Send all units to level 5. They’re headed to the cages.”

                    -------------

Billy was breathing heavily. “We almost died. Oh my god, we almost died.”

The elevator rumbled as the lights ahead blinked to their destination. 

“So much for stealth..” Trini spat. “What’s our plan now, genius?” she said to Tommy.

“Our plan is to hightail it down and look for large grey double doors. We fight to kill.”

“K-kill?” Billy stuttered. 

“Billy, if we don’t, they’ll kill us all and then everyone else is going to be screwed. We’ll have to do this eventually. Here’s where we start.” Trini told him.

Billy was shaken, and sweating. “I don’t want to hurt anybody… ….but you’re right. My dad would want us to put a stop to all this.”

Tommy’s face hardened and their lip curled, though neither seemed to notice. Trini laid her hand on Billy’s shoulder. “No, he wouldn’t. We can do this, Billy. I don’t..think we have much of a choice.”

The elevator beeped and the team booked it down the hall, Trini and Billy scanning for the double doors Tommy mentioned. It was quiet, and there were no guards in sight. It seemed...wrong. They should have been faced with a swarm as soon as they stepped out the elevator. Why aren’t they dead yet? 

The running slowed significantly as they came out the hall into a large, octangular intersection with many open branching halls. 

“Fuck!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Which way do we go?!”

“I don’t know! Fuck, I haven’t been down here before!”

“I thought you knew this place!”

“Only the first level! My dad never had the maps for anywhere else!”

“Why are there no guards? Just what the fuck is  going on?! There’s no one!”

“Uh, guys, there’s a lot of someone’s!” Billy interjected as dozens of guards with heavy batons, clubs, and riot shields flooded from every hall into the center.

Tommy growled, as they looked over the sea of enemies. “Happy now?”

            ----------------------------[][][][][][][][]----------------------------------

The trio formed a triangle, backs to each other as they each faced a surge of enemies. Standstill. Then, chaos. Shouts of fury and bravado, each guard surging forward in attacks. Billy had swung over his volt rifle from the strap on his back and took the first shot, a wide net of electricity spraying out and knocking back the front line in his direction. A weak blast, not enough to kill, but what they needed was distance. 

The guards were up again, and there was a struggled yell from Tommy to crank up the power. A dial on the side of Billy’s gun was twisted up to the next notch, and a second shot sent the second wave back with gurgled groans. Some were foaming at the mouth, too close to the fire and loaded with the worst of it. For a flawed moment, Billy watched remorsefully, and it was enough of a gap for a riot guard to bash his shield into the side of Billy’s face. 

Recoiling and dropping his grip on the gun, a second slam down sent Billy to the floor, a large purple welt forming on Billy’s cheek as he groaned and tried to push himself off the ground. Tommy was on the riot guard in a flash, brandished dagger sinking into the nape of exposed flesh under the guard’s helmet, dragon head hilt peeking out from a spurt of red before they removed it. Tommy extended their hand to help Billy up, but the boy ignored the gesture and  instead flicked a switch on his rifle, aiming past the allied hunter and shooting a barb that split apart mid flight and lodged themselves into the torsos of three oncoming guards. The barbs blinked blue and exploded with a powerful charge that charred the guards as well as their suits before they collapsed. 

Eyes wide, Tommy had little time to process before Billy grabbed their hand and pulled himself up. “I’ve got your back!” He told her, and Tommy nodded and squeezed Billy’s hand in solidarity before they tackled yet another wave together. It was harmonious unison. Tommy; duck, weave, slash, punch! Billy; bash, dodge, crank, fire! Tommy would go in close range, cut a few down and evade so Billy could charge up and push back for crowd control. They fit well, and it was apparent that maybe, while not under the exact circumstances, the two had fought alongside each other on more than one occasion.

The weight was skewed on Trini’s end. There was no tag team for support, no buffer to regain stamina, but a constant flow with little ebb. The riot guards were the most difficult. The tough polycarbonates were superior to Trini’s claws, and there were way too many instances where she was nearly cornered by multiple shields. She would have to circumvent the attackers to strike at their exposed backs, a grueling task that made her too vulnerable. But still, she stood.

Determined, blood trickling down from a cut in her brow, fury in her golden eyes as she willed the slumbering power within her to sleepwalk. Down, down they fell. Her attacks were brutal and precise, a combo of fists and kicks, claws, and sheer power. Trini was nothing, if not resourceful. Though she lacked fancy gadgets or practical weapons, her mind flashed with predictions and possibilities, as if there were decades of combative experience playing in her head like a movie. Occasionally, a guard would be her best weapon. Throw one into another, use them as a meat shield to block a blow then send them both down together. Nothing was going to stop her.

Gradually, the numbers were decreasing. Bruised, beaten, exhausted, the trio grouped back together, and charged the last wave as a team. Pass a guard around, beat them back, deliver a final blow, intercept a charge. Billy and Tommy had drifted away again as the last few guards were left, and as they fought on, a rotund figure bounded down one of the halls. Tommy saw him approach from the corner of their eye. A new enemy, decked out in a thick vest of explosives that was ticking down to its last seconds. 

Slow motion. Tommy seized Billy’s rifle from his hands and began racing towards the bomber. Trini and Billy turned to witness the act, and Billy cried out as he started after his fellow hunter. A war cry as the switch was flicked, and Tommy fired the spread shot into the bomber, sending him flying as the explosives on his chest detonated.

Bright orange flame shot through the hall as Tommy and Billy, the closest ones to the blast, as well as countless lifeless bodies were thrown across the room. Trini shielded her face as she, too, was met with the contained force, back hitting the wall with a violent thud.

She was still conscious-barely. Pieces of shrapnel had embedded itself in her arm and thigh and she cried out in pain as she tried to move. She panted and squinted through the pain in her body, eyes darting around the room to look for Billy. There, under a pile of bodies and debris. She fought the jolts of agony as she crawled over, and her eyes were brimming with tears as she prayed that he was still alive. She shoved the bodies off him and mumbled his name over and over. She couldn’t tell which blood on his clothing was his, and which wasn’t; she shook at the thought of having to escape without him. She checked him for a pulse and panicked when she found nothing. A scream gurgled in her throat but then, it was there, a steady flow a life under his skin that yelled “I’m here!” 

Trini choked back a sob as the relief washed over her. A pool of blood was forming under the boy’s head, and she pulled off her ruined flannel to wrap it around as tight as she could in an uneducated attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Y-you’ll be okay, Billy. Just hold on! Hold on, I’m gonna get you out of here!” The trembling girl looked around for Tommy, but under the sea of bodies and dying lights, she had little luck like she had with Billy. 

There was scraping of rock and rubble behind her. Trini turned her head and her eyes widened in fear as the rubble blocking one of the halls was crumbling down, ravenous snarls and growls feeding through from the other side. No. No, it couldn’t be. The snarling was growing more frantic as the debris crumbled away, and two massive wolves leaped through the gap. Their eyes trained on Trini and they growled menacingly through gnarled maws. They looked more like rats than wolves, really, ears torn and one missing, even. Tails bare and thin, their furs were matted and falling out, irritated, flaking skin with open sores that oozed onto the floor. No matter how much Trini wished she could deny it, there was no room. They were wolves.     She could only hope they were just that. 

She rose to her feet, pain numbing with adrenaline and fear, as she watched the wolves close in. “Don’t make me do this..” she pleaded quietly, but there was nothing getting through. “Please…”

An aggressive bark resounded, and the wolves lunged forward. Trini bobbed out of the way, remaining passive, hoping that it would all just go away and whoever it was, they would come to their senses. “Don’t do this!” She yelled, but there was no answer, only another attempt from the wolves to rip her apart. There was no other choice, she concluded. She had agreed with Tommy earlier, and now it counted more than anything. Attack to kill. 

She ran at the closest wolf, wailing as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The wolf sprang forward with its hind paws and Trini caught it around its middle, restraining it just barely enough as it snapped its jaws dangerously close to her face. She squinted her eyes shut and squeezed with all her strength, her arms crushing the bones in its body as the wolf whimpered. She dropped it and rolled out of the way just in time for the second wolf to attack her. 

The mutated wolf skidded and pivoted to face her again, sprinting forward and sinking its teeth into her calf as the girl tried to stand. It yanked her back and shook its head violently. Trini yelped and punched the wolf in the side of the head repeatedly, angering it further as it leapt onto her body and went for her throat. 

Trini brought her hands up just in time to save her neck, and her hands were prying the wolf’s jaw open as it scraped her under its thrashing claws. The teeth were sinking into the palms of her hands as its tongue dripped saliva onto her face. Her breathing quickened and as she stared into the cloudy dull eyes of the monster, she cried out in exertion and sadness as she ripped the wolf’s jaw in two.

The body fell on top of her and she clamped her hands over her eyes and screamed in emotional agony, sobbing uncontrollably. She hiccuped and struggled to breathe as she pushed the animal off her. Sitting up, she looked at the two beasts, and only then, in their stillness, did she recognize them. The one with its bones splintered through its sides, Trini knew as Uncle Bobby. She remembers the crooked nose that he got after he picked a fight with one of the older members of the pack. “It never healed right,” he would say. It happened when he was young. And the one lying beside her with its lower jaw completely separated from its face? That was cousin Elena. She always had the prettiest sandy brown hair that Trini was always jealous of, and it translated just as well into her distinctive fur. 

She hadn’t seen either in years, not since she was in elementary school, she realizes. No contact, no idea how they were or where they were...she had always wondered what became of them, but now...now she wishes she could forget. Before she could mourn properly, another movement caught her eye. At first, she thought it was Tommy, but closer inspection revealed the crawling figure to be another nameless guard. 

Trini pushed herself off the floor and stormed over, hoisting up the guard and slamming him to one of the more intact walls. “What did you do to them?!” She demanded, canines bared as she gripped the guard’s throat. “My family! What did you do?!”

“I don’t-I don’t-”

“Bullshit!” she accused, slamming his head back. “You saw!! You saw them!! What did you fucking do?!”

“I don’t know! I swear, I don’t know!!” The guard defended, throwing up his hands in surrender. “I swear, I’ve never seen them! I was always outside the doors! I never saw nothing!!”

“Then who did this?! What do you know?!”

He was trembling and crying, lip quivering in his ugly sobs. “I was too scared...I was to scared to look…she never let us know. She was always quiet, always watching. I would just-just hear screams and once-just once- I saw...g-green. A flash of g-g-green, b-bright e-emerald g-green.”

A mental image played in Trini’s head. Rita, watching her with glowing emerald eyes in the night, grinning and laughing maniacally as she had Trini bound in her own room. Green, her color. Green. Bright green, green mist, _**green**_.

“Where is she?” Trini seethed. “Where can I find her?”

“I was too scared…”

“Well you better stop being afraid of Rita and start being afraid of me cause I’m the one who’s  gonna rip your fucking throat out if you don’t give me answers!”

The guard’s sobbing halted, and he seemed confused. “Rita…? No...I don’t know a Rita…”

Trini’s shoulders drooped and she furrowed her brows. “Then...who is it?”

The guard glanced up over Trini’s shoulder and raised a shaking hand to point behind her. Trini followed the direction and as soon as her head was turned, a needle was injected into her neck. 

She dropped the man and held her neck, stumbling as grey began to take over her vision. The assaulter stepped out of the way as she fell and through the haze...she saw Tommy, face bloody and streaked with soot. They stood over her and their face curled up in disgust. “T-Tommy..” Trini croaked weakly, before the hunter knelt down and closed Trini’s eyelids for her as the werewolf lost consciousness.

Tommy sighed to themself deeply. “Bastards never did bother to get my pronouns right.” The last guard began crawling away in fear before Tommy nonchalantly pulled out their dagger from their belt and plunged it into the guard’s back.


	31. Awakening

Billy groaned as the world came into focus. There was a throbbing in his skull and he only saw his surroundings through his left eye. He lifted his head to take a look at his surroundings; a small infirmary with very little save a cot , a cabinet of supplies, and a sink. He was upright, not in any cot, but a waiting room chair in the center of the room. 

“Where…?” He began, but his tongue was swollen and dry, preventing him from finishing the thought without coughing. He was aware of the pain in his body, but a glance over himself showed that he was bandaged around his abdomen and forearms. He must have another bandage on his head, he figured, as that’s where most of the pain came from. He looked around the room once more as the door behind creaked open, letting in an equally dim light from the hall. 

Footsteps caught up behind him, and he felt a needle slip into his arm “For your pain.” He jumped, then looked up at the presence to see Tommy, heavy scars littering their face and neck. 

He relaxed, just a little.“Tommy..” He said in bewilderment. “Oh thank god, you’re here! What happened? Wh-why am I tied up?”

He received no immediate response as Tommy withdrew the needle with an expressionless mask. “You know...I sort of hate you.”

Billy looked at them in shock, but there were no words he could form.

“But...that doesn’t mean..” they drawled, “that I’m a heartless bitch.” Tommy discarded the syringe and examined Billy’s face, lips quirked to the side. “No...I’d be a heartless bitch if I left you to die alone in the hall. I’ll make sure your death is better than that.”

Billy jolted away from Tommy’s hand as he began to panic. “T-Tommy, don’t mess with me like that! You’re joking, right?”

“No, Billy, I’m afraid you’ve never been good with jokes. One of your less irritating qualities, but still, very annoying.” They patted the less swollen side of his face without so much as a slip in their persona. “I am going to kill you, but….how? Hm.” 

Tommy pulled up another chair across from Billy and spun it around so that when they sat down, their chest was against the back cushion. “Many options, really. You’ve had it coming. I mean...you _did_ kill my father.”

“Tommy, I didn't mean to! You know I didn’t! The rifle wasn’t calibrated and I was protecting my friend-”

“A fucking mutt, Billy! That’s what you were protecting!” Tommy yelled, slamming their hands down and gripping the chair angrily. “You turned your back on the association for a goddamn animal! And accident or not, you killed a high ranking field captain! _My_ father!” 

“I didn’t want to!” Billy defended. “I never meant to hurt anybody! You guys-” He licks his lips for moisture, “The association is wrong about them! They don’t want to hurt anybody either! They just want to exist! They’ve never done anything to harm!”

“You heard the stories we were told as kids!”

“And I’ve heard their stories, too! They’re good people!”

Tommy scoffed. “People? They’re not _people_ , Billy! They may look like us during the day, but they’re _animals_. Which story are you going to believe, huh? They went batshit, and our ancestors had to put them down. You’re just like your pussyshit of a father.”

“Don’t talk about my dad like that!” Billy snapped, leaning into Tommy’s face.

Tommy snorted and remained unnerved. “Oh I don’t think you have a goddamn right to tell me what to do.” The maniacal hunter got up from their seat and paced around Billy. “See, you know you fucked up. That’s why you were so eager to come back here and help me out. You thought I would forgive you. Funny, right?” Billy kept his head down. “You were always too _fucking_ naive...” “How did you survive?” He inquired. “Why would you risk yourself like that if you just wanted us dead?” 

It made no sense whatsoever, but the grin that spread across Tommy’s face indicated that maybe logic wasn’t a part of the whole plan either. “I had to improvise. Guess the big guys upstairs thought to shut me up once and for all. I don’t blame them. What better way to go out, huh?” They threw out their arms dramatically. “A heroic death! Oh so misjudged, they sacrificed themselves for the greater good!!” They chuckled, then the smile quickly flipped. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“And..how did you survive?”

“You’re not that much of a genius as everyone says you are, huh? I’ve seen your notes on the volt rifle while you were still with us and prototyping it. Obviously...you hadn’t worked out a few kinks up until a couple weeks ago. But, with the kind of knockback on that thing, there had to have been some _serious_ recoil. Right?”

“Yeah..” Billy confirmed, “But I haven’t used it at max power since I reworked it. I’ve never gone past the second setting and even then, it’s enough to...kill people..”

“No kidding.” Tommy huffed. “I’ve always been an observer. I could see the way the minimal recoil hit you when you fired that spread shot. So, I hypothesized in that small moment before I stole your gun, that if I cranked it to its highest power, it could give me a little extra boost away from the blast when that bomb went off. Guess I was right, wasn’t I?”

“But you had no idea for sure! You risked your life for something you weren’t a hundred percent positive on!” Billy told them, the math not adding up in his head.

“I was going to die anyway. It was the smallest chance I’d survive, and that chance came through.” They leaned against the wall and crossed their arms. “Sent me right past you and through the hall behind.” Tommy clarified. “To be honest, I don’t know how I’m not more fucked up or crippled or, whatever, but...I’m pretty sure that’s the universe’s way of telling me that I’m doing something right. And if I’m doing something right…” they leaned forward a little, “Well, I gotta keep doing it, don’t I?”

“What are you-” It clicked. “You’re the one who’s holding the wolves captive. You’re- you were keeping Trini’s family locked up! Are they still alive?!”

“By now?” Tommy asked rhetorically. “No, not anymore.”

“What...were you doing to them?” he whispered, for once, hoping not to get an answer.

“You’re not the only one who’s good with science, kid. And, as you know, every good laboratory...needs a couple lab rats.”

Billy sucked in an appalled gasp. “You were experimenting on them…”

Tommy put their finger to their nose and pointed to him with their other hand. “Bingo!” Their face reset in emotion. “Oh, which reminds me. I have to start all over. That’s alright, because I think my new subject will yield _fantastic_ results.”

Billy sat upright and struggled against his bindings. “Don’t hurt her! Please, don’t hurt my friend! Tommy, I’m begging you, please!”

“Sorry, Bill. It’s what you deserve.” The conversation ended there as Tommy exited the room and locked the door, Billy yelling from the room deep underground.

                    -------------------------

Kim rolled over on the mattress and brought her phone to life. 2:43 AM, and no sign of Trini. Kim unlocked her phone and the conversation between her and her life partner was already opened and displayed. She looked at the last boxes of texts they had sent each other.

 **Love Of My Neverending Life, Most Beautiful Girl Ever**

    _Hey, training with Zordon, you know how it goes. Be home later, keep the bed warm for me. (10:01 PM)_

    _Oh, wait. Vampires are pretty cold I guess. You know what I mean. I love you to the moon and back. (10:01 PM)_

**You**

    _haha, you’re so cute. I love you to the stars and beyond! Let me know when you’re on your way back, I’m lonely without you~ ;*_

Kim smiled at the texts, chuckling at Trini’s dorkiness. But then, she glanced back at the time. 2:44 AM. Trini had sent her last text nearly four hours ago, and hadn’t responded yet. A wave of quiet worry washed over Kim, and she turned off the phone so the rude time stamp would stop mocking her.

She was just being paranoid, the vampire told herself. She knew how long the wolf-to-wolf training sessions with Zordon could go, and while Kim wasn’t particularly fond of Zordon, she recognized how important the training was and how much it meant for Trini to be around someone of her own kind. How could Kim take that away from her?

She was just too clingy. Trini’s probably still with Zordon. The training sessions were getting more intense, weren’t they? She has absolutely no idea what kind of training it is, but Kim hopes Zordon isn’t too tough on her. Trini has been working really hard, and maybe Zordon thinks she can handle more-handle longer sessions.

_Agh, it’s never good when you think, Kimberly. Trini is fine, this is nothing, stop worrying! No, stop checking your phone. You’re checking your phone. Well, maybe I should send her a text to make sure? Ugh, but what if she gets mad at me for distracting her and I just make things worse like I always do? I’m not gonna send a text._

She sent a text.

**You**

    _Hey, babe, just checking in. Let me know when you’re done, okay? Love you to the moon and back. (2:55 AM)_

Kim groaned and tossed her phone to the end of the mattress. _I can’t believe I gave in. She’s gonna be so pissed._ The princess threw her arm over her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. _Just close your eyes, and rest. When you open them, Trini will be home and you can see for yourself that you’re just a moonstruck bitch. Just..close your eyes…_

She entered vampiric slumber. Not quite necessary on a daily basis, but it was useful after extensive training to recharge her abilities , or even just as a recreational activity. But not once, in all of Kim’s one hundred and twenty years...did she dream.

Could she even call it dreaming? It would be more suitable to call them fragments. Of what, she didn’t know. It was a strange occurrence, images flashing through the dark of her mind. She couldn’t process them, like a story told out of order. “Stop.” she heard her voice say.

The images stopped, put on pause. A still shot of the forest. Her mind’s eye concentrated on the photo, and as the scene faded in, it began to move in first person. Driving. She was driving. No, not driving. She was a passenger. Rolling trees, silence. Kim looked to the gps attached to the dashboard, and saw the marker inch toward a blinking red dot on the map. The middle of nowhere. Where was she going? Billy. She saw Billy driving. He looked...sad? Worried? What was happening?

The scene changed. She was getting out of the truck. A girl. Black hair pulled into a long braid, eyes focused and cool. Billy, again. Suspicion. They were walking now, and the girl pulls open a hatch in the earth. They climb down. A tunnel, light. A..hospital? No. Not a hospital. Guards. The girl strangles him. 

They’re in an elevator now as bullets collide against the doors. Running. The images speed up, so much that they’re almost incomprehensible. Ambush. She can feel the adrenaline, feel the fear, feel the anxiety. She’s fighting now. Wait, Kim doesn’t have claws. Kim isn’t so _short_. This is Trini fighting. She’s seeing everything as her mate. This feels wrong. 

It’s like there’s a drum line beating away in her chest, and she knows, without fully understanding, that she’s feeling whatever Trini is, wherever she may be. She’s in trouble. Kim tries to pull herself out of slumber, but there’s an invisible force weighing down on her body and she can’t seem to move her body, yet alone open her eyes. An explosion. Bright, red and hot. It hurts. It hurts so much but she has to make her way over to Billy. 

The movie is playing at breakneck speed now, and all Kim can feel is a storm of anguish and agony. She’s screaming in her head,  and she weeps for the fear that this is all real. She knows it is. It has to be. Trini...Trini! She has to get to Trini! 

The movie stops, fades to black, then fades back in. She feels weak. The girl. That girl...there’s nothing in her eyes as she grimaces and reaches out to Trini’s face. The scene fades out once again. There’s a long still. She thinks it’s over. A red dot fades in. The coordinates. There’s coordinates! 

Trini’s begging Kim to come find her. 

Kimberly jolts up in bed, a gutteral gasp rushing into her lungs as she awakens from the nightmare. She scrambles to find something to write with, and finds a black pen among her’s and Trini’s belongings. The ink has almost run dry, but it’s just enough for her to scribble down Trini’s location. 

She snatches her phone and speedials Jason. It rings a few times, but there’s no time! “Jason!!” she yells into the responseless speaker, “Jason fucking Scott, you better answer the fucking phone!!”

“Hello…?” Comes the raspy voice from the other line. 

She cries in relief. “Jason! Get Zack, get him now and gear up! I’m texting you some coordinates I need you to meet me there NOW!”

“Whoa whoa, Kim, slow d-”

“There’s no fucking time!” she insists. She’s out of the bed and putting on clothes, tucking the phone between her neck and shoulder. “Trini’s in trouble-Billy, too- and I need you and Zack to meet me at this location straight away!”

“Okay, got i-”

“Hurry!” She hangs up and quickly sends jason the coordinates on her phone. Zordon, she needs Zordon. 

God, don’t let her be too late..

                    ----------------------

Tommy blows out a plume of smoke and smooshes the butt of their cigarette against the bottom of their shoe. They donned a sleek lab coat and pulled back a pale mint curtain, revealing an unconscious Trini on an operating table.

Tommy clicked their tongue. “Sorry bout the wait.” They said to her unresponsive form. “But I had to go back for Billy. You know how that is. Now, now, you’ve got a pretty heavy dose running through your veins, so I don’t think you’ll be up any time soon.” They pulled on a pair of latex gloves with a snap and sighed contently. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Tommy began to remove Trini’s clothing, humming during the busy work. They examined the marks of entry where the shrapnel had penetrated Trini’s arms and pressed their tongue to the inside of their cheek. “You sure heal fast, don’t you? Faster than any of the other ones I’ve seen.” They ran their fingers at the pink scars. “Amazing….mm. Remind me to do a scan to see if any of that shit’s still in there.”

Off came Trini’s shoes and socks. Stripping the girl of her jeans, Tommy paused for a moment in confusion. Trini’s body jolted as Tommy prepared to remove her undergarments, and the scientist jumped back for safety. Nothing else followed. Tommy glanced up at the monitor and found nothing out of order. “Some fucking reflex…” They said to themself. They shrugged off the event and removed the girl’s undergarments, and Tommy’s eyebrows raised in surprise as they cocked their head at the discovery. “Well...That’s interesting.”

Tommy turned their back and made their way to the counter to retrieve a tray of tools. Another surprise upon their return. Under the safety of Trini’s relaxed fingers, gleamed a yellow coin. The scientist furrowed their brows and set down the tools, swapping them all out for the strange object. “What the…”

Images. Images that flowed through the deranged hunter as they held the artifact. Tommy’s eyes rolled back into their head and the film began to play. A bald man in an operating room, under surgery. A familiar looking coin in crimson red, being inserted into a cavity in the man’s chest. 

The real world flooded in and Tommy’s eyes rolled back into place as they let out a guttural gasp. The coin glowed white hot in the scientist’s grasp, and Tommy yelped as they dropped the coin and held their hand that was blistering underneath the glove. The coin plummeted down to Trini’s body as Tommy rushed off to cool their hand under the faucet. It made contact to Trini’s skin, the coin, and sat face up on the flesh of Trini’s stomach, a little higher than her bellybutton. 

Smoke and sizzling as the coin burned into Trini’s flesh and spun around as if trying to burrow itself into her body. The coin disappeared as it sank beneath her tissue with a burning yellow light. Tommy turned their head to see what had happened and, admittedly afraid, stepped towards the passive figure. There, on the girl’s stomach, was a fresh scar the same size of the coin. Trickles of blood seeped through and ran down the pink rays spiraling out from the circular center, bearing a striking resemblance to the sun. 

Tommy stood petrified, blood running cold as they stared helplessly at the phenomenon. The monitors went dark, and Tommy was sprung from the trance. “Oh come on.” they whispered, failing to get them running again. “Fuck!” The hunter checked for Trini’s pulse, but found none.  
“No!” They bellowed. “No no no!!” They began to pump the werewolf’s chest furiously. “Not my work! Not my fucking work!” 

They bent down to listen for a heartbeat, and sighed with relief when there was a faint kick of rhythm. It grew. Loud and strong, instantaneously. Tommy pulled away in bewilderment just as Trini’s eyes snapped open, irises glowing golden. 

She lunged forward as Tommy screamed, catching her captor’s arm with steel claws. Pure rage reflected in the wolf’s eyes as she blinked not once before holding Tommy still by their face and ripping the hunter’s arm completely off their body.


	32. Reconnect, Pull Me Back Together

Tommy’s cries of excruciating pain rang in Trini’s ears as the blood splattered over her and everywhere else. Tommy fell to the floor and held their hand over the wound, writhing in agony as Trini tore herself free from the medical equipment. She stood over the scientist and waved the severed arm at her squirming captor. 

“This,” she growled, “This belongs to me.”

Tommy looked up in fear as Trini raised her claws in attack. Shuffling and yelling from far away stopped her. Trini’s eyes shifted as she trained her ears to listen. The sounds carried through the halls and walls, growing more clear to the werewolf. 

“Seal off the exits!” a vaguely familiar voice said. Trini recognized it as the woman she saw before they entered the elevator. “Have everyone gather up important documents and supplies! All remaining units! Those of you who can still stand! Make a sweep around the area! And make it quick! You have 10 minutes before we seal off the level! Tommy Oliver could still be alive!”

The immediate surroundings flooded back to Trini , and she glanced down at the victim below her. She snarled in frustration. “You’re not worth it.” She threw down the chunk of flesh and fled the room.

                        -----------

“Up ahead! We’re almost there!” Kim shouted to Zordon as he followed her in his wolf form. Zack and Jason were racing close behind in Jason’s truck, speeding over the rough terrain as the headlights flashed through the dark of the night. 

Zack held on to the safety grip above the car door as the truck rattled on its way down. “Je-sus!” he hollered as the movements jostled him around. “Hey! Over there!” He called, pointing to Kim and Zordon ducking into the trees as they passed them.

“Hold on!” Jason instructed as he cranked the wheel and sent the truck into a hard U-turn, doubling back around and in through the tree line. 

They skidded to a halt as Kim appeared in front of the truck and held up her hands. The boys exited the vehicle and Zack pulled a shotgun from the back. “Give us the deets, Kim. Where is this place?”

“Close. Zordon’s scouting. Are you ready?”

“To get crazy girl and Billy back?” he gave the gun a pat. “You fucking know it.”

Zordon appeared through the brush, human now. “The place is covered. Maybe twenty over the entrance, a few patrolling up north from what I could see. If that facility is underground, it’s gonna be a lot harder to get in with all of them there.”

“Then we wipe them out. This isn’t even a choice.” Jason said. 

Kim nodded. “We all go in. Jason and Zordon, you’ll create a division so Zack and I can get through. Got it? Make sure our escape route is open. If we’re not out in 45 minutes, then...then...” she sighed. “Leave.” The group steeled themselves and Zordon shifted back into a wolf before they all turned to face their battle. “Let’s go.”

A smokescreen was thrown out from the trees, and the guards sent out calls of warning to each other and scurried away as half of the team rushed out. Zordon leapt onto a guard and sent him down, tearing into his throat before the man could even raise his gun, then sprung  away to fight more.

Jason’s arms fizzled with crackling aura as he charged into the scene, slamming into his targets heavily, sending them back with the force he created, and positioning himself between others for a protective barrier.

Zack and Kim rushed out then. Kim rocketed into the air and brought down her heel onto a guard’s head from above, then extended her arm to send a whoosh of invisible power to sweep the heat off Zordon as Zack veered around the mass of bodies and towards the hatch, unloading explosive shots into those in his way. 

“Kim!” Zack yelled to her. 

The princess gave him a glance before she plucked a guard off Jason and catapulted him into the forest. She ran over and Zack pried open the latch before Kim jumped down and Zack followed, closing it up as he caught a glimpse of Zordon colliding with a soldier who was trying to stop them.

They made their way to the end of the tunnel before stopping at the passcode bar. Kim closed her eyes and inhaled as the memories showed Tommy entering the code. She opened them again and opened the door. “Nice.” She heard Zack whisper. 

Kim pried open the door and as they exited, Kim collided with a woman in a labcoat, who looked to them in surprise. Kim didn’t hesitate to throw her against the wall.

“Where’s my fucking wife?”  
                    ----------------------

Trini tore through the soldiers and lab workers like putty, eyes blazing with power and aggression as she ripped the throat from an attacker. A couple of bullets had hit her, but they did little to stop her rampage. Bloodlust. If she was going to escape, then she was going to tear her way through every fucker in the facility.

A deep laughter resounded in her head, and the voice egged her on. _**Yes! Yes! This is what power is! This is revenge!**_

The carnage continued, and Trini felt a grin spread across her face as the blood washed over her. _**Just a little more…**_ the voice encouraged. _**Loosen the shackles that bind us! Release yourself from your mortal worries and set us free!!**_

The scar on her stomach burned hot. _**You are my perfect match! We are closer than ever before!**_ They all fell before her, and the world was stained red as prickling electricity burned through her. _**now RELEASE US!!!**_

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened, and out ran Kim and Zack, before they both ground to a halt. Their eyes widened and Zack’s shotgun clattered on the floor. Kim’s voice died in her throat as she gazed upon the scene.

“Trini…”

Her knees shook as her eyes followed the river of blood that led to Trini. The smell was overpowering. Never had she been surrounded by so much blood before. Too many scents-too sweet, too rich. What should have sent her into a frenzy, only made her insides churn as she watched Trini, blood soaked with fur beginning to cover her naked body-sprouting from her happy trail and over clawed hands and forearms- lift up a guard and ram her fist through his stomach.

Zack covered his mouth and heaved before turning and hurling onto the floor. Trini’s eyes shifted over to the duo, and she dropped the body in her grasp. There was nothing in her eyes  but feral ferocity, the warm honey hues washed away and replaced with a burning summer yellow. She turned to her friends and flexed her fingers, blood dripping from the tips of her claws. 

Kim trembled as she stared at her lover with a mix of unpleasant emotions. “Zack…” she told the boy as he stood up straight and wiped his mouth. “Go find Billy.”

“But Kim-” he began.

“Go find Billy. Run.” 

“I’m not leaving you!” he cried, gripping Kim’s shoulder.

Kim swallowed hard as she watched Trini lower herself like a cat ready to pounce. “Do it. I’m going to rescue Trini.”

Zack looked between the vampire and the werewolf in distress before clicking his tongue and scooping up the shotgun, running down the hall. Trini paid no attention to the fleeing boy as she watched Kim intensely.

Kim began taking slow, cautious steps down the hall, blood and viscera squelching underneath her boots. “Trini..” she eased, “Trini, baby...please...come back to me, baby…”

Trini growled as she watched the girl approach, strands of wet hair hanging in and stuck around her face. 

“I know that’s not you in there, baby. “ she cooed, inching ever closer to the wild girl, hand stretched out in front of her. “You are stronger than whatever’s controlling you. You don’t need that _thing_ to tell you what to do, tell you who to be.” The emotion was streaming through her words. “ _I_ need you, Trini. I need _you_ beside me forever and always. Just please...Come back to me.”

Trini let out a roar that shook the walls. She sprang forward and Kim squinted her eyes shut as she used her telekinesis to throw Trini into the ceiling. Little pieces of ceiling rained down as Trini collided with it, then back down to the floor.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Trini!” Kim warned. “Fight it!”

The werewolf chucked a body at Kim, and she had to dive out of the way. Trini took the opportunity, then, to jump Kim, slamming into her and wrestling her onto her back. She straddled Kim and snarled at her as the vampire held Trini’s wrists and fought to keep them away, grunting in exertion. “Trini….stop it!” she whined. Trini broke a hand free and took a heavy swipe at Kim, claws cutting deep in diagonal lines across her face. Kim cried out in pain, but it was cut short as Trini’s hands were wrapped around the princess’s throat, threatening to crush it. 

Kim grunted and whined, trying with no success to pry the werewolf’s hands away. “Trini-trin-” she croaked out, moving a hand to push Trini’s face away. “St-sto-” 

Trini’s claws were digging into Kim’s flesh, and the vampire teared up as her vision blurred. No. she couldn’t die now. This wasn’t the Trini she knew. She was still there, making the beast hesitate. She could feel it. But...she also felt weak. So weak. There were still so many things she wanted to do. So many things she wanted to share with the girl she loved. She wanted to kiss her again, a thousand more times. She wanted to be with her without fear. She wanted to spend every waking moment with her, watch her sleep without seeing her thrash around from a bad dream, travel the world..make her smile, make her laugh...she wanted to-Kim wanted to-

“Marry me…” she sputtered.

Trini’s eyes widened, and the pressure around Kim’s throat lightened. 

“Marry me, Trini… I want to spend forever with you.” The tears ran down Kim’s cheeks. “I want to marry you and see you wear a dress as Zack walks you down the aisle. I want to cry with joy and dance with you throughout the night. I want to put a silver band around your finger and call you Mrs. Hart…” her voice trembled. “ I want nothing more…”

Someone else’s tears dripped down onto Kim’s face, and she looked up to see her lover break the hold the beast held on her. The girl’s eyes faded back to their lovely brown, slowly turning  back to her pure human form. She paused, jolted back into her senses.

“Kim..?” she whispered.

Kim let out a sob of relief. “Yes, baby..it’s me. You’re okay.” She wiped the tears from Trini’s eyes and caressed her cheeks. “You’re safe now, baby, you’re safe..”

Trini looked down at her own hands and recoiled, backing off Kim and scrambling backwards. She looked around, horrified at the massacre she had created. She screamed and jumped to her feet, the blood sticking to her body. Kim pushed herself off the ground and held Trini’s hands as the smaller girl backed herself against the wall.

“Shh...it’s okay...it’s okay, Trini…” Kim cooed as she held her. “Don’t look, don’t look..”

Trini sobbed into her mate’s shoulder as she held onto the material of her jacket tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..” the girl wailed. 

“Shh...shh…”

Zack was making his way back down the hall, Billy’s arm thrown over his shoulder as the boy limped beside him. 

“Trini!” They called, trying to move as fast as Billy’s injuries would allow.

But Trini only breathed in Kim, afraid to look at the world around her. Kim held Trini’s face in her hands. “Look at me. Look at me, Trini.” She held her still as her lover tried to tear her eyes away. “You are stronger...than anyone I have ever known. And I am so sorry you had to go through all this...But never go alone. Never leave me. No matter what, no matter where.. Always, take me with you...Promise me that.”

Trini sniffled and nodded. “I-I promise, Kim. I promise.”

Her mate pressed a kiss to her forehead gently, ignoring the blood, ignoring the pain of nearly losing Trini again, and basked in her return. “I love you to the moon and back.” She breathed.

“And I love you to the stars and beyond…” Trini said with a weak smile, before her eyelids fluttered shut and Kim caught the girl in her arms as she dropped to her knees.

                    -------------------------  
Tommy Oliver limped through the halls, face pale and panting as they braced themselves against the walls, leaving streaks of blood behind. There was a wisp of green smoke that swirled around the floor, and Tommy looked up at the woman who had materialized out of thin air. 

“My my..” the woman said. “What a turn of events…seems I’ve missed the party..” she grinned maliciously as she peered down at the bleeding scientist. “Now..where are they keeping that mutt?”


	33. Dream A Little Dream of What We Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/uxykmjy9jo6fdlvk7h6i7zefr/playlist/32fyNuBIfY41SA6pKYU7GL?si=PyeoIfgVTBWBtdq_ntrr1A
> 
> okay so I made a Spotify playlist for this fic. I know I know I'm lame. "But wait!" you say. "some of these songs don't fit!" 
> 
> I know, I know. but a lot of these songs are meme-y, or they're references to titles, things in the story, or just songs I listened to while writing that gave me feels and they're good songs!

Zack threw open the hatch and climbed out. He helped Billy up and Jason ran over as soon as he saw them. He threw his arms around the two then took a step back. “Billy! You’re hurt!”

“I-I’m okay, Jason...I think. Just happy to be alive.” he said with a smile. “Uh, actually, I’m in a lot of pain.”

“Some crazy shit was down there, dude..” Zack told him. 

Zordon approached and Billy pointed at him. “You’re naked.”

“Yes, I’m afraid the urgency had left me no time to bring spare clothes.”

Zack looked back into the tunnel. “There they are!” he called. “Guys, back up, let’s give them room!”

The four took a step back as Kim carried Trini out of the hole, struggling a bit to hold her lover and climb up the ladder at the same time, but she managed. On solid ground, Kim hoisted Trini into her arms bridal style, eyes never leaving the resting girl’s face as she walked to Jason’s truck. “Let’s go home, guys..” she said quietly.

“My truck is over there.” Billy said, pointing. “We shouldn’t leave it here.”

“Zack, take Zordon back to Billy’s house in his truck. Billy can ride up front with me. So I can keep an eye on him, of course.”

Zack snickered and gave a two finger salute. “Whatever, boss man. Z dude and I can chill. The Z team.”

“I will ask for you to refrain from calling me that.” Zordon advised.

Zack merely shrugged. “Well come on, then. No one wants to look at your dong. No offense.”

Jason scrunched up his face. “Just go, Zack.” 

The boy in black laughed and walked with Zordon to Billy’s truck as Jason helped Billy into his own. “I like your truck better than mine, Jason.” Billy admitted, relaxing into the plush leather seats. “It’s a lot nicer.”

Jason cleared his throat. “I uh...like...cars.”

Billy chuckled warmly. “I do too.” The boy rested his head against the window. “Boy I’m glad you guys showed up…”

Kim climbed into the bed of Jason’s truck, cradling Trini in her arms. She tapped the back window to let Jason know she was ready to go, and the vampire noble started up the engine and backed out of the trees. 

They rolled down the road, Zack and Zordon trailing behind. Kim sighed into the night air as the wind whipped her hair. She stared down at her mate and gently caressed her cheek. She grunted in distaste as she licked her thumb and used the saliva to clear some of the crusted blood from around Trini’s eyes.

“I’m never going to let you go..” She whispered. “You mean the world to me...If I could dream...and I mean, _really_ dream...I’m pretty sure they’d be filled with you.” She kissed the werewolf’s head once more. “You are my moon, my stars, and my sun.” 

Sun….

Kim looked to the strange scar on Trini’s stomach and lightly ran her fingers over it. It was warm, almost as if it was constantly generating the heat. Kim furrowed her brows. She would definitely bring it up to Zordon. But for now, all that mattered to the vampire was getting Trini back home and making sure she was okay. That’s all that would ever matter.

                    --------------------

“Oh my lord!” Mrs. Cranston gasped as the group walked into her home. 

“Hi, mama.” her son smiled. “Could I please have a glass of water?”

“Make that four.” the rest of the team added.

“Uh-yes! Of course!” Mrs. Cranston nodded, hurrying into the kitchen. She gripped the arch frame and pointed. “But y’all are going to tell me what happened.”

Many of glasses later, Mrs. Cranston pressed for details; none of which anyone really wanted to say. But the truth got out, and Mama Cranston clamped her hands over her mouth in disbelief and sorrow. She had thrown her arms around her son and sobbed, so happy that he was alive, but chastising him for doing so reckless and not telling her. 

It was a sweet moment, between the two, but the rest of the group was left a little envious. Though, Zack probably was just missing his mother most likely.

 _It must be nice.._ Kim thought, _to have family care about you so much.._

Mama Cranston took Billy and Kim carried Trini into the Cranstons’ basement/ infirmary. “Kim, honey, I’m gonna give examine these two-see what’s going on, clean em up, make sure they’re alright and...I um- don’t think you’re gonna want to be around for it.”

Kim looked at the two patients, then back to Mrs. Cranston. “No, no. I get it. Just...make sure she’s okay. She’s been out like this before...and..I’m getting pretty worried.”

Mrs. Cranston nodded. “I understand, sweetheart.” She laid a delicate hand on her son’s shoulder. “You’ve all been through so much tonight...I’m going to do my best for everyone.”

Kim hugged the wonderful woman. “Thank you..” she said with relief.

“Of course. Now, go on upstairs. Tell the boys that they’re not going anywhere tonight. You’re all gonna get some rest somewhere safe. “

Kim let go and smiled brightly. “Can do.” She hugged Billy gently before heading back up the stairs.

“And tell Zack not to eat all the pudding this time!”

                        ---------------

They had all fallen asleep after some time of waiting. Zordon had gone to his room, and Zack was passed out on the Cranstons’ couch, snoring loudly with his legs sprawled over the back cushions. Even Jason had gone into vampiric slumber, sat up straight  in the giant recliner. How could he sleep like that? Sure, he’s a vampire, but who does that?

Kim tucked her knees under her chin as she watched the boys sleep from her spot on the chair across from Jason. So many things have happened...It seemed like just a couple weeks ago, she was parading around Angel Grove without a care in the world, the entire world seemingly at her feet before it all went to hell. How could things change so fast?

She was at least glad for Trini, and the boys. She had found a family in each of them, and she knows that she wouldn’t give them up for anything. But there was something that made her long for simplicity. She let her eyes close, allowing her imagination fool herself into thinking she was dreaming. 

She could see them all, sitting in the town’s Krispy Kreme as Zack challenged himself to see how many donuts he could eat in one sitting. They’d all laugh at him and Trini would say something witty that made everyone else laugh harder. Who knows? Maybe Jason would finally realize his crush on Billy and do something about it. They’d make a cute couple, and Kim could _totally_ see Jason being moonstruck. 

And there she would be, staring lovingly at Trini like always as she intertwined her fingers with hers, silver bands glinting on both of their ring fingers. Her mind drifted to their wedding. Somewhere, far off into the future, when everything has blown over. Trini would reconcile with her parents, and Kim’s parents would finally be around to witness something in their only child’s life. She would stand at the altar in a fashionable women’s cut tux with pink rose, and she would laugh and wipe away the tears as Zack led Trini down the aisle, just as she had promised. Jason would be her best man, and Billy would be the ring bearer. 

And Trini...Trini would look so beautiful. Hair done up, hiding none of her exquisite features as she smiled so bright. She would carry a bouquet of yellow roses, and her dress would fit her perfectly, just as stunning as the girl wearing it. Lights would hang from overhead, and petals would blow in the wind. It would be picture perfect, and Kim couldn’t think of anything better.  
Or, maybe she could.

Trini chasing around their kids, pretending to be “the big bad wolf” and growling playfully as the children ran away, screaming with glee. Kim would rush out from the corner and be Dracula or some shit. Maybe Edward. She would do that cliche villain laugh and she and Trini would scoop up the kids and spin them around. Maybe they’d have a dog! Kim’s always wanted a dog! Yeah! A big ol’ fluffy dog that everyone would love and his name would be Mr. Shoes!  
Okay, that’s a stupid name but Kim’s never had a dog before, give her a break!

At the end of the day, she’d cuddle up with her wife on a blanket as they gazed up at the stars. There would be nothing to be afraid of. There would be no insane vampire empress, or crazy wannabe Mengele. No threat of humanity crumbling to its knees, or freaky power trip coins...just her and Trini. Forever, and always.

Kim blinked her heavy eyes open as Mama Cranston came up the stairs. “Oh, you’re awake.” the woman said. “Good news, they’re both going to be okay.” Kim sighed with relief, and Mrs. Cranston made her way over. “How does he sleep like that?” she whispered, gesturing to Jason.

Kim laughed. “Who knows?” she lowered her voice. “How’s Trini?”

“Mm. Out cold. It’s amazing. Her body’s already healing. A few bits of shrapnel have just….expelled themselves from her body!” she clamped her hand over her mouth. “Oops, sorry.” she lowered her voice again. “There’s still some in there, I believe, but no doubt her tissue has already formed a barrier around it. Crazy, isn’t it?”

Kim gave a slight nod. “Yeah...it is.”

Mrs. Cranston sat on the arm of Kim’s chair. “I cleaned her up, got all that blood of her. Poor thing...I can only imagine how traumatizing this all must be for her..”

Kim looked at her feet. “She’s struggling. ...Sometimes...she fidgets in her sleep. Tosses and turns-whimpers. It breaks my heart, Mrs. Cranston…” She leans her head back. “If I could just...take it all away...God, I would.”

“We all would, Kim. And I’m not saying it’s right, but we’ve all got a job to do. It’s gonna be tough, but...change’s gotta start somewhere. And it’ll be worth it in the end, just you wait.” Mrs. Cranston sighed. “Trini’s...like a daughter to me. I had always wanted a daughter-before my husband passed on...and I think of her as my own now. I want to see her grow up happy, and loved..” she looked to the vampire. “I think you’re good for her.”

Kim’s eyebrows peaked. “You do?”

“Of course!” Mrs. Cranston says. “I can see the way she lights up whenever you’re around. It’s obvious how much she loves you. It’s a dream, young love-” she looks at Kim and laughs. “Well, I guess you’re older than me, but you know what I mean!”

Kim laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“All I’m saying is you better invite me to the wedding.”

Kim beams up at the woman. “Of course, you’ll be in the front row!”

“Good, good. …..There is...something strange I found though.” Kim looks at Mrs. Cranston, confused. “That scar on her stomach...the one that looks like a sun...you know anything about it?”

Kim lowers her gaze and shakes her head. “No, it’s new. Happened at that-that place, I’m pretty sure. …I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, I know I’ve seen it somewhere before…” she runs a hand through her hair. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it has something to do with that coin. Where is it, by the way?” 

“I...I don’t know. We couldn’t find it.”

                        ------------

Kim sat beside Trini’s bed, head resting on the mattress, holding on to Trini’s hand as she slumbered. It was familiar, wasn’t it? A whimper escaped from Trini as her hand reflexively squeezed Kim’s. Kim’s head shot up and she looked to her lover. She was having another nightmare. “Hey, I’m here. I’m here, baby, I’m here.” She ran her fingers through the girl’s hair, and Trini’s panting quickened. 

Trini was sweating and Kim cooed to her as the werewolf’s fingers twitched. Her claws had come out, and she was gripping the sheets tightly. Another violent thrash, and Trini had jolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Kim, the vampire’s face drenched in anxiety. 

“Kim..” she said. “Oh thank god, you’re alive..!” She threw her arms around her mate and practically pulled the vampire onto the bed with her. 

“Ah-Trini- too tight.”

She let go instantly. “I’m sorry…”

Kim shook her head and cuddled next to her lover. “It’s fine. ….You dreamt that I died?”

Trni bit her lip. “I...thought I killed you.”

“I’m right here, baby.” Kim assured.

Trini examined her princess’s face and frowned. Her claws had sheathed and she tentatively reached out to stroke the white puckered scars that ran across Kim’s face. Kim closed her eyes and let it happen, trying to show her that she held no grudge. “I did this...didn’t I?”

“No. That wasn’t you.”

“But it was..” Trini winced. “Kim...I never want to hurt you-but I did.”

“It wasn’t-”

“It was! I let the beast take control. I was angry, and scared and it had absolutely nothing to do with you and yet-...and yet I hurt the person I loved the most.”

Kim held Trini’s hands and looked into her eyes lovingly. “You’re battling something dangerous in your head-maybe something even more dangerous than Rita- and it’s hard. You have no idea what to do and I can only imagine how _terrifying_ it is to deal with something like that.” She kissed each of Trini’s fingers affectionately. “But we’ll deal with this together. I’m not gonna let anything take you away from me.”

Trini sighed heavily. “I don’t deserve you, Kim...I really don’t…”

“Don’t talk like that, Trini. You and I…” Kim sucked in a breath. “We belong together.”

Trini looped an arm around Kim as she snuggled in closer. Their noses were almost touching as they lay in each other’s embrace. There was only the sound of Trini’s breathing, slow and coming together evenly. 

“Did you really mean it?” Trini asked. “What you said, down there. About wanting to marry me and all that junk?”

Kim tucked Trini’s hair behind her ear then caressed the girl’s bicep. “Yeah, of course...every word of it, Trin. I think I’ve mentioned it before, haven’t I?”

“Mm… maybe. But...I don’t know if you’ve ever...directly said it. Said all that.” She shook her head lightly. “I don’t know. I think that I was too scared to acknowledge it-however many weeks ago it was. I was probably just being difficult.”

Kim laughed softly. “That sounds like you.”

Trini smiled lopsidedly. “Shut up.” She hummed contently. “I...think I really wanted that, actually. All of it. If there is an end to all this shit-all this insanity- I… I’d like to marry you, too, Kim..”

Kim’s lips parted and she looked at her lover as if an angel had just descended and blessed her with eternal happiness. “Really? Like- for real?”

Trini’s cheeks flushed pink and she bowed her head shyly and gave it a quick nod. “Yeah...really. Let’s do it, Kim. Let’s get married.”

Kim beamed brightly and swept her mate into a passionate kiss. Trini kissed her back, then pulled away as Kim’s hands drifted to her hips. “Kim, knock it off!” she laughed. 

“You just gave me the best news of my entire life! You expect me to keep my hands off you?”

“When I just woke up from a mini coma and we’re in our best friend’s basement? Yeah, kinda.”

“Hey, we did it on the porch!”

“Kim, hush!!” she squealed, covering the vampire’s mouth with her hand. She quickly yanked it away. “Yuck! Did you just lick my hand?”

“Really? That’s what bothers you?”

“You are so childish oh my god how did you even live over a hundred years?”

“I honestly have no idea. Pretty sure I spent like half of it in an opium den.” Trini’s eyes widened and Kim laughed boisterously. “Kidding, I’m kidding!”

“I hate you so much.”

“Nooo don’t divorce me yet! We haven’t even had the wedding!”

Both girls erupted into laughter, when suddenly, the boys came rushing down the stairs.

“Is crazy girl awake?”

“We heard laughing!” Billy calls.

They stopped when they got to the bottom and stared at the two who were pressed up against each other in the bed.

Jason cleared his throat. “Uh-We can just-come back later-nice job Kim.”

“No guys, it’s not like that! I have clothes on- I think-” Trini looks down at the oversized T-shirt Mrs. Cranston had no doubt given her. “Yeah, I’ve got clothes!”

“In that case, move out of the way, dorks!” Zack said as he pushed past Jason and hopped over the rail, running over and wrapping both Kim and Trini in a bear hug.

Billy clapped his hands as he slowly moved past Jason and joined the hug-carefully. 

“Well don’t just stand there like a creep, Jason.” Trini said with a smirk. “It’s okay, I’m inviting you in.”

“I bet you say that to Kim all the time.” Zack teased. 

“Zack I SWEAR I WILL END YOU.”

They all laughed and Jason entered the group hug. Trini wished the moment could last forever, surrounded by her best friends and her mate- fiancee, now? Both sounded great. In a way, despite how drastically different they all were, Trini came to think of them as her new pack. This odd mix of humans and vampires and one werewolf...as unlikely as it was, it seemed right. Family was family, and the number one rule of being a werewolf was to protect your pack, no matter how big or how small. Cheesy, Trini knows. Since when did she become Dr. Seuss?

The happy moment was broken, as Zordon entered the room , the wrinkles in his forehead creased heavily. “Trini, tell me you have the coin.”

The realization hit her, and she began frantically searching for the coin in the bed, the others-including Kim- getting up and backing away. Trini tossed off the covers and shook out the pillow cases, turning everything over desperately. She stopped and sat up, kneeling as she put her hands over her stomach, a faint warmth emanating from underneath. She watched her trembling hands , then looked up to the group, terror and confusion plastered on her face.


	34. Salutations To The Setting Sun

A silent gasp fell from Trini’s lips as she processed the situation. “I think...it’s inside of me..” The group looked to each other, trying to make sense of it. 

“Do you-do you think Tommy did it?” Billy asked.

“I don’t know- I don’t know what happened when I was unconscious. I just woke up...enraged.”

“Why would Tommy put that thing in her body?” Zack responded. “Was it part of her experiment?”

“No.” Zordon quickly answered. “It was the coin’s own doing.”

The group was visibly baffled. Trini looked to Zordon. “What do you mean by that? Do you-are you saying that I put this thing in me? Like you did? I was unconscious!”

“No, not exactly.” the pack leader said. “The coin...carries many years of memories inside it. All the lives it was bonded with, their memories reside inside of it-mine included.”

Kim clenched her jaw. “So you’re telling us that the coin remembers being shoved into your chest? Why would it do that on its own to Trini?”

“For protection.” Billy figured. The group’s eyes were on him. “Well, I remember Zordon saying that he had the coin implanted inside him so that it couldn’t be separated from him. If the coin sensed Trini was in danger, in a hospital-like setting...the only place for it to be safe was..”

“In her stomach?!” Kim barked.

Jason placed a hand on Kim’s shoulder in an effort to keep her emotions at bay, but the girl shook him off.

“Billy could be right.” Zordon said. “There are still many mysteries surrounding the power within the coin. I’m not sure how it happened, but that coin resides within Trini now as it did with me. But...it may not be solely for protection.”

The room dripped heavy.

“It wants to combine souls.”

No one could speak. There was no way for any of them to react, except for staring in disbelief, and hope that Zordon was pulling their leg. But...Zordon was not the type to fool around. Trini pulled the covers over her lap, then raised the hem of her shirt high enough to show the swirling scar on her stomach. Everyone’s faces fell as they gazed upon the burning scar, malicious and waiting.

Zordon placed a hand on Trini’s shoulder, what looked like tears in the corner of his eyes. “I am truly sorry, young one..”

The bedside light was ripped from its outlet and flung across the room, shattering against the wall. They all turned to Kim, who was digging her nails into the palms of her hands. 

“Kim-” Jason tried.

“We can’t let this bullshit happen! Trini’s already suffering! Why don’t we just remove it?!” she yelled.

“Kimberly, no.” Zordon warned. “If our suspicions are correct, and the coin has truly sought to combine its essence with Trini’s, then attempting to remove it forcefully can prove life threatening to her-or us.”

“But we don’t know for sure! Right?” Zack added, taking Kim’s side. “We could try!”

“But Zordon knows the most about it!” said Billy, beginning to anxiously flap his hands. “Trini could get hurt!”

The room was filled with bickering as the group became divided on what to do. Trini bit her lip as the world grew silent in her ears. “I’m its perfect match.” she whispered. “I’m its perfect match!” she said again, and all heads snapped towards her.

“Baby don’t say that-”

“That’s what it told me.” Trini admitted. “Down in the facility, when I was out of control-I heard it. It told me I was its perfect match.” She swallowed thickly. “Zordon’s right…”

“So what now..?” Jason asked.

Zordon’s brow line furrowed. “We don’t have much time.”

                    ---------------------

The plan was set, then. First thing’s first, they needed to take care of Rita. It was hard to say what was a bigger threat; her, or the beast. But it was agreed upon- after another round of bickering- that Rita needed to be out of the way so they had the safety of figuring out how to help Trini. If they had time, that is.

Trini had little to say on the matters at hand. Her eyes strayed many conversations, as if she was having an even more important one in her head. A couple snaps, or calls to her would bring her attention back into focus, but the distress on everyone’s faces was evident. Everyone was high on edge, and the atmosphere around the Cranston’s house dropped into a heavy mist of grey.

Billy and Zordon had holed themselves up in Billy’s room, working on equipment that would hopefully aid them in the coming battle. There were little explosions here and there, short circuits and complete duds, but Billy was determined to keep everyone safe with his inventions, and no one could bring themselves to doubt Billy. That was impossible.

The rest of the group had taken to rigorous training. Zack usually ended up being Billy’s guinea pig for the prototypes he had created, to which Zack would always eagerly agree to-even when said inventions malfunctioned right in his face. Nothing could keep him down, and despite being the most human of them all, the team had fell in love with his unwavering resilience and resolve to protect those he cared for.

Jason, who at times doubted their success in everything, was more willing than ever to fight for the cause. He began to take lead in training, coming up with new moves and strategies that had even Zordon nodding in approval when he chose to observe the sessions. It came as a surprise to both Jason, and the rest of the team, when Zordon had pulled the boy aside and told him that he would make a fine commander, and that he had faith in the vampire’s growing leadership skills.  The animosity between vampire and werewolf was tapering away, and Jason’s confidence took a large leap. It was also a big plus, according to the vampire noble, that Billy had wanted to study his abilities more in depth, which meant spending more time with the ex-hunter. But that was something he didn’t say aloud.

Kimberly’s powers had fully come to her. No longer shackled by lack of purpose-quite the opposite in fact- her abilities only grew with each wave of her hand. There was still the throb that ached her head with heavy objects she manipulated, but it was of little concern to her. Nothing was going to stop her on her mission to save the love of her life, and personally kick Rita’s ass into oblivion. 

Trini was hesitant to partake in sparring at first, afraid of the monster that was swelling underneath her skin.  She was no doubt stronger than ever before, but it was always heavy on the back of everyone’s minds that such power came with a heavy price. She no longer slept. She no longer ate. It was a dull stream of existence, with only nervous energy to burn off. She began to take long runs in her wolf form during the night, unable to fight the urge to run. She’d return in the early morning, covered in sweat and a dazed look in her eyes. 

Kim worried for her the most. And how could she not? She spent every waking moment with the girl, and she saw her lover wither away into something nearly unrecognizable. She urged her to eat, rest-begged her to take care of herself, but Trini would only shake her head, expressing that she had no desire to do any of that. She only wanted to train, run wild when the sun disappeared. Kim wanted to hold her. Hold her down and keep her from running. Trini was restless, and snapped at Kim if she ever tried to stop her from leaving.

“Please, baby...just sleep for a little while..” she said one night. “You have to.”

“I’m fine, Kim. I don’t feel anything.”

Kim’s face bent with desperation. “You’re not fine! This thing- this thing is destroying you and you don’t even realize it!”

Trini had only turned her attention away from her lover and towards the whispering woods. Kim sighed and wrapped her arms around the girl from behind, nuzzling her neck softly and planting little kisses along the tempting flesh. “Baby, please..” she whispered.

Trini looked at the princess, a little confused at her actions. “Kim, what are you doing?”

“Just let me be close with you…” she told her. “Let me help you relax…”

Kim’s hands roamed under Trini’s shirt, lightly dragging her nails over the girl’s skin on their journey north. She captured the werewolf’s lips in her own and kissed her passionately, cupping her lover’s breasts in the palms of her hands. There was a soft grunt as one of Kim’s hands dipped into the waistband of Trini’s shorts, but Trini had only pulled away from her, looking at the vampire’s face with little focus. 

“I don’t feel anything.” she said, and Kim broke as Trini guided her hands off her body and stepped out into the night.

She wept quietly once she was gone, fearing that perhaps the woman she loved really was going to disappear forever. 

Was she?

No one could really put a pin on Trini. Sometimes she wanted nothing to do with anyone. She would want to be alone, never acknowledged anyone outside of sparring, and she would be the lone wolf. And other times, it was all too much. She would lose her temper-go too hard in training, lash out with words and claws, belittling everyone’s efforts and mocking their weakness. She would be top dog. She was ravenous in those moments, but no amount of  donuts and pizza would satisfy her. She wanted to hunt-wanted to feel the thrill of the chase, capture her prey and feel the crunch of bones under her teeth. 

Kim would never know which Trini would walk in through the door at the end of the day. She had changed so quickly in just a couple days, always switching personas. A night or so later, Trini had thrown open the door to the basement, where she-more so Kim- had been staying. Kim had meekly greeted her, morale decreased. The werewolf said no words, only rushing over to the princess and kissing her with a searing heat. Kim was stunned briefly, then returned the kiss,  eager to feel her touch and believing that her Trini was finally coming to her senses. But it was something totally different; a primal need to take what belonged to her.

She growled and pulled at Kim’s bottom lip with her teeth, claws digging into the flesh of Kim’s hips as she pulled her lover flush against her body. Kim grunted at the roughness, unsure of what to make of the situation. But Trini gave her little time to think as she quite literally tore Kim’s clothes off her. And Kim? Well, she would be telling a massive lie if she said she wasn’t dripping already. Trini’s eyes gleamed yellow as attacked Kim’s neck, biting hard and causing the girl underneath her to cry out. She took Kim hard, rough, fingers pumping relentlessly inside the girl’s wet heat. Deep bites  began to litter Kim’s body, from her neck, across her breasts, down her stomach, all bleeding and an angry purple.

Kim threw her arms around Trini’s neck and moaned loudly, fingers tugging at the roots of Trini’s hair as the pleasure came  in forceful waves. She came twice already, but each thrust sent her tipping over the edge. The last orgasm had jolted her into another level of existence. All she saw was a dripping galaxy behind her eyes, swirling and clouding her mind with nothing but euphoria.  Trini’s fingers slipped out of Kim, more cum spilling onto the bed.

Kim attempted to call out to her, say something that conveyed the way she was feeling, how much she loved her, but their tryst had left Kim speechless. She waited for Trini to curl up next to her, but instead felt the girl’s weight leave the bed. Kim strained to lift her head, and saw Trini head up the stairs, face devoid of emotion. She let her head crash back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling, tears trailing down her face as a painful emptiness pooled in her stomach.

                    ------------------------

Billy finished attaching the armor onto Zack as the others watched. He asked if it felt loose or if it felt uncomfortable, but the boy in black shook his head, replying that he was ready for whatever was thrown at him.

“Well I hope so!” Billy said. He then turned to Jason. “That’s your cue!” Jason smiled and took his place across from Zack as Billy stepped out of the way. “Jason’s been helping Zordon and I to perfect the armor! If you can withstand Jason’s attacks, you’ll be able to withstand anything!”

Zack gave an excited smile and Billy took that as a sign to begin. “Give it your all, Jason!”

Jason’s arm fizzed loudly with aura as his fist collided heavily to Zack’s chest. He tumbled back, like he normally would, but he was back up quicker, checking his body for harm.

“So?” Jason asked.

Zack laughed and pumped his fist into the air. “I feel great! Come on, let’s go again!”

They sprang into a full battle, everyone amazed at the success Billy’s armor proved to be. Billy clapped his hands gleefully, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the message, mouth hanging open. “Guys, stop!” He yelled, and the boys stopped their punches mid air. 

“What’s wrong, Billy?” Jason asked as he and Zack came over to see what Billy was staring at on his phone. Kim joined, and her  face fell at the sight.

“Trini, come see this!” she shouted to Trini, who was lost in her own world. “Trini get over here right now!”

Trini growled, but  followed nonetheless. She too, saw the horror on Billy’s screen. A video from first person as someone broke into her family’s home and attacked her parents.  Antonio was fighting them, but he was no match for whoever was behind the camera. Large rock monsters crashed through the walls and began tearing through the house, capturing her mother, her brothers, and her unconscious father. The camera spun around, and in its face, grinned Tommy.They gave a wave with their new arm, sickly greenish-grey fibers attached to the flesh of their shoulder.

The video ended, and the ellipses waved in the text bubble underneath.

_**I lived, bitch.** _


	35. Greetings To The Rising Stars

_**-Six Days Earlier-** _

Tommy Oliver rests on the stone table as the mysterious woman rifles through ancient shelves. It was a wonder that they were even still alive at this point. They should have died numerous times down in the facility, but here they were, seeking..some sort of medical treatment from a vampire.  Strangely, they were less afraid here than they had been down in the labs. This was another sign from the universe. This was meant to happen.

Rita turns around, a turned over jaw resting over her gloved hand. She smiles devilishly as she walks over, and Tommy sees what’s inside. A fat, greenish-grey worm of some kind was crawling over Rita’s palm, and inching up the glass. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“What are you gonna do with that..?” they asked cautiously.

Rita removes the bandages around Tommy’s arm stump and chuckles. “I’m going to give you back your arm.”

“W-wait, you’re not gonna-” 

But Rita was already holding up the worm and had let it crawl onto the mutilated flesh at the end of Tommy’s shoulder. For what was probably the hundredth time that day, Tommy let out an agonized scream as the worm burrowed into the exposed flesh. Rita cackled and clapped her hands like she was viewing a comedy. Tommy grips their shoulder and screams, attempting to dig out the invader with their fingers. Then, their blood and muscle begins to bubble, and sickly green-grey sinews erupt from the stump, twisting and writhing around each other as it forms all the way down to fingers. 

The pain subsides, and Tommy pants, sweat drenching their face. Their new arm twitches, and Tommy focuses on the gift. Then with a bit of effort, gave their fingers a little wiggle. A wide grin spread across their face as they marveled at the appendage. 

“How does it feel?” the highblood asked.

“Like....I can do anything…” Tommy awed.

“Then I have one more gift for you,” she continued,” since I am so generous.”  Tommy sat up and looked to the woman expectantly. “For all the wonderful information you have given me...and with all I have seen in that place below the earth...well, I have grown to be a rather big fan of your work.” 

Tommy smiled proudly. “Thank you, I-”

“I wasn’t finished!” the highblood snarled. Tommy shut their mouth, and Rita waited a tick before she spoke again. “I could use you, you know. You seem to be the only living thing that has given me any results. So..” she grinned. “Along with your new arm, I offer you the most prestigious gift I can bestow!” Rita threw her arms out dramatically, fingertips crackling with green energy. “Everlasting life, from the vampire empress!”

Tommy watches her, bewildered, and quickly debating the pros and cons in their head.

“There is a war coming-soon. And you shall be my right hand. I promise you revenge on all who have wronged you, recognition for your brilliance.. and an endless supply of participants for your studies... BUT!” she warned, raising her index finger. “That mutt, who took your arm, and that coin inside them...belong to me…You,also, belong to me...” her mouth curls into a demon’s smile, already knowing the answer. “So, my pet...what do you say?”

The fingers of Tommy’s synthetic arm stretch and clench. The lights are dim, and all they can hear, see, and feel are Rita’s promises swirling in their head. Tommy locks eyes with the burning green in Rita’s irises, and they nod, before bowing her.. “I accept. ...My queen.”

There are no words, no magic incantations, no rituals. Only acidic laugher as shriveled fingers grab hold of Tommy, and Rita’s fangs sink into the flesh of their neck, venom rushing through vacant veins.

                    -------------------------

_**-Present Day-** _

Another bubble of text appeared on Billy’s screen. 

_**Tell the mutt that if it wants its family back, to meet at the bluffs after sundown. But be quick, we might just change our mind about keeping them alive.** _

The group was silent, dumbfounded at the revelation. 

“Tommy’s...alive…” Billy said.

“But what was up with their arm?” Zack asked, shuddering a little at the still frame. “How did they do that?”

“Tommy’s not alone, guys.” Jason mentioned. “Who else is with them? The hunters?”

“Rita.” 

They all look to Kim, who was staring at the creatures of stone in the background. “Look,” she said, pointing them out. “You’ve heard the stories about how Rita came to power, Jason. Those things, they look just like her soldiers don’t they?”

Jason squinted and clicked his tongue. “Yeah, but...I didn’t think that was true.”

“She’s the most powerful vampire in existence! That’s probably nothing for her!”

Billy tapped his hand against his thigh. “But if Tommy’s with Rita...do you think that maybe..”

“She turned them into a vampire?” Zack finished.

“It’s possible…” Kim sighed. “Zordon was right, we had no time…” Trini pulled away from the group and began walking off. “Hey!” Kim called. “Where are you going?”

Trini didn’t stop. “Where the fuck do you think, _princess_?”

The bite behind her pet name had Kim recoil, striking another wound to her chest. She grabbed Trini’s arm. “Not alone! It’s too dangerous!”

“Like I need any of you to help me! You’ll all be killed before you take a step _near_ Rita! I’ll take this bitch down on my own.” She wrestled her arm away from Kim. “And don’t you fucking touch me!”

The team stared at Trini, at a loss of what to say. Jason stepped up next to Kim. “Don’t talk to her like that! Or any of us! Trini, you’re part of the team! And we all have more of a chance if we fight together!”

“Yeah? And what’s it to you, huh? This isn’t your family on the line, this doesn’t even concern you! If Rita wins, you get to live happily ever after!” Trini’s claws were unsheathed and her fingers were twitching with the temptation to lash out. “Stop acting like you get to speak for everyone, because you’re just as weak as the rest. So you, and everyone else, can just do me a humongous favor and kill yourselves!”

Trini could see the exact moment where everyone’s hearts shattered. They were stunned completely, unable to move. For the first time in a week, Trini had realized what she’d done. She looked over their faces, each one stricken with betrayal. “I didn’t-I didn’t mean-”

Kim cut her off, eyes brimming once again with tears. “Don’t say anything. Don’t you _ever_ , _**ever**_ say anything to us-to _me_ ever again.” She was fighting to keep her tears from falling, to stand tall, but she had to hold on to Jason to keep herself steady. “You can go fight Rita alone. Go on! You don’t need us! You don’t need our help! And you certainly don’t need me anymore! So just go!” Trini stared at Kim in disbelief, her chest tightening at the magnitude of her mistakes. The energy hummed underneath Kim’s fingertips and the ground shook as the stones began to hover over the ground. “Go!”

Trini glanced around to everyone again, but they all turned their heads away as her eyes fell on them. Her eyes landed on Kim’s last, and she saw the tears drip down her chin as she mouthed a broken “please”. She wanted to apologize to her, apologize to everyone, explain-but...she didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve their kindness, or their sympathy. And so, doing the only thing she was truly good at, Trini ran. 

Kim wrapped her arms around herself as the emptiness inside her grew. Jason gently placed his hand on her arm, but she couldn’t bear to have anyone touch her now. Not when everything had come crashing down around her.

“Did she really mean that..?” Billy asked, his voice trembling. “Does Trini really hate us now..?”

“No, Billy,” Jason began, “She just…” he sighed, unsure himself. “Don’t listen to her. She’s just angry. Don’t start thinking like that..”

“Trini’s always been at least a little angry…” 

Zack turned his back away in an effort to hide his own tears, sucking in a shaky breath. His shoulders tensed and he clenched his armored fist, releasing a frustrated yell as he slammed it into the mountain face, the stone caving in under it. “This is bullshit! What are we even supposed to do?” 

Billy looked on, amazed at the power. He suddenly  turned back to Jason, the cogs turning in his head. “The suits! Zordon and I made one for each of us! We can- we’re still going to help her, right?”

Jason let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his blond locks. “I don’t know what to do anymore…”

Billy stepped in front of Kim, then. “Kim..? We’re gonna help her, right…? We all still love Trini, I think…” he reached out to her, then pulled back his hand. “We can’t leave her to die...not after everything we’ve all been through…”

Kim refused to raise her head. “That’s not Trini..” she said, voice sunken with defeat. “Not anymore. I can’t do anything to save her…”

“Don’t say that, Kim! You know that’s not true!”

“That’s not the Trini I know!” Kim wails. “She wouldn’t treat us all like shit! Trini wouldn’t tell us all to go die!” Her stomach twisted into knots and she grit her teeth to filter the pain. “She can’t stand to look at me anymore...she hasn’t spoken to me in days unless she was yelling at me to leave her alone...she doesn’t let me touch her unless…” She trails off. “She’s scaring me.”  Kim sighs, and hangs her head down again. “She scares me so much...and when I look into her eyes...there’s nothing there. I see nothing. Trini’s gone…”

Billy takes time to understand before he flexes his fingers anxiously, and begins to pace. “I don’t know what’s with you guys!” he shouted, much to everyone’s surprise. “Trini’s our friend! She needs our help! Isn’t this what we all agreed on? That we have each other’s backs?”

“Trini doesn’t want us around, dude!” Zack cried. “How can we even try to fix that? Maybe Trini’s right. Maybe we’re all in over our heads and we stand no chance! She’s the one with freaky hulk dog powers!”

“She didn’t ask for them! We’ve gotta try, guys!” He surveyed for a change of heart. “Come on...Jason?” Jason peeked up at him. “You’re with me, right…?”

Jason was silent for a minute before he gave another sigh and clapped Billy on his shoulder. “I’m with you.”

Zordon appears from the distance, apparently having witnessed the encounter. “I’m with you as well.” he said. “Trinity, while probably at her most powerful, is also at her most vulnerable.” He made his way into their midst. “There are two wars she is facing alone, in this moment. One is physical, against Rita, and one is within her own mind and body. If she loses either...she will surely die, and we will lose the Trini we have all come to know and love-permanently. There is much more at stake, here...but it is our duty to give her a fighting chance. She needs those she loves by her side to ground her. Or else...we may all suffer an untimely end.”

Zack shook his head, dabbing the fading tears away with his wrist. “Who knows what will happen? ....But whether crazy girl is gone already or not..I’m gonna make sure she stays our crazy girl. ...I’m in.”

They all looked to Kim, waiting for her answer. Kim’s answer was low, almost incomprehensible. “I don’t think we’ll get my Trini back….but I...I can’t let her die.” She raised her head, finally, and her voice cracked under the weight of her emotion. “ And I can’t lose you guys either!” She took a deep breath and stuck out her hand, palm down. “But...I’m in.”

Slowly, they all piled their hands on top of Kim’s. “Let’s do this!” Jason yelled. “For Trini!” The group let out a determined yell as they released their hands into the air as Jason clapped his together. “Let’s suit up!”

                    -----------------------

She was alone, just like before, just like she had always been. It was her fault, after all. She hurt those she had loved the most, and how could she expect anything different? The ravenous swell in her stomach tore at her insides as she dwelled on her actions. It commanded her to be silent, told her to forget it all, leave them all behind. She had half a mind to listen to it. It had tempted her so much already, and she had leant an ear.

_It needed to happen. None of this was meant for you._ It told her. _They’re just filler in a world of our own. Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters._

__

__

__

She only lingers on Kim’s heartbroken face. How her lips parted slightly as the tears flooded from her eyes. The way she shook like she was about to fall over. It was something so entirely devastating to see...and yet she wanted to see just a little bit more. 

__

__

__

"No,” she told herself. “No. I don’t want to see her like that again.” 

__

_You’ve hurt everyone you’ve come across._ The voice whispered. _Who cares who falls at your feet?_

__

____

__

“Kim’s...not like the others. She’s never made fun of me, or hated me, or thought I was disgusting or a burden…” Trini sighs as she makes her way through the thickets. “Until now..I don’t understand. What’s happening to me..?” 

__

____

__

_You are changing...growing...realizing who you are...what you are...and coming to terms with your desires._

__

_____ _

__

“I hardly remember what’s happened this week.” she tells the air. “But I know..they all hate me. I know I said something unforgivable.” 

__

_____ _

__

_You spoke your truth._

__

_____ _

__

“I don’t want any of that! I don’t want any of them to go away! I don’t...want Kim to leave me…” 

__

_____ _

__

She pulls apart a curtain of overgrowth, and gasps in awe. She steps forward, the grass soft and dewey under her bare feet. The curtains close behind her and she stares at the cotton candy skies that coat her world in overlays of pinks and orange. 

__

_____ _

__

_How beautiful it is…_ the voice admires. _When the world appears how you wish you could see it…_

__

_____ _

__

Lightning bugs buzz around, blinking morse code in greeting. Rays of sunlight shine down on the sparkling earth, and Trini laughs brightly as the fireflies dance around her. She follows them to a crystalline pond, kneels beside it, and hardly notices her exposed body in the reflection. 

__

_____ _

__

_When everything has been stripped away, you see who you truly are...there is nowhere to hide, and you uncover the parts of yourself that perhaps you never even knew existed.._

__

_____ _

__

She becomes lost in the placid water, watching the water ripple under a fallen leaf. A figure appears behind her in the glassy surface, and she turns to face them. 

__

“Kim?” she asks. The vampire holds out her hand and Trini takes it, being pulled gently to her feet. “Where are we? What’s-” she looks around, still lost in the beauty. “What’s...happening?” 

__

_____ _

__

But Kim only shrugs. “Does it really matter?” she answers. “I have you.” 

__

_____ _

__

A blush burns Trini’s cheeks, and Kim tries her best to keep her amusement hidden. “You’re such a-” 

__

_____ _

__

“Dork? So I’ve been told.” She guides Trini around the water, the world swaying slightly around them, slow and rhythmic. It’s only when Kim twirls her around that Trini realizes they’re dancing. 

__

_____ _

__

“Why are you here?” Trini asks her lover, eyes never leaving the soft features of the girl’s face. “I thought you hated me..” 

__

_____ _

__

“I could never hate you.” Kim frowns. “I only love you more and more each day.” 

__

_____ _

__

Trini is directed into another spin, and then pulled back close against Kim. “But what I said to the boys, to you...how could you say that, still?” 

__

_____ _

__

Kim’s arm circles Trini’s waist and she presses their bodies closer. “You could do anything you wanted to me, and I would always come back.” 

__

___Trini’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as she scrutinizes her princess. “Kim, what you talking about?”_ _ _

__

_____ _

__

They twirl around the water’s edge, their reflections mirroring their every move. “You could kick me, bruise me, abuse me all you wanted to…” she sings. “You can use me, my body, play with me like a doll, and tear me apart..” she kisses the corner of the werewolf’s mouth. “You could leave everyone behind, bury them forever, and I would still be by your side.” Trini finds herself leading now, and Kim simply follows wherever Trini goes. 

__

_____ _

__

“K-Kim, you’re scaring me..” she chokes. They spin again and the color fades. The skies are drenched black, and the weeping willows weep red into the earth. “Kim, what’s happening?” Trini shrieks, but Kim only closes her eyes and leans her head back as Trini dips her. 

__

_____ _

__

Her pupils dilate as the clear blue water is replaced by a dry crater, a mountain of rotting corpses piled up inside it. From the distorted faces of mutilated hunters, and many nameless others, are her family. Her father, mother, thrown haphazardly into the grave. Her brothers, thrown over each other, eyes staring vacantly at her in fear and judgement. Around the base are members of her pack, unrecognizable in detail, and decaying. Zordon, face preserved in eternal dismay. Toward the summit, are the faces she had embraced as family, and who have embraced her in the same way as well. Zack, Billy, Jason...their eyes are dull and hollow, limbs twisted, or missing, tossed last upon the ruin. 

__

_____ _

__

She nearly drops Kim into the grave, but the girl’s hands wrap around her neck as she pulls herself up to embrace her. The vampire turns her head into the warm skin over Trini’s pulse point and gives it a feather light kiss. Trini stares into the pit in horror as Kim leans up to whisper into her ear. 

__

_____ _

__

“You can take away all the light in this world...you could blot out the stars and I would still find my way to you. Because I love you...Because I love who you are…” She lets out a shaky gasp as her fingers curl into Trini’s hair. “I want you to tear me apart…” 

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_**How beautiful it is…** _ the voice repeats. _**When the world becomes what you wished it to be…**_

__

_____ _

__

\------------------- 

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

The truck barrels down through the backwoods as the sun dips below the horizon. Zordon sits behind the wheel as the rest of the group is packed into the bed. The wind howls in their ears, rolls off their armor, color coded with a faint coat of spray paint. They’re on edge, wound up and ready to go. There’s no telling what waits up ahead, but no matter the outcome, it all ends here. 

__

_____ _

__

Kim is petrified. For many, many reasons, she’s petrified. And though the Trini she loves is withering away inside her own body, Kim is terrified that by the time they arrive, they’ll only find Trini’s cold remains. 

__

_____ _

__

And what if it’s the other way around? Somehow, Trini survives. But who would be waiting for her? Would it be the love of her life, or the beast? 

__

_____ _

__

Jason seems to notice the tension in Kim’s posture, and he lays a comforting hand on her knee. “We’ll be fine.” he whispers to her. “Trini will be fine. We’ll get her back.” 

__

_____ _

__

“I’ve never thanked you enough.” she says, watching the skies roll into an orange blur. “For being there for me. For being my best friend-for..being the realest family I’ve had.” 

__

_____ _

__

Jason hugs her around her shoulders. “Don’t say sad things yet.” He gives her a light squeeze then lets go. “Or, ever. I’ll probably start crying.” 

__

_____ _

__

Kim chuckles softly. “Well we _definitely_ can’t have that happen.” They smile at each other, and suddenly Zack is is standing up, gripping onto the inside of the open rear window. 

__

_____ _

__

“Zordon, look out!” He shouts, 

__

_____ _

__

But the reaction comes too late. A massive log hurtles through the air, bouncing off the dirt road, directly towards the truck as Zordon tries to swerve out of the way. The impact hits them all like a train, the pathetic vehicle crunching under the weight and spiraling off the road. The four kids barely hold on to each other before they’re flung from the bed like ragdolls as the truck flips over and crashes into the trees. 

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

__

_____ _

__

__

_____ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this story will come to completion in the next chapter or maybe two, and I know I’ve had so much fun writing this


	36. Goodnight Moon

The ground rumbled below, as if it were about to split open. Kim looked around, dazed and scoping out the area for any sign of her friends. She spotted Jason helping Zack up, who looked disorientated, but from otherwise a few cuts on his face, appeared fine. Kim pushed herself off the ground and stood, just as Billy called out to the group for help. They were making their way over hurriedly, discovering the remains of the crash. On its roof, caught on fire and stranded at the bottom of the hill, was the beaten down truck, with Zordon trapped inside. 

They called out his name and skidded down the hill, approaching the heap of metal. Jason ran to the driver’s side, ripping the door off as Zordon fell to the earth, his legs crumpled  underneath him, and his head caved in on the left side. The group stepped back in horror as the river of crimson seeped into the dirt. 

“Oh, fuck!” Zack exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand as if he was going to be sick.

“Zordon..” Billy lamented, unable to tear his eyes away from the man he and his mother had taken in. His voice grew panicked. “I know we should have made him a suit! I told him, but he said it would restrict him from morphing!”

“It’s not your fault, Billy.” Kim said. “It...it’s something he decided, and..we can’t do anything about it now.”

“Kim...is right.” Jason added. “ We didn’t expect this to happen. We..didn’t really plan out anything much.”

“So what are you saying?” Billy asked.

“I’m saying...we have to keep going.”

Zack stepped forward. “Wait, we didn’t even check if he was still alive!”

“Zack, something like that was instant.” Kim sighed. “He was trapped in there, without a suit. He may be a werewolf, but not even they can survive...serious trauma to their brain like that.”

Zack bit the inside of his cheek. “You guys...can’t hear his heartbeat, huh?”

Both Kim and Jason shook their heads solemnly. “Zordon would want us to continue on. We can’t sit here and wait. We need to finish this.”

The ground trembled again, and the team wobbled as they looked around. “What is that?!” Billy yelled. 

“Guys, get down!” Kim ordered, the team flattening against the ground as a gigantic boulder flew over their heads, crashing into the trees behind them.

An army of stone monsters descended upon them, and the team scrambled to their feet to prepare for the attack.

“It’s those things from the video!” Zack observed, dodging a heavy fist. “What do we do?!”

“Fight back!” he heard Jason say, the vampire noble slamming into one of the creatures.

They came from all corners, caring not where they trampled, or what they destroyed. Kim spartan kicked a monster, her foot getting lodged in the cavity she had created within its torso. The creature swatted at her with its rough appendages, but Kim deflected the attacks with her forearms, punching the creature across its featureless face, and yanking her foot out from the cluster of rocks as it fell. 

Rita’s pawns filled the area, and Jason hollered for them to take the high ground. Up the hill the team climbed, the minions chasing after them.

Jason glanced around spotted the broken tree log on the road. “Kim, now!” He called, and Kim, following his gaze, levitated the log into the air, and swung both her arms in a sweeping movement, releasing the log directly into the line of monsters. A good chunk was taken down, tumbling down the hill and crashing back to the bottom.  The detonation time for the truck was expedited with the heavy force colliding into it, and the glass from the windows shot out as the vehicle erupted into a bright column of flames. 

There was no time to worry about Zordon’s body, as more of the marble monsters rushed towards the team. “Guys, forget it!” Kim said, eyeing the purple skies welcome the night as she defended against another creature.. “We have to get to the bluffs!”

“On it!” They called, pushing through the swarms of putties as they raced to the bluffs. It was all happening to soon. And though Kim tried to keep it out of her mind, she only thought of where Trini was, and if she was okay. Please...let her be safe!

\-----------------------------

The darkness swirled around Trini as she clutched her head. The voices whispered, yelled to her in an agitated frenzy. She dropped to her knees and dug her fingers into the cracked dirt as the grass withered away and she gritted her teeth at the pain coursing through her body. She couldn’t focus on anything. Her eyes wandered around for things that were not there,  trying to find the owners of the voices that assaulted her.

“It’s time, It’s time!” they yelled. “You’re home, you’re home!”

“ _No no! Run away! There’s still a chance!_ ” others said.

She could hear her own voice amongst them, calling out to her as the beast laughed. _You deserve this. You deserve to suffer._

Trini cried out as the burning in her stomach grew hotter, and the pressure in her head increased. _Just let go..._

Trini howled in agony as she felt the bones in her body crunch and break. She collapsed flat against the grey earth, fingers uprooting and slamming back into the dirt as she tried to crawl away from the pain-from herself. 

_**Ah, the freedom! I can taste it!**_ the beast laughed, clawing its way into control. Trini’s insides felt like they were being pureed in a blender, and her spine popped and burst against her skin as all her bones repaired and realigned themselves into a different structure. Her vision blotted in patches of fuzzy black, and as her grip on her conscious faded..she thought of Kim.

_**At last, we become one! At long last..! The cage! Is! Broken!** _

The laughter echoed in her head, and Kim’s image slowly burned away.

 _Tear them all apart..._  
                     
\----------------------

“Where’s Trini?” Diego whined, he and his twin brother tied against the ruins overlooking the cliffs. 

“Mama, is dad okay? Is he okay? Why isn’t he waking up yet?!” The younger twin cried.

“Shh...Papi’s okay, he’ll be up soon, and we’ll all get to go home.” June told them, restrained to the pillar across from her sons, her husband out cold next to her. 

“And Trini? What happened to Trini?” Diego asked.

“Is she okay? Where’s Trini? “ Juan mimicked, beginning to sob.

“Trini’s fine, boys. She’s-she’s safe.”

“Liar!” Diego spat. “You made her run away! You made Trini hate us!”

“Hush, hush!” June hissed. “Keep your voices down!”

“Trini’s probably dead because you let her run away again! Cause she was all alone!” 

“Are we gonna die next, mom? Is dad dead?!” The other twin panicked.

“No, no! No one’s dead and no one’s going to die! Just stay q-”

“QUIET!” Tommy yelled, slamming their grotesque fist into the stone above the twins’ heads as they made their appearance. The captives jumped, and Juan let out another sob. “No one’s coming to save you mutts! After her highness gets what she’s after, I’m gonna shut you up for good!”

“Don’t hurt them, please!” June begged, struggling against her bindings. “Please, don’t hurt my family!”

Tommy snarled and turned to June. “Don’t tell me what to do! Unless...You want to try to change my mind?” Tommy raised their monstrous arm to June’s face, and the sick flesh twisted around itself and oozed with a mossy substance. June squinted her eyes shut and turned her face away, cowardly as ever. Closer to her now, Tommy’s scowl dropped and was replaced with a look of curiosity. “You...aren’t like them.” They said slowly. “You smell sort of musky like them, but..maybe that’s just because you’ve been hanging around for so long..” The vampire fledgling hummed inquisitively. “You’re...not a mutt, are you”

“N-no! No, I’m not! I’m human!” June squeaked.

Tommy lowered their arm to their side and leaned back. “How interesting…” They looked between June and the unconscious Antonio. “I wonder what that must have been like...to bear the children of a monster.”

June opened her eyes and stared off to the side. “It...was terrifying…” she confessed. “It was probably the scariest thing I’ve been through in my entire life.” Tommy only gave an appreciative grunt, and June slowly turned to face her captor,  eyes staring down Tommy’s own as her voice grew bolder. “But that is what motherhood is.” She said. “It’s having no idea what you’re getting into, but loving your children regardless. No matter who they are, what they are, or what they do! It’s always being there for your family, and accepting them completely! I may have failed as a mother thus far, and I can’t change the past, but I love my family-my _entire_ family…” June holds her leer, and spits at Tommy’s feet. “and when my daughter comes to kick your ass, I’m gonna try my best to make up for all my wrongdoings.”

The ex hunter’s upper lip curls, and they smack June across her face with their humanoid arm harshly. “I wouldn’t count on it.” 

Rita’s figure stepped out into view, the gleaming light from the moon glinting off the golden accent pieces to her armor. Tommy turned around, sensing her presence, and knelt down to bow to her. Rita said nothing, merely laying her hand on top of their head and gesturing for them to rise.

“I’ve done as you asked.” Tommy said. “ The big one won’t be up anytime soon, and these three aren’t of any threat.”

“I never considered them to be.” the highblood said deflectively. Rita turned her head upwards to the sky and let out a low hiss. “They’re late.”

“Perhaps your soldiers took care of them.”

Rita snapped her head down and glared at her recruit, seeming almost insulted. “Of course not! Those fools have a valuable asset with them! My children should stand no chance!”

Tommy winced, and scrunched up their face. “Are you saying you _want_ to lose?”

“Don’t be an idiot!” Rita scorned. “I just want to see that power…” the highblood inhaled deeply, sensually, to which even Tommy was a little repulsed. “I want to see just what lies beyond my grasp…” Rita’s hands flew to her face, and her clawed gloves began scratching at the skin of her jaw. “But what could possibly be taking them so long?!”

Sores began to form on the highblood’s ancient face, and the scratching became more frustrated as she rambled. Tommy stood  anxiously, unsure of what to do. They thought maybe to reach out to their master, but decided it would be best not to. 

“I can’t wait any longer!” Rita continued. “How many times must I be failed?! I should just go get them mys-” all her movement stopped, and her eyes widened with excitement as she drew in a deep intake of breath. “They’re here..” she whispered to herself giddly. A light chuckle turned into a harrowing cackle. “Come on, little wolf, it’s time to play!”

“Trini!” Juan shouted, clicking the puzzle pieces together. “Leave my big sister alone!”

“Yeah don’t touch her!” Diego yapped.

“Hush!” Rita growled, waving her staff. A green aura of magic spread out and another metal strand clamped around the twins’ mouths, muffling their squeals.

“Leave them alone!” June cried, but Rita thrust her staff into her face in warning. “Quiet, mommy dearest! Or I’ll do much worse..” June pressed her lips shut tightly, and Rita sighed contently. “Much better. Tommy, come!” she called, and Tommy was by her side instantly. “It’s time for the show to begin…”

                    -------------------

The team took a minute to catch their breath once atop of the hill. A trail of rubble was left in their wake on their journey, and they were all sporting cuts and bruises, with a couple of breaks in their armor. There was a dull pain in Kim’s ribs that hurt whenever she moved the wrong way, Zack’s helmet had since been shattered, the right side of his face heavily bruised and his eye beginning to swell, Billy needed his shoulder to be popped back into socket multiple times, and Jason’s left leg was beginning to deteriorate , visible through the areas of the suit where the armor had fallen away. Despite it all, they were still fighting strong. Kim almost immediately began searching the area, calling out softly for Trini. 

“Wait, Kim! Don’t head off without us!” Jason whisper-shouted, attempting to follow, then clutching his leg after taking a couple steps. “Kim!”

“Trini, where are you?” She called. “Please be okay…”

“Kim, watch out!” Billy warned, and a crackle of emerald-tinted lightning struck down just a few feet away from where the princess stood. 

She jumped backwards, and the team was scrambling over to meet her just as the smoke rising from the earth molded into two forms. 

“Rita…” Kim growled, coming face to face with the leader of all vampires.

“Tommy..” Billy acknowledged, a look of remorse plastered on his face at his old colleague as his eyes fell to the outrageous arm that sprouted from their shoulder.

Rita grinned when she spotted them all. “My, my, Kimberly…Long time no see..Ah, and Jason Scott!” she said. “ What a pleasant surprise to see you here as well! You two were always pretty close from what your families have told me.” She tilts her head at the human boys. “But I’m afraid I don’t know who these two are.”

“Zack Taylor.” Zack introduced, throwing his head up in a curt greeting. “This is Billy. We’re gonna beat your musty ass into oblivion!”

“How dare you talk to her highness like th-” Tommy began, taking a half step forward before Rita laid her hand out to stop them.

“Heel.” she commanded, and Tommy returned to sentry position. “I must say, I expected much more from you lot, what with the mutt-” her words fell short as the realization hit her. Her eyes darted around the area quickly, and a deep grumble shot through her grit teeth. “It’s  not even here!” Rita shouted. “The mutt’s not even with you!!”

“Trini…” Kim said under her breath.

“Wh-You don’t have her?” Jason asked, confused.

“No, of course not! You think I would go through all this trouble if I did?!” The highblood mocked.

Kim turned to Jason, eyes wide. “If Rita doesn’t have her, what do you think happened?”

“Maybe she got lost?” Billy answered naively.

“Crazy girl? No way…”

“Well what should we do?!”

Rita was clawing at her face again, her knuckles white as she gripped her staff with her right hand. She was seething now, and the veins in her forehead were beginning to pop. “After all this..All I’ve been through….AND I STILL CAN’T GET MY HANDS ON THAT COIN!!” She raised her staff into the air, the moonlight shining through the empty center of its head. “Enough is enough!” she bellowed, and with a vicious swipe, a new horde of granite ghouls clawed their way from beneath the bluffs. The highblood glowered at the team, lowering the staff to her side as a weapon. “Tommy…” she instructed, “Prove to me that you were not a waste.”

Tommy was allowed to step forward, and a cocky grin spread across their face. The synthetic arm twisted around itself, and extended, coiling like a snake. “With pleasure.”

Like a whip, the mutant arm cracked and lashed out to the closest target; Billy. It snaked through the air with a breathy hiss, and struck Billy in the center of his face, knocking him past his team. Jason yelled for him and rushed to his aid. As Jason’s left foot hit the earth, a stony mitt shot up through the earth and wrapped its club digits around his ankle, yanking him downwards. The noble let out a yelp and collided with the ground face first. He glanced back to the putty emerging from below, and then back to Billy, who was attempting to stand. With a snap decision, the aura crackled around Jason’s fist, and he smashed through the marble restraint. 

Billy was up now, and as he held his jaw, he saw the sick flesh whizz towards the blue eyed vampire. He was about to warn his friend, before Zack beat him to the punch and tackled Jason out of harm’s way, just as one of Rita’s putties barreled into him from behind. Pinned to the ground, Billy wiggled his arm free and struck the putty once-three times-seven-until the face of the creature crumbled to rubble, allowing the boy to escape.

Tommy was rushing forward, now back with enhanced speed. Zack could barely keep up with the attacks, forced into defense as he threw his arms in front of him in an X to absorb some of the blows. Their swings were relentless, the gross forearm coiling up and lashing like an uncontrolled water hose as their humanoid counterpart threw brutal punches. Jason beat his way through the putties, and, seeing Zack in trouble, picked up a remnant of rubble and hurled it at the deranged scientist. The boulder broke on contact, and Tommy took a knee, giving Zack an open frame to throw a combination of dynamic hits to their face. Tommy’s back hit the stone, and as they fell, the writhing mass of flesh wrapped around Zack’s torso, hoisted him high, and whipped back to fling him across the battlefield.

The cold metal of Rita’s staff jammed into the soft spot under Kim’s ribs, and she yelped as the rod smacked into the side of her face like an angry slap, then back the opposite way. With a saving roll, the vampire princess managed to evade the end of the staff as it burrowed into the dirt where her head was just seconds before. She sprang back to her feet and thrust her arm downwards, then swung up in a scooping motion, prying the heaps of stone from the soil and directing their path of motion to the empress. With a swipe, Rita’s staff batted the rock away, reducing them to tiny pebbles like nothing. What next, Kimberly could only describe as seeing it in slow motion. Rita’s talon’s stretching forward, as light green embers sparked at her fingertips, then exploded into a violent orange. 

Kim’s eyes widened, and her sins rattled into the front of her mind. She watched a wicked grin creep onto Rita’s face as she descended upon her, the flames getting the faintest taste of Kim’s skin before she was once again on the ground. Rita was straddling her now, staff held horizontally under Kim’s jaw as she pinned her underneath her weight. The flames curled over the staff, and Kim screamed as the fire bit down.

“Kimberly, Kimberly!” The highblood chattered, pressing the metal down harder. “You know I really had high hopes for you!” Rita clicked her tongue and shook her head. “And to think, I framed you for nothing!” There was a sharp intake of a gasp from Kim as she listened to Rita. The empress giggled and bared her fangs. “Oh please. You thought you were actually powerful enough to do _that_ kind of damage? Ha!”

Kimberly struggled under Rita’s control, and she squeaked as she fought to speak. “Wh-what are you talking about?!”

“That night, your crimes!” Rita taunted. “Those flames belonged to me…” Kim’s face froze as the events played over in her head again. The blurriness of the night, the rage, the dancing flames, the inferno. 

She was pulled out of her flashback as Rita’s voice grew louder in her ears. “You are nothing!” Rita yells, and Kim fights harder to escape. “You may have had the will at the time, but all you needed was a little bit of a push!”

“You’re lying! You weren’t even there!”

“I am everywhere, Kimberly!” Rita growls. “I am always there! I had your parents wrapped around my finger, but your friends were right-they were merely puppets dancing under my strings!” She tsks again and leans in close, her putrid breath poisoning the clean air. “I just needed you..For full control, I needed you to believe you were guilty. I needed you to crawl to _me_ for forgiveness. And you did! But you were so useless that you couldn’t even do as I asked! And what do I find out? You betray me! Sleeping with the enemy! If the coin were unable to hide itself so well, I would have murdered you and that shemale mutt much sooner!”

Kim shook with rage and bit her lip hard, blood forming at the corner. “You...musty...bitch!” she wailed, stretching out her fingers and drawing a sharpened stone fragment to her grasp and plunging it into the highblood’s trapezius. The empress recoiled and Kim freed herself from under her. Back on their feet, they stared each other down. “And don’t you ever...talk about my mate like that again.” 

Kim raised her arms, and with them, everything around her. The broken stone, and even fully intact putties, were abducted. The putties were crushed in the air, and as Kim swirled her arms clockwise, the stone came together in a cyclone of vengeance. The boys, and Tommy, stopped their fighting and turned their heads as the whirling shadows cloaked the bluffs. Rita only cackled in amusement as she watched. Kimberly released the hailstorm, and a plume of dust and dirt spread out as the bomb was dropped. There was only the sound of stone puncturing the dirt, and all anyone could do was stand in paralysis. 

Kim breathed heavily, and slouched forward, panting as the pain pounded furiously against her skull. She pressed her palm between her eyes and groaned, feeling as though she might be ill. There was a crunch of gravel, and Kim feared the worst as she lifted her head to see Rita, stepping out from the smokescreen unscathed. 

“Still...so...weak…” The flame ignited green once more, and retained its hue as the highblood stepped forward. Kim took another shaky breath, and as the empress inched her hand towards her face, the vampire princess submissively hung her head in defeat. 

But there was no pain. No screaming of her flesh as the heat burned away everything that she was. She was as cold as ever. She slowly squinted open an eye and saw the flames extinguish. Kim opened both her eyes fully and raised her head to see Rita stare past her into the distance. A bubbling laughter escalated from the highblood, and Kim turned slowly to witness what had halted her execution.

There, towering over all, illuminated by the blood soaked moon, was the beast.

                    --------------------

Kimberly forgotten, Rita pushed her aside and rushed to the beast. The beast let out a rumbling roar and began the chase as well, bounding forward on all fours, clawed hands gripping into the earth for stability as its muscular legs pushed it forward. They met in a thunderous embrace, Rita rushing forward and backflipping off the beast’s head and landing gracefully behind it. The beast doubled back and swung wildly at the vampire empress, just missing as Rita baited it around teasingly. She lashed out with her staff, pushing the beast back with it as she cackled. “Is this all? Is this all you have for me?” Her voice then dripped poison. “IS THIS _**ALL**_ YOU HAVE FOR ME?!” Her arms swirled with green flame and her skin stretched thin with anger. She threw fireball after fireball, and the beast braced against it, the fur getting singed, but otherwise having no reaction. “Give me more! Show me that power!!” 

The beast roared and its golden eyes glinted furiously. It was on the offensive again, and as the crimson moon swelled in the sky, the beast’s body glowed with that same golden light. The beast was back, with more ferocity as the coin underneath its skin burned hot, and the very last restrains Trini held over it were released. 

Sensing the fight back on, Tommy unfurled their mutated arm and propelled it into the back of Billy’s head, grabbing him by the base of the neck and throwing him to the edge of the cliff.

Billy tumbled and bounced off the ground and careened over the edge. At the last possible moment, his fingers dug into the cracks of the cliffside and he dangled from the precipice. He whimpered as his feet swung in the air, and he let out a frightened yell as he looked down at the crashing waves below. Zack hadn’t even gone a step forward before Tommy was flinging him away. They and Jason locked eyes for a fraction of a second, and Jason pushed himself through the screaming agony in his legs to race to Billy’s aid. Tommy was right behind him, and as Jason dived for Billy’s hand, Tommy lunged as well. Jason’s hand clasped around Billy’s wrist as Tommy’s arm wrapped around his neck. 

Jason grunted, but he was only focused on saving Billy. The boy in blue was slipping, and Jason cried out as his heels dug into the ground and his legs buckled under him. There was a sickening crunch as the bone popped through his knees and Jason wailed from the agony. He could feel Tommy’s grin behind him, and he grit his teeth as used the rest of his strength to pull Billy back to solid ground. 

For once in her life, Rita knew fear. The beast barreled into her, and like a shark, it clamped its massive jaws around Rita’s torso and shook her violently, slamming her against the ground repeatedly. The highblood dug her talons into the beast’s face, and tried to pry its maw open as she collided again and again with the ground. Kim, hearing her best friend’s cries, turned her attention away from the brutal  beast, and looked to the struggling noble.

Zack was on Tommy’s back, pulling the fledgling by the root of their head and screaming for them to let his friends go. She saw the fight leave Jason’s body, and she shouted for Zack to move out of the way. With a glance her way, Zack gasped and rolled off Tommy just as a heap of debris made contact with Tommy’s head. The grip around Jason’s neck loosened and Jason flopped to the ground, the pain of his shattered legs clouding his vision. 

Tommy snapped their head towards Kim, bleeding heavily, their face drenched with their own blood. Kim raised her hand again to make another attack, but a jolt of pain rushed through her entire body and she held her head, screaming. Tommy was advancing on her, and she raised her hand, a little fizzle of energy sputtering before dying. She swayed, and once more, stretched out her hand. A burst of tormenting numbness plagued her head. That terrifying mutation was coiled around Kim’s neck now, and she was pulled into Tommy’s grasp. Holding Kim still with their right arm, Tommy’s left hand was on Kim’s head and digging into her scalp. Another harrowing cry as similar green flames flew from Tommy’s palm, and Kim scraped desperately at the sick flesh to get free.

Ringing. There was a sharp ringing in the beast’s mind. It’s ear twitched, and it picked up the sound of Kim’s screams. Something inside it snapped, and it released Rita from its jaws, standing tall as the screams echoed in the night. Its mouth began to salivate, and as it turned its head to see Kim’s distress, it let out a growl of discomfort and placed its mitt to its own head. It bent forward and roared, eyes flickering from golden yellow to honey brown rapidly. It raised its head to Kim again, then down suddenly as a stinging pain entered its torso. 

Rita’s demonic grin was red with stains from the blood pooling in her mouth, and as she laughed, the vermillion spilled down her chin. Her arm, cloaked in flames, rifled through the stomach of the beast until her hands clenched around what she had been looking for. With a squelch, the golden coin was pulled from the beast’s abdomen. 

“Trini…!!” Kim screamed as her eyes landed on the beast. 

Tommy directed their gaze to the scene as well, a smile on their face as the beast dropped to the ground. “The bigger they are…” Tommy whispers in Kim’s ear, and lets out a low chuckle. 

Rita holds up the coin to the mystic moon and laughs triumphantly as the amber gem begins to drain. “Finally...Finally, this power is mi-”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence. The beast’s teeth are clamped around the highblood’s throat, and there’s only a hiss of escaping air as the vampire empress’s flesh and muscle is ripped from her throat in one fluid motion. Her eyes never stray from the stone, and as it drains of color completely, the gem cracks diagonally like a lightning bolt and shatters in her grasp. Then, the highblood, too, falls.

Tommy lets out a scream of anguish for their fallen master, and in succession, Tommy unravels. Zack and Billy finish it, a knife plunged into Tommy’s heart through their back as Zachary snaps their neck. Tommy’s body goes slack, and the artificial arm withers away, crumpling up and fading to dust as it recedes back to Tommy’s shoulder.

Now free, Kim scrambles over to the beast-the last domino to go down once more. She reaches out to its face-Trini’s face- as the fur fades away, and Trini-her Trini-is returned for her final moments. Her eyes are glassy, and she’s hardly breathing. The gaping hole in her stomach tries to heal itself, and Kim can see the muscle attempt to repair itself. “Trini, Trini, baby, stay with me!” she calls, and Trini’s eyes are unfocused, growing more dull by the second. Zack and Billy are kneeling by her side then, and Jason army crawls to the group, grunting against the numbness below his knees. 

“Cr-crazy girl…” Zack squeaks, one of his eyes refusing to open. 

“Oh man…” Billy breathes, clutching his ribs as his eyes begin to tear up..”Guys, what do we do?”

Jason collapses next to Kim and pants, looking down at their friend sorrowfully. “Kim…” he says gravely.

But Kim’s tears are flowing heavily, and she holds Trini’s face as she sobs. “Trini...Trini, please...please don’t leave me…”

Her tears drip onto Trini’s cheeks, and she feels a cold hand against her own. She gasps softly, and watches in disbelief. Trini’s eyes are still unfocused, and she doesn’t blink, but Kim knows the girl is aware that she’s there. 

“I…” she hears her fading lover say. “I’m...sorry…” It’s weak, breathy, strangled, and it makes Kim break even more. “I’m sorry….for...every...thing…” Her words get further apart, and her voice grows quieter. “I never….meant...to...leave…” There’s a thin tear that falls from Trini’s eye. “I’m glad….that...I had...everyone….I love you all…”

The boys are crying now, but they all bite their lips to keep their sobs from interrupting Trini. “No, no, don’t apologize..” Kim tells her. “It wasn’t you, Trini, it wasn’t you. I know it now…”

“Kim….” Trini calls, wiping her tears her away with her thumb. “I loved you more...than I could ever love myself...you were...the best thing in my life.” Kim swears she sees smile faintly for a moment, and she shudders from the heavy emotion in her chest. “I love you…..To the moon...and….back…” 

And her hand trails down Kim’s face before it drops limply beside her. Trini’s head lolls to the side, and the wail that leaves Kim’s body is haunting. It fills the night air, and the moon turns white as it hides behind its curtain of clouds. 

“Kim..” Jason whispers. “I’m sorry…” His voice is shaky, but he’s trying to be strong for her-for everyone. “Come on...We have to...find her family. Let them kn-”

“No!” she yells, swatting his hand away. “I’m not leaving her!”

“Kim, she’s gone…” he sighs. “We have to go on...it’s what she would want.”

“You don’t know shit, Jason!” Kim’s eyes hold false anger, and Jason can only imagine how hard it must be on her. “I’m not leaving her! I told you, I told her!!”

He’s trying hard now. “Kim, you know we can’t just sit here forever! What about Zordon? What about Trini’s family? Our people? Trini fought to protect everyone, we can’t turn it all away now..”

“I don’t care about anyone else!” Kim snaps. “She is my everything, I have _nothing_ to go back to! Why should I give a damn about anything, huh?”

“She doesn’t even have a heartbeat anymore!”

Kim goes silent, and Jason is about to speak again before she clamps her hand over his mouth. “What are you doing, Ki-” Zack starts, but Kim shushes him too. 

“Shut up, shut up, just shush!” 

Once again, it’s silent, and Kim’s eyes fixate on one spot on the ground in concentration. Another moment passes by, before she hears it. Light, barely noticeable, a light knock-knocking on Trini’s ribs. Kim’s gasp shudders and she pushes everyone aside as she leans over Trini.

“Kim, what are you doing?!” Jason asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Can’t you hear it?” She breathes. “I can still save her.”

Jason goes moon eyed. “K-Kim you can’t be trying what I think you’re about to do, right?”

“I have to try..” she holds Trini’s jaw gently and turns her head away from her. The boys are rendered speechless, and they can only watch and side eye each other in confusion, and anticipation. 

Kim leans down slowly, as if she were the prince trying to wake sleeping beauty. The world is cold, and Kim knows that if she fails one last time, her sun will be lost forever, and she will never feel her warmth again. Her fangs unsheath, and as she finds the skin of Trini’s neck, she kisses it softly, mumbling the counterpart to Trini’s line. “I love you to the stars and beyond…”

She bites down, pouring every ounce of venom she has within her, pouring every feeling she has for the wolf within her heart, praying to a merciless god to bring her lover back. She holds onto the small girl tightly, hugging her close as if they would begin to melt together.  And then there’s nothing more. Her reserves have run dry, and Kim slowly detaches from her mate’s neck. She gazes down at Trini’s face, searching for any signs of rejuvenation. The others peer over her shoulder, watching with wishful eyes. “Please…” Kim whispers, to herself, and many others. “Please, come back…”

She waits, and waits. She would wait for eternity if needed, and for a moment Kim’s eyes light up with hope. But the merciless god only mocks her. The faint rhythm in Trini’s chest rises, rattles like a snare drum, before stopping all together. Kim’s excitement dips, and her jaw drops in despair. Jason must have heard it then, too, for he turns his head away to hide his emotions. Kim goes catatonic, eyes stuck on Trini’s final, restful features. She looks peaceful...And maybe, Kim should be happy she isn’t suffering. But it does little to quell the void inside her. 

“Kim…”she hears Billy say. “I don’t want to alarm you,but...I think something’s happening.”

Her eyes stray from Trini’s face, and as she pulls away from her body, Kim sees what Billy was talking about. The wound begins to close, stitching over itself, repairing what was lost until there is a large white scar that encompasses Trini’s entire stomach.

Kim has no words, except one:

“Trini..”

                    -------------------------

The sun peeks through her curtains, and she winces at the harsh light. Her memories are foggy, and she can only remember up to a certain point before it goes black. She lifts her hands and finds them as usual. She looks around the room, and recognizes it as her own. Her head hurts as she tries to focus-remember. She spots a familiar woman in the plush chair across the room. 

“Mom..”

Trini watches as June gets up from her chair and takes a seat next to her. “Hey, mija..” she says softly, combing her fingers gently through her daughter’s hair. “I just knew you were going to wake up.”

Trini looks around warily. “I...I’m...home?” She whimpers slightly, and her hand suddenly flies to her stomach. She raises her shirt to see the gigantic scar and backs against the headboard as the memories come flooding back to her all at once. She screams and holds her stomach, beginning to hyperventilate. June crawls next to her on the bed and holds her securely, hushing her and rubbing her arm in a soothing manner. “Shh...it’s alright, Trinity...it’s alright...it’s all over, it’s all over…”

She slowly comes down from the panic, and holds on to her mother’s shirt tightly as she rests her head against her shoulder. It’s a foreign comfort, but Trini is consoled nonetheless. She soaks it in, inhales her mother’s scent and holds her as if she were a child. She says nothing, and simply sits in the arms of the woman who has caused her so much pain.

“You saved us..” June says. “You’ve saved everyone...and it’s all over…”

Trini stares at their reflection in her mirror. Her hair is longer, and she’s thinner, and for a moment, the sight of herself is strange. “I can’t feel it...I can’t...hear them anymore.”

June looks at their reflection, too, and nods. “You’ve beat them. You fought so hard, and you won.” Trini looks up at her mother expectantly, and June sighs. “Much has happened...and your friends have told me the most of it. That crazy vampire lady...The coin, how much you were struggling...Zordon…” She kisses her daughter’s head. “I’m just so relieved you’re with us still.”

“Mom, I’m sorry.” Trini tells her, but June shakes her head.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” She holds her daughter’s face in her hands. “I made the worst mistake any mother could make. I am a failure for neglecting you, and making you feel so horrible all those years...I thought of only myself, and I refused to acknowledge how you felt in all this. I wish I could have been better, and I feel terrible knowing that you were going through so much and felt that you weren’t safe anywhere. I wish I could fix it all, but I can’t. And it will be my cross to bear.” She pets her daughter’s hair. “But I would like to try, if you’ll let me.”

Trini doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to express the relief, and the confusion, or the joy she feels. She nods, unable to do anything else. And June smiles, tucks Trini’s hair behind her ear.

“My wonderful daughter….you are so beautiful. I love you very much..”

Those words. The words Trini had longed to hear her mother say her whole life, hit her hard, and her bottom lip trembles before the tears fall. She throws her arms around her mother’s neck and cries. Cries for the relationship that never existed, cries for the one to form. Weeps for all she has lost, and all she has to gain. “I love you, mom, I love you so much!”

June rocks her daughter slowly and hums, knowing well how much this moment means to her little wolf. 

Trini sniffles and pulls away. “H-how long have I been asleep..?”

June frowns slightly and sighs through her nose. “It’s been...two months, today.”

Trini’s eyebrows peak. “I’ve been asleep that long…?”

Her mother nods. “We weren’t sure if you were going to wake up, but I knew you would. I knew my baby was strong.”

“Where is everyone?” she asks. “I have to see them.”

June nods. “They’re downstairs. They’ve all been waiting to see you.” Trini springs out of bed, and June has to catch her as she starts to fall. “Careful, careful love!” She stands beside her daughter and helps her stand. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

And they’re leaving Trini’s room, heading down the hall. She sees her friends, her brothers, her father, sitting in the living room and watching football. Trini lets out a sigh of relief, and Diego turns his head towards the stairs curiously. His jaw drops and he vaults over the couch at the sight of her. 

“Trini!!” he yells, and everyone swivels to see. 

It’s a powerful image, June leading her daughter down the stairs. Trini is disheveled, and holding onto the railing for extra support. She laughs when her brothers latch themselves onto her, and she lets go of June to hug them both.

“Trini, you’re back, you’re back!” They cry, snot staining her pajama shirt. 

“Hey, hey, be careful you two!” June warns, keeping her hands held out to Trini in case she falls.

“Mom, it’s fine.” she says, and looks back to her brothers. She squints and furrows her brows. “Hey, since when were you two taller than me?!”

Juan laughs and wipes his eyes. “Like, two months ago.”

Diego snorts. “Guess you’re our _little sister_ now.”

Trini scowls. “Don’t push it.”

Her father walks over, carrying his head high. For a moment, Trini thinks he’s angry, thinks he’s going to yell at her. But Antonio pulls her in for a bone crushing hug and squeezes her tightly, his new scruffy beard poking her cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much..” 

Trini wraps her arms around him loosely and nuzzles his chest. “I missed you too, papa.” She coughs a little and pushes him away a little. “T-too tight! Hug too tight!”

Antonio immediately lets go and Trini takes a deep breath, then laughs. She looks off to the side and sees Zack and Billy, waiting by the couch and watching longingly. She smiles softly and waves them over with a tilt of her head. 

And it’s all they need before they run over to her, Zack scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. “Crazy girl is back, baby..!!” 

Trini squeals and holds onto his shoulders. “Zack, put me down!” Zack does as told and lowers her gently. She gets a good look at his face then. His left eye is permanently closed, a long scar trailing from his eyebrow to his jaw. “She frowns, and Zack knows why she’s staring.”

“Well if you think this affects my way with the ladies, you’re wrong.”

“No.” She says. “Quite the opposite, really. I think it’s an improvement.” Zack seems caught off guard, but a wide grin spreads across his face and he laughs, ruffling her hair good naturedly.

She turns to Billy, then, and he looks super excited, bouncing on his toes. The scar on the side of his head is barely visible under his hair, and he’s started to grow a little, well kept goatee. Trini thinks that on anyone else, it would be horrendous, but on Billy, he makes it work-really well, she might add.

“Hi, Trini.” He says. “Is it, okay if I hug you?”

Oh Billy, she’s missed him, even though it feels like she just saw him yesterday. How could anyone even think of saying no to this beautiful angel? “Of course, Bill. You don’t have to ask.”

He bounces on his toes a little more before he lunges in and gives her a bear hug. It lasts longer than expected, and Trini knows that she’s blessed. He lets go and smiles brightly. “Oh man, I have so much to tell you! I bet you’ll wanna know all about it, huh?”

“That can wait for a little while, Billy.” It’s Jason’s voice, and Trini looks around for the boy. 

Her eyes spot Jason’s blonde curls coming out from the kitchen, and she smiles warmly before she looks upon the rest of him. He wheels himself over to her, his legs resting limply on the footrests. Trini feels remorse, but Jason is smiling so softly that she knows he’s telling her not to worry. 

“Hey, Jason.” Billy greets. “Okay, I guess it can wait, if you’re really tired.” he says to Trini, and he laces his fingers with Jason’s when he rolls up next to him.

Trini grins happily for them. “Well that’s new.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah! That was the one of the things I wanted to tell you!”

Jason’s cheeks turn pink and he clears his throat. “Y-yeah. It’s nothing..”

Zack scoffs. “Yeah right, dude.” He leans in by Trini’s ear and holds up his hand to fake whisper to her. “He’s totally whipped.”

Trini laughs and Jason turns beet red. “No, no, it’s cool. I’m really happy for you guys. You know, Zordon once told me he didn’t understand why you’d look at Billy funny during training.”

“He did not!” Jason shrieks.

“How would you know? You weren’t there!” They laugh as Jason attempts to hide his face with his hand. The laughter fades and Trini sighs contently. “Hey, where is he, anyway?”

The mood drops, and they all look at everyone but Trini. She searches for any response in their faces, and she knows there’s something they aren’t telling her.

“Guys...where’s Zordon..?”

 

The news hurts. It hurts a lot, and Trini wonders how it could have happened, how he could have been so careless. She wishes it wasn’t so, wishes she could have said goodbye-could have stopped it. But there is nothing to be done. She accepts it, though it isn’t easy, and they all hold her through the loss. There’s something else missing, she realizes. Something she can’t be without. 

“Please tell me Kim is okay..” she says, and the group relaxes, knowing there is something good they can tell her.

                    -----------------------

The sun is setting by the time she makes it to the cliff that overlooks angel grove. Kim sits with her feet over the edge, gazing out over the unsuspecting town. Trini stops and admires her, is overcome with relief when she sees her. Kim turns her head, and when she Trini, the softest of smiles graces her lips. The vampire stands and they slowly make their way over to one another, inching closer and closer, until they’re face to face. They stare longingly at each other before Kim sweeps Trini into a passionate kiss full of warmth and love.

It’s everything and more, all that Trini could want, all that Trini needs. Kim’s hands tangle in her hair, and they feel no need to breathe. Regardless, they pull apart, and Kim’s forehead is resting against her own. 

“I knew you’d never leave me..” Kim says, and Trini shakes her head.

“I never could.”

Kim kisses her lips softly one more time, and Trini examines Kim’s scars. Her eyes travel from  the burn under Kim’s jaw, to the diagonal claw marks she had left on Kim’s face. She frowns, and strokes the skin carefully. She wishes they would just fade away..

Kim’s hand rests on Trini’s abdomen, and the warmth that spreads is not from any coin, but rather Kim’s touch. Kim’s hand journeys to the center of Trini’s chest, and Trini looks down, only now becoming aware of the stillness within her.

“I needed you with me..” she says lowly.

“What does this mean..?” Trini asks, and Kim shrugs, wrapping her other arm around Trini’s waist.

“I don’t know...but you’re with me now...and that’s all I care about.”

She had to agree. Through all they had been through, Kim had found a way to bring them back together. They save each other, need each other, and Trini guesses that’s what it means to love. She leans up and kisses Kim, savoring the taste. And when they part again, she wraps her arms around Kim and they watch the sun dip behind the city together. 

Trini doesn’t know a lot of things. She doesn’t know how she got to be so lucky. She doesn’t know how someone like Kim could find her and make her feel so whole. She doesn’t know what the hell just happened, and has absolutely no idea where they’re all going, but that’s fine. Because Trini knows many other things. She knows she loves Kim with all of her non-beating heart. She knows that they’ll be okay, if not all at once, then someday, definitely.

She knows that the worst part is over, and that the voice in her head telling her wrong is gone. She is free, and she is loved. But most importantly…

She is herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's...the end.
> 
> I've had so much fun writing this fic, and it's been a very emotional journey! I'm proud of myself, but what's more important, is that I'm thankful for everyone who's left kudos or commented! I appreciate it so much and it makes me feel so happy to have you guys interact with something I worked hard on!
> 
> Perhaps I'll add an epilogue some day, or make a mini sequel? Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in!
> 
> That being said, I already have a new idea for my next fic that I hope you'll all enjoy! 
> 
> Now that this story is completed, tell me your favorite chapter or favorite scene if you want! I'm curious! Thank you all, again!


End file.
